5° Année? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs!
by Nanouk
Summary: [traduction d'une fic de Laterose] Et oui! Encore une fic sur la Cinquième Année à Poudlard... et plein d'autre choses: animagi, serpents, Sirius (et sa soeur), Remus, Voldie, de nouveaux pouvoirs, une grande décision... R&R! UPDATE: CHAP 14!
1. Serrab rus sertenef

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) à .

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

**Notes :** Il y a beaucoup de fics qui traitent de la cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai décidé de traduire celle de Laterose car elle sort vraiment du lot. Elle est bien écrite, surprenante, riche, originale et drôle. Vous verrez… :;)

**Remerciements : **

            Merci bien sûr à Laterose pour m'avoir laissé travailler sur son texte, je m'éclate vraiment. [Keep writing ! If you're able to write things like that at 14, you'll be a terrific writer in a few years. I'm impressed, really. And slightly jealous… I wish I could write like that!! ;) ]

            Merci à Keina, qui accomplit un travail impeccable sur cette fic. Ce ne serait pas (du tout) pareil sans toi. Merci miss ) !

**Feedback :** Je suis reviews-addict !! Si votre feedback est destine à Laterose (ce qui est normal !), je lui ferais parvenir. Mais rien ne vous empêche de laisser des reviews à la traductrice !! )

Bonne lecture ! BiZ, nanouk !

(vous pouvez aussi me contacter à nanouk3@wanadoo.fr si vous voulez)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPITRE 1 

'Serrab rus ertenef' 

*

Vernon Dursley se souleva du canapé avec difficulté. 

– J'ai entendu ! hurla-t-il en direction du téléphone qui sonnait avec acharnement. 

Mais la sonnerie ne stoppa pas pour autant. Fatigué et agacé, Vernon se traîna le long du couloir et décrocha. Il faillit demander « Vous voulez quoi ?! » mais il se retint et déclara finalement : « Ici Vernon Dursley » sans une once d'amabilité.

– Oui, lui répondit la voix d'une jeune femme à l'autre bout de la ligne. Bonjour. Je suis…Abby.

Vernon eut un rire bref. Il détestait les personnes pourvues de prénoms stupides.

– Je voudrais parler à votre neveu, M. Dursley.

M. Dursley sursauta. Il allait raccrocher mais il se ravisa. Après tout, la jeune femme parlait sur un ton plutôt normal, peut-être cela n'avait-il aucun rapport avec l'anormalité de son neveu. Cependant il ne pouvait imaginer quelconques autres raisons qui justifieraient cet appel.

– Pourquoi ? grogna-t-il, s'efforçant néanmoins de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas s'emporter.

– Heu… il a des ennuis.

C'était à prévoir, songea-t-il. 

– C'est grave ?

– Assez grave, j'en ai peur.

– Je suis son tuteur, vous devriez tout m'expliquer avant que je ne vous le passe. 

Il y eut une pause. 

– Vous voulez vraiment savoir, Monsieur ?

– Oui.

– D'accord. Suivit une nouvelle pause. Il était...sur un…balai…

– Taisez-vous ! s'exclama Vernon qui ne supportait pas qu'on prononce ce mot. Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux, hein ?

– On peut dire ça… répondit la jeune femme lentement. Vous voulez dire.. est-ce que je suis une sor- 

– Taisez-vous ! rugit-il à nouveau. Il s'estima heureux que Dudley et Pétunia fussent de sortie. Je vais le chercher ! 

Il couvrit le combiné d'une main, se tourna en direction des escaliers et cria : « Viens là ! »

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs poussa la porte de la troisième chambre et apparut sur le palier.

– Oui, Oncle Vernon ? 

Le garçon tentait de paraître courageux mais son oncle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il tremblait.

– Descends ! Tout de suite ! Quand il vit que le jeune homme hésitait, Vernon ajouta : Téléphone, pour toi.

– Pour moi ? demanda le garçon, ses yeux verts émeraude s'écarquillant sous la surprise. Qui est-ce? 

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque son oncle cria à nouveau :

– Ne pose pas de questions! Maintenant, dépêche-toi de descendre si tu ne veux pas que je monte te faire ta fête !

L'injonction poussa le neveu de Vernon à réagir. Chancelant, il sortit sur le palier et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Vernon lui donna une claque sur l'arrière du crâne et lui tendit le téléphone. Tout tremblotant encore, le garçon porta le combiné à son oreille. 

– Allo ? demanda doucement Harry. 

Il se demandait qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner.

– Harry ! C'est moi!

– Her-

– Chut! Je m'appelle Abby, ok?

Harry savait pertinemment que son oncle était appuyé contre le mur du couloir et le regardait, sans perdre une miette de ce qu'il disait.

– Abby, répéta-t-il comme s'il approuvait le nom de son interlocutrice.

– Harry, est-ce que ton oncle écoute ?

– Oui, répondit Harry d'une manière neutre, tout en se contraignant à ne pas regarder Vernon afin que ce dernier ne réalise pas la supercherie. 

– Je te préviens, si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot… l'avertit M. Durlsey. 

Harry savait de quoi il parlait, il savait aussi qu'il ne dirait rien, sans quoi Hermione réagirait outre mesure. 

– Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes hiboux ? Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis la première semaine des vacances. Ron s'inquiète et Sirius m'a même envoyé un hibou ! Les hiboux nous ramènent toutes nos lettres. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Oui, répondit Harry.

– Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ? 

Elle semblait perplexe. Harry soupira. Il se refusait catégoriquement à lui dire la vérité. 

À travers son soupir, Hermione crut déceler la raison de son silence et déclara :

– Je comprends, tu ne peux pas parler. Je vais devoir te poser des questions en oui ou non. Heu… as-tu répondu à l'une de nos lettres ?

– Non, dit Harry. 

Il se demandait jusqu'où elle irait.

– Tu as reçu les hiboux ?

– Oui.

C'était la vérité.

– Tu as ouvert les lettre ?

– Non.

– Oh. Est-ce que tu as _pu_ les ouvrir ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ? Oh, désolée, tu ne peux pas répondre, c'est vrai. C'est à cause des Dursley ?

– Oui.

– Donc, ils interceptent ton courrier ?

– En quelque sorte.

– C'est quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Non. 

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Hermione commençait à s'impatienter et poussa un soupir.

De son côté, Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il réfléchit très rapidement et déclara :

– Heu… serrab rus sertênef

– Quoi? demanda Hermione.

– Quoi? demanda l'oncle Vernon au même moment.

– Port titep

– Harry, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis. 

– Maistupeuxtensouvenir ? énonça Harry, le plus rapidement possible.

Heureusement, Hermione comprit :

– Oui, je pense…serrab rus sertênef, port titep, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Mais Harry, cela ne veut rien dire…

– Ecoute, formula distinctement Harry, je suis persuadé que tu dois être très occupée…Abby.

– C'est vrai ! répondit Hermione. Je leur ai dit que tu avais des ennuis à propos de quelque chose en rapport avec un balai. Tu pourras inventer le reste ?

– Oui, bien sûr. 

– Dis-moi juste si- 

Mais la communication fut coupée avant qu'elle puisse terminer. Après avoir raccroché de façon brusque, Harry se tourna vers son oncle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce charabia ? rugit Vernon.

– C'était…c'était… Harry essaya de se souvenir des paroles d'Hermione. C'était une promesse, ça veut dire que je ne le ferai plus jamais, et…

– Une promesse ? grogna Vernon, exaspéré.

– Oui. J'ai de sérieux ennuis. 

– Bien ! Tu es renvoyé ?

– Pas encore.

Vernon Dursley frappa une seconde fois Harry derrière la tête, le faisant tituber.

– N'emploie pas ce ton quand tu me parles ! Maintenant, remonte avant que ta tante et ton cousin ne reviennent ! Tout de suite !

Harry retourna tant bien que mal à l'étage, s'aidant de la rampe d'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Il courut se réfugier dans sa chambre aussi vite que possible. Enfin, il n'y était pas vraiment en sécurité mais il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance d'échapper aux coups de son oncle.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut Coq, le hibou de Ron, qui se cognait violemment contre la vitre de sa fenêtre.

Harry secoua tristement la tête :

– Je suis désolé Coq, murmura-t-il, tu pourrais peut-être passer entre les barres, même si Errol, Madeline et Flash ne peuvent pas, mais je ne peux pas ouvrir la fenêtre. La poignée a été arrachée.

Harry se demanda si l'oncle Vernon connaissait l'importance de sa force avant qu'il ne la casse. Désormais, la fenêtre ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais.

Hedwige hulula doucement depuis le bureau. Elle se tenait sur le journal intime d'Harry.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur la chaise et la caressa :

– Je suis vraiment désolé Hedwige, j'aimerais pouvoir te laisser sortir.

Hedwige se contenta de lui mordiller l'oreille. Harry souleva la maigre pile de parchemins qu'il avait réussi à conserver de l'année précédente et prit des bonbons pour hiboux qui dataient eux aussi d'un an plus tôt.

Il n'est pas utile de préciser que ceux-ci avaient depuis longtemps dépassé la date de péremption qui clignotait en rouge à l'arrière du paquet.

– Tu vas grossir si je continue à te donner ça,  tenta de plaisanter Harry tout en versant quelques bonbons dans la cage. 

Ils étaient dégoûtants mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Enfin, tout ce qu'Hedwige avait, car Harry, lui, n'avait rien.

Son estomac émit un grognement. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que le garçon n'avait pas mangé, et son dernier repas n'avait été que du pain et du fromage.

Harry s'était récemment interrogé sur l'anorexie. C'était dans un de ces magazines que les écoles moldues donnent chaque semestre, qui portent sur la santé et la sécurité, qu'Harry en avait appris un peu plus sur le sujet.

Il avait trouvé les magazines sous une pile de Dino's qui avaient appartenu à Dudley. Apparemment, c'était lui qui les avait amenés, posés à terre, puis oubliés. Harry s'étonnait qu'ils soient arrivés jusque dans la maison.

Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Harry s'était résigné à en lire quelques-uns tandis qu'il songeait à ses pauvres livres de Quidditch, enfermés à l'intérieur de sa malle dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Le fait que quelqu'un puisse choisir d'avoir faim pour perdre du poids le dépassait complètement. « Enfin, songea-t-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir sur la porte de l'armoire – il avait la peau sur les os –  je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire ».   

Harry se secoua pour se réveiller. Il avait manqué de s'endormir à même la chaise, devant son bureau. Il frotta son front qui était douloureux, enleva la plupart de ses vêtements et s'allongea sur son lit.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir en pyjama. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment honteux de n'avoir plus en tout et pour tout qu'un seul ensemble de vêtements à se mettre.

L'unique drap ne lui apportait aucun confort. Dudley lui avait volé sa couverture plus d'une semaine auparavant et Harry n'avait pas osé la réclamer. Dudley était presque aussi dangereux que ne l'était son père.

C'est pourquoi le jeune garçon dormait-il sur un matelas nu avec le drap-housse sur lui. C'était une chance pour lui que l'été ne soit pas terminé : en hiver, il serait probablement mort gelé.

Il y pensait toutes les nuits. C'était même dans son journal, quelque part_. « Est-ce que tu préférerais mourir de froid… ? » _

Harry s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur le matelas dépourvu d'oreiller. Il était trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit mis à part respirer. Il sombra dans un sommeil agité :  le jeune garçon rêvait.

Une fois de plus, la majestueuse chouette effraie le portait au-dessus de vastes villes endormies et de petits villages de campagne. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur c'était ce qu'Harry préférait dans le voyage. Il lui semblait que sa jambe n'avait jamais été fracturée et que ses côtes étaient encore solidement en place.

Ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu de la grande maison. Harry n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas non plus excité, juste curieux. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il entendait quelqu'un chanter.

_La chouette descendit au-dessus des jardins. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il crut apercevoir plusieurs formes drapées de noir se déplacer dans les buissons, mais la chouette ne s'attarda pas assez longtemps pour permettre à Harry de mieux regarder._

_ La chouette effraie entra dans la maison par l'une des plus grandes fenêtres et s'envola dans la nuit après avoir déposé Harry. Il se trouvait dans une pièce colorée et chaleureuse, peinte en jaune et blanc, les murs couverts de petits lapins violets qui donnaient des oeufs aux passants._

Une femme chantait une douce berceuse au bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras, alors qu'un petit garçon d'à peine six ans était assis et l'écoutait aussi. La femme ne remarqua pas la présence d'Harry.

Hush there

Little one

Don't cry out

I am here

Please be still

Hushabye

Little Baby 

Do not cry

Soon Papa

Will sing to you

Hushabye

Little one

Hushabye…

Malgré le calme de la chanson et la belle sensation d'amour et de chaleur qui se dégageait de la scène, Harry fronça les sourcils.

Ce rêve était différent des autres. Les autres commençaient toujours avec des Mangemorts…

OH NON.

Par pitié, non…

Un rire fou s'échappa des escaliers. Le petit garçon allait crier mais sa mère lui mit une main sur la bouche et le poussa dans le placard, le bébé toujours endormi dans ses bras.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit dans une explosion. Environ dix, non, vingt Mangemorts s'entassèrent dans la pièce. Le plus grand d'entre eux était aussi le seul qui ne portait pas de masque. Il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort.

Bien qu'elle se fût préparée à une attaque, la mère n'était pas prête à les affronter tous. Dans un cri, elle se jeta à terre, protégeant avec son corps son bébé qui hurlait.

Avec désinvolture, Voldemort leva sa baguette :

– Avada Kedavra !  murmura-t-il d'un ton redoutable.

Harry ressentit un éclair de douleur dans sa cicatrice et poussa un cri que personne ne put entendre.

Le mal était fait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit signe à un Mangemort. Ce dernier donna un coup de pied dans le corps inerte de la mère pour exposer le bébé, qui aimait les petits lapins. Il y eut à nouveau le flash de lumière verte et l'éclair de douleur. Le bébé cessa de pleurer.

Le garçon dans le placard hurlait maintenant, il venait d'entendre Voldemort assassiner sa mère et le bébé. Harry détourna ses yeux pleins de larmes lorsque Voldemort dirigea sa main vers l'enfant, maintenu par deux imposants Mangemorts.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Les toutes premières fois où ces rêves l'avaient visité, il avait déjà essayé d'intervenir. Il ne s'était rien passé, tel un fantôme, Harry avait marché à travers les gens, parfois quelques secondes avant leur mort.

Le seul aspect positif qu'il retirait de ces rêves était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner de cauchemars, car il en faisait un nouveau chaque nuit.

Il hurla lorsqu'une douleur bien plus terrible explosa dans sa cicatrice. Le garçon avait tenté de s'échapper. Ils avaient tous deux partagé sa douleur.

Harry avait réalisé que les meurtres se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Plus la victime cherchait à se défendre, plus Voldemort la faisait souffrir. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient combattu mais aucun n'avait survécu jusque là.

Le rire froid et sans pitié du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit une nouvelle fois lorsque le corps sans vie du petit garçon s'écroula sur le sol à côté de celui de sa mère. Les Mangemorts riaient toujours quand ils quittèrent la pièce, et lorsque la porte claqua, Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pour la centième fois, Ron observa la lettre que lui avait envoyée Hermione, et qui contenait les seuls indices qu'ils possédaient sur la situation d'Harry.

1) Harry reçoit les hiboux mais il ne peut pas ouvrir les lettres.

2) D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est à cause de son oncle et sa tante.

3) Serrab rus sertênef

Serrab rus quoi? Ron était prêt à envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour lui demander à quoi elle jouait quand il remarqua qu'il y avait un post scriptum à la lettre.

 « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cette dernière phrase signifie. Son oncle le surveillait alors je suppose qu'il me parlait en message codé. Tu comprends la phrase ? »

Et bien, non, Ron n'y comprenait rien. Il posa un oreiller contre la tête de lit et s'assit pour réfléchir à ce mystère.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Toi! DEBOUT! Maintenant! 

Harry était déjà réveillé. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil la nuit passée, à l'exception du moment où il avait rêvé, et il ne considérait pas cela comme du repos. Il avait enfilé ses uniques vêtements et était resté assis, immobile, durant deux heures : il s'efforçait de ne pas être malade.

Il était devenu très doué pour s'asseoir et réfléchir. La plupart du temps il pensait aux rêves, se demandait s'ils montraient la réalité ou encore essayait de les interpréter. Mais rien que de penser à ce bébé, immobile dans les bras de sa mère pendant que le petit garçon hurlait alors qu'on le traînait hors de sa cachette, cela suffisait à octroyer à Harry l'envie de vomir.  

Pourtant, il se ressaisit et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de sa chambre. Dès que le rêve avait pris fin, la douleur était revenue.

– Dépêche-toi ! cria sa tante Pétunia.

Harry avança jusqu'aux escaliers en se tenant les côtes. Alors qu'il posait à peine son pied sur la toute première marche, quelque chose le frappa violemment à la base de son dos et il roula au bas des escaliers en bois, heureusement recouverts de moquette.

Il atterrit au rez-de-chaussée avec un bruit sourd, étendu sur le côté. L'oncle Vernon se précipita hors de la cuisine :

– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? rugit-il.

– Harry mettait trop de temps à descendre les escaliers, déclara Dudley qui dégringolait bruyamment les marches. 

Comme si les escaliers étaient, comme les toilettes, des endroits sacrés où une seule personne à la fois pouvait s'aventurer.

 Vernon grogna et releva Harry en le tenant par le col de son tee-shirt trop grand, ce qui lui coupa la respiration :

 – Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, hein ? 

Incapable de parler, Harry se débattait, essayant de respirer.

– Réponds-moi ! 

Mais la pression sur sa gorge l'en empêchait. L'oncle Vernon le portait assez haut, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'aider de ses pieds.

– D'accord ! 

Harry eut soudain très mal au ventre. Il se pencha en avant alors que son maigre repas avalé quatre jours auparavant menaçait de ressortir. 

Pétunia appela Vernon depuis la cuisine :

– Pas dans le couloir mon chéri ! Et amène-moi le garçon ! 

Dudley courut à la cuisine. Vernon poussa Harry dans la pièce, et ce dernier tomba à genoux sur le carrelage glacé.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, une liste de corvées apparut devant ses yeux.

– Fais-les ! ordonna Pétunia. Ou tu ne mangeras pas aujourd'hui ! 

Comme d'habitude songea Harry en prenant la liste.

– Vas-y, dit Dudley, alors que sa mère lui tendait une énorme assiette de bacon. Les Dursleys avait depuis longtemps arrêté de faire cuisiner Harry, ils avaient trop peur qu'il les empoisonne. Harry devait admettre que c'était étrangement intelligent de leur part.

Il sortit de la cuisine puis, une fois dans le couloir, jeta un œil à la liste. Elle était longue. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps d'effectuer tous ces travaux en une seule journée.

Enfin, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se mettre au travail. La première tâche inscrite sur la liste était « désherber le jardin ». Cela semblait stupide de commencer par désherber. Il serait plus simple de tondre la pelouse en premier, par exemple.

Cependant, Harry avait appris qu'il était dans son intérêt de faire les choses dans l'ordre indiqué. Un changement pouvait l'entraîner à subir pire qu'une fracture.

C'est pourquoi, fiévreux et fatigué, Harry sortit un seau et une truelle du cabanon de jardin et se mit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, il était couvert de boue, ses genoux et son short étaient trempés et gelés à cause de la rosée, et ses mains le brûlaient pour avoir été en contact avec des orties à maintes reprises.

Encore vingt minutes plus tard, Harry peignait le cabanon de jardin pour la troisième fois en quinze jours. Les Dursleys devaient être à court d'idées et ne savaient plus quoi faire faire à Harry.

A l'origine, le cabanon était exactement de la même couleur que celle qu'utilisait Harry : marron foncé. Le garçon porta tout son poids sur sa jambe droite, à cause de la fracture dans la gauche, et se mit à peindre de haut en bas.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il songeait à combien il serait heureux de partir de chez les Dursley pour retourner à l'école avec ses amis. Jamais plus il ne se plaindrait d'avoir trop de devoirs.

Au bout d'un moment, il eut des fourmillements dans sa jambe droite et s'adossa contre le mur une minute pour regarder la peinture sécher. Il eut un faible sourire face à l'ironie de la situation.

– Toi ! 

Harry se redressa d'un coup, haletant de douleur tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur sa jambe blessée pour se retourner.

Sa tante l'avait observé depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, son regard perçant rivé sur lui durant sa vaisselle. À présent elle traversait la pelouse, irritée, et se dirigeait vers lui, la figure cramoisie.

– Que je ne te surprenne pas à bâcler ton travail, petit imbécile ! hurla-t-elle tout en faisant attention à ne pas alerter les voisins.

Effrayé, Harry remarqua que sa tante tenait à la main une poêle à frire encore toute savonneuse, mais elle se contenta de l'agiter pour qu'il se remette au travail.

Harry soupira puis retourna à sa peinture (en haut, en bas, en haut, en bas) et la tante Pétunia regagna la maison.

– Harry, mon enfant? 

Malgré les efforts de Pétunia, une voisine avait tout de même assisté à la scène. La petite tête de la vieille Madame Figg apparut bien au-dessus de la haie. Elle devait être montée sur quelque chose.

– Bonjour Madame Figg, émit Harry aussi chaleureusement qu'il pût. Mais sa voix était plate et monotone. 

– Ça à l'air amusant… avança la vieille femme.

– Ouais, dit Harry. Il réussit à lui faire un faible sourire avant de s'en retourner à ses coups de pinceaux réguliers et apaisants. En haut, en bas…

– Est-ce que tu as proposé de faire ça pour ton oncle ? demanda-t-elle.

– Heu… oui. déclara Harry, essayant d'être poli tout en évitant le regard de la voisine. 

Il avait découvert que les gens pouvaient déceler ses mensonges rien qu'en l'observant. Surtout sa famille.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? 

– Quoi ? demanda le garçon, levant finalement les yeux. Oui, évidemment, je vais bien.

– D'accord mon enfant, je voulais juste m'en assurer. 

Le sang d'Harry se figea dans ses veines. Avait-elle deviné? Pouvait-elle voir… ?

– C'est juste que, tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser, et puis tu as un oeil au beurre noir pas très joli… 

Harry expira, soulagé.

– J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, c'est tout. Je vais bien Madame Figg, vraiment. 

– Ah. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de venir à la maison pour en parler… 

Harry savait ce qu'il se passerait. Elle devinerait la vérité si elle le voyait d'assez près, puis il devrait faire face aux organismes pour la défense des enfants. Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille ?

– C'est très gentil de votre part Madame Figg mais je dois finir ça. Une autre fois, c'est promis. 

Et il lui offrit un sourire plus crédible.

Madame Figg secoua la tête et descendit de son panier à pommes. Quel sourire ! sougea-t-elle. Le garçon pourrait être beau s'il commençait à manger correctement. Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à réfléchir à la 'jeunesse d'aujourd'hui'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Hermione! 

– Bonjour, Mme Weasley. 

– Nous sommes si heureux que tu aie pu venir. 

– Je suis très heureuse que vous m'accueilliez, Mme Weasley. 

Hermione aperçut Ron dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. 

Après quatre jours passés à se faire du souci au sujet de l'étrange message d'Harry, les deux amis avaient décidé qu'il serait préférable qu'Hermione passe quelques jours au Terrier pour qu'ils puissent y travailler ensemble.

– Salut Hermione, dit Ron. 

Ses cheveux roux étaient décoiffés, il ne devait pas avoir dormi beaucoup.

– Salut Ron, répondit Hermione.

Ron la guida en haut des escaliers. Fred et Georges les attendaient dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione leur jeta un regard soupçonneux. 

– Ron nous a tout raconté, dit Fred.

– On vous aide, ajouta Georges fermement.

– D'accord. On a besoin d'autant d'aide que possible. On s'y met ? 

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cela ne servait à rien, songea Harry. La saison des fraises serait finie dans quelques mois de toutes façons. Pendant qu'il ratissait le sol, Harry songeait au fait qu'il savait pertinemment que Dudley ne voulait des fraises que dans le but de les étaler un peu partout pour effrayer les gens.

Personne n'oublierait cet accident fatal la semaine précédente, lorsque Suzanne, la voisine, s'était évanouie en découvrant un petit moineau recouvert de jus de fraise, accompagné d'un message qui annonçait :  « Un en moins. Il en reste des millions… » 

Harry en était presque à la moitié de la liste et il serait bientôt six heures. Depuis le matin, il avait récolté en prime : des égratignures dues à la scie, des échardes venant du nouveau bois, et un énorme bleu sur la joue à cause d'une casserole bien lancée. 

Il regarda le potager. Encore trois plants et puis… eh bien, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui venait ensuite.

– Harry ! 

Harry leva brusquement la tête et vit l'homme et le chien qu'il avait le moins envie de voir quand il était agenouillé dans la boue et qu'il avait un nouveau bleu assorti à son œil au beurre noir.

– Professeur Lupin ? Sirius ?   

Le chien grognait.

Très fort.

– Tais-toi! murmura Harry. Ils vont t'entendre ! 

Sirius aboya. 

– Je pense que c'était la version canine de « qu'ils viennent… », dit Remus Lupin.  Harry, qu'est ce qu- 

– Par ici, le coupa précipitamment Harry. 

Vacillant de douleur, il se leva et contourna la maison pour rejoindre le cabanon. Tante Pétunia n'était plus à la fenêtre.

 – Attention à la peinture, chuchota Harry en poussant la porte pour les laisser entrer.  Je viens juste de – mmph ! 

A peine furent-il à l'intérieur que Sirius se métamorphosa à une vitesse impressionnante et étreignit Harry entre ses bras.

Le garçon sanglota sous la douleur lorsque Sirius pressa sur ses côtes brisées. Rapidement son Parrain le lâcha.

– Harry, je suis désolé, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! 

– Rien du tout. 

– Harry, regarde-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que ces monstres ne t'ont pas fait de mal. 

– J'ai eut un accident, ok ? Je me suis cogné dans une porte… 

– Ouais, ouais, ouais, si tu veux, dit Sirius, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Regarde-moi Harry. 

Contre son gré, Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius. Celui-ci le tenait par le bras et lui faisait mal. Remus quant à lui se contentait de regarder.

– Ne me mens pas. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

– Je t'ai dit que… 

  Le professeur Lupin prit soudain la parole :

– Harry, tu boîtes et tu as deux blessures au visage. Et tu t'es cogné dans une porte ? 

– Je me suis fait mal à la jambe en tombant dans les escaliers. 

– Tu es particulièrement maladroit cet été, c'est ça ? grogna Sirius.

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il mentait. Il se tut.

– Je ne te laisse pas ici. 

– Sirius, tu ne peux pas… 

– Ah oui ? Pourquoi pas ? 

– J'ai promis à Dumbledore que je resterais ici… 

– Dumbledore ne se doutait pas que quelque chose comme ça se produirait, répliqua Sirius.

– Tu ne comprends pas ! Dumbledore m'a mit ici pour que je ne mette personne d'autre en danger ! Je ne peux pas aller ailleurs avant de retourner à Poudlard. 

– Harry, commença Remus. Ce n'est pas vrai… 

– TOI!! 

Harry s'arrêta net.

– Je dois y aller.   

Sirius se dirigea vers la porte dans l'espoir de trouver et de tuer la personne qui venait d'appeler Harry, mais Remus tendit la main pour le stopper :

– Il a raison Sirius. On aurait dû aller voir Dumbledore en premier. 

Harry savait qu'il faisait une erreur. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on s'inquiète pour lui maintenant, alors qu'il avait gâché l'été de la plupart des sorciers.

Résigné, Sirius poussa un long soupir :

– Harry, dit-il, si quelque chose t'arrive. N'importe quoi. Je veux que tu quittes cette maison dans la seconde, c'est compris ? Vas quelque part où tu te sais en sécurité. Prends le Magicobus s'il faut. Mais ne reste PAS ici. 

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et les deux hommes transplanèrent. Il s'en était fallu de peu. 

Le garçon de quinze ans sortit du cabanon de jardin où on venait de lui offrir la chance de s'échapper, et retourna vers l'enfer dans lequel il vivait.


	2. Célèbre dans deux mondes

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

J'espère que la fic vous plait jusqu'ici. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de penser au feedback, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'est très encourageant. )

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre chaque week-end mais tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle Keina et moi réussissons à travailler… J

Enjoy !

BiZ, nanouk !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Quelque chose de très simple doit nous échapper ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry n'a pas réfléchi, il a dit ça spontanément… Ça ne peut pas être si compliqué !

– Mais, tu étais au phélétone…répondit Ron. La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de le corriger. Peut-être que tu as mal orthographié quelque chose ?

– Ça n'a pas d'orthographe, Ron ! Et je ne peux pas savoir si je me suis trompée. J'ai juste écrit ce que je crois qu'il a dit.

– Oh, j'en sais rien, dit George, exaspéré. 

Il jeta à terre un parchemin couvert de plus d'une centaine de versions du message d'Harry.

Serrab rus sertênef… port setitep 

– Tout se mélange dans ma tête…

Hermione s'arrêta net. 

– Redis ce que tu viens de dire.

– Quoi, que tout se mélangeait dans…

– Oui! cria la jeune sorcière. C'est très facile ! Il s'agit de vrais mots, mais ce sont des anagrammes !

– Quoi? demanda Ron.

– Franchement Ron… déclara Hermione, une fois de plus. Ça veut dire que les lettres dans les mots ont été mélangées. Mais Harry n'aurait pas, je veux dire, Harry est très…. Mais il n'est pas intelligent à ce point…

– Et toi oui, je suppose ! enchérit Ron. 

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je sais ! dit Fred avec excitation. Il ne s'agit pas de véritables anagrammes. Les mots sont simplement à l'envers. Regardez le premier…'serrab'…'barres'

– Et 'rus' signifie 'sûr', ajouta Hermione automatiquement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela nous ait échappé…

– Donc 'sertênef' signifie 'fenêtres', continua lentement Ron, Et port setitep… 

– TROP PETITES ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Durant un instant, ils restèrent assis en silence.

– Oh, dit Georges après quelques minutes.

– Oui, dit Fred.

– Cela nous aide beaucoup, Harry, ajouta Ron.

– Eh bien, au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi il ne répondait pas à nos lettres, déclara Hermione.

– Oui, mais en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider ?

– À quoi tu t'attendais, Ron ? Je ne lui ai posé qu'une seule question !

Chaque jour ressemblait au précédent. Chaque jour. Seulement, ils étaient de pire en pire.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le coup de téléphone d'Hermione mais cela lui semblait une éternité. Plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée des classes. Cela lui paraissait encore plus long. 

Harry ne savait absolument pas comment il allait se procurer ses fournitures scolaires. Cette année il n'y avait ni Hagrid, ni les Weasleys, ni tante Marge, ni Coupe du Monde pour l'aider. Cette année, il était tout seul. 

Cependant, le plus révoltant était qu'il avait choisi d'être seul. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté l'aide de Sirius et de Remus lorsqu'ils étaient venus ? Harry pensait connaître la réponse : il ne supportait pas la honte.

Et puis, il avait dit la vérité, non ? Dumbledore voulait qu'Harry reste avec les Dursleys pour qu'il ne mette personne en danger. Si Voldemort ne se lançait pas activement à la recherche d'Harry, il y aurait beaucoup moins de morts et de souffrances. Harry devait rester.

C'était ce qu'il croyait. Et il en pâtissait.

Le jeune garçon en était arrivé au point où il redoutait de se retrouver soudain nez à nez avec son oncle, sa ceinture de cuir fermement logée entre ses énormes mains.

Il possédait maintenant des marques venant de chaque membre de son affectueuse famille. Des ecchymoses et des coupures recouvraient son dos.  Son visage était parsemé de bleus résultant des coups infligés par Dudley, et ses mains étaient brûlées à divers endroits : la tante avait repassé avec une telle ardeur que le fer était 'accidentellement' entré en contact avec la peau de son neveu.

Il n'avait l'autorisation de manger que lorsqu'il avait si faim qu'il en était malade ce qui donnait un goût atroce à la nourriture. 

Enfin, chaque nuit, Harry était oblige d'assister aux meurtres de parents et d'enfants sans défense. Au moins les hommes mouraient en combattant, tout comme la plupart des femmes qui ne portaient pas un bébé dans leurs bras. Mais les enfants n'avaient pas cette chance.

Toutefois, Harry s'imaginait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, et il avait tort. 

La douleur lancinante des derniers coups qu'il avait reçus se répandait dans son dos par vagues successives. Il s'efforça de le dissimuler tandis que, trois gros sacs sous chaque bras, il s'approchait d'un groupe de personnes attroupées devant l'épicerie.

La journée avait mal commencé. Il n'avait pas eu de petit déjeuner : en réalité, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mangé, mis à part les quelques pommes de l'arbre de Mme Figg dont les branches pendaient au-dessus de la haie des Dursleys. Harry avait tenté d'en attraper une à chaque fois qu'il travaillait dans le jardin. Elles le maintenaient en vie. 

Peut-être qu'un jour, pensa Harry, je pourrais aller à Gringotts pour changer des Gallions en Livres et la rembourser. 

Il ne pouvait même pas tenter de chiper quelque chose dans les paquets qu'il portait car, après une longue réflexion, sa Tante Pétunia avait trouvé une solution : Elle avait relevé le prix de tout ce qui se vendait à « Kings & Parkers », puis dressé une liste qu'elle avait fixée sur le réfrigérateur, juste à côté de l'ordonnance du régime de Dudley, qu'il ne suivait plus depuis longtemps.

 Si Harry ne revenait pas avec les bons achats et la monnaie exacte, il le payait très cher. À cet instant, la monnaie gisait dans l'un des sacs, car Harry n'avait plus confiance en ses poches.

Quelques jours auparavant, une traînée de miettes s'échappant de la poche de son jeans s'était répandue entre la cuisine et sa chambre : il dissimulait là un biscuit qui représentait deux jours de nourriture. 

Aïe.

Harry voulut éviter le bras d'un passant mais une vague de douleur se répandit dans son dos, grimpant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il faillit en lâcher ses sacs.

– Ça va mon petit ? 

Le jeune garçon sursauta alors que deux mains froides l'aidaient à se relever. Il sentit qu'on retirait les sacs de sa main gauche. 

– Mais ça pèse une tonne!

Harry frôla la crise cardiaque quand il vit qui l'avait aidé. C'était un policier. Un flic. La loi.

Il était vêtu de l'habit traditionnel, un costume bleu avec des boutons argentés, un casque sur la tête. Il ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place dans cette rue bondée, bordée de bâtiments modernes. 

– C'est bon, dit Harry, essayant de se redresser du mieux qu'il pouvait. 

Il tendit la main pour récupérer ses sacs. Le policier ne les lui rendit pas. Il scrutait le visage du garçon avec attention. Ce dernier s'imagina qu'il devait observer sa cicatrice.

– Tu as pas mal de bleus mon garçon… 

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

Il avait jeté un sortilège de magie Instinctive, c'est à dire sans l'aide de sa baguette, sur son visage pour empêcher les gens de voir les marques. Jusqu'ici, l'oncle Vernon n'avait rien dit, mais Harry s'efforçait de renouveler le sort chaque matin.

Cependant, ce matin-là, il avait oublié. Dudley voulait qu'Harry range sa chambre, et ce dernier avait appris à ses dépens qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de remettre en question les idées de son cousin. Les marques sur son visage devaient commencer à réapparaître.  

– Ce n'est rie- déclara Harry rapidement. Vraiment ! Je me suis cogné dans un placard il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est tout.

– Quel âge as-tu?

Quel curieux. 

– Quinze ans.

– Tu es vraiment petit pour ton âge. 

Harry se redressa, comme s'il se sentait offensé. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était partir d'ici, et ceci le plus rapidement possible. 

– Pourriez vous…? demanda-t-il, le bras tendu, dans l'espoir de récupérer les sacs de nourriture. Cette fois, le policier les lui donna. 

Une fois qu'il les eut tous récupérés, Harry reprit sa route, mais le policier l'arrêta.  

– Écoute, dit-il sérieusement. Je te soupçonne de ne pas me dire la vérité, je peux me tromper, mais s'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe, appelle ce numéro, d'accord ?

Il griffonna une série de chiffres sur l'une des feuilles de son carnet de contraventions, arracha la page et la glissa dans la poche de la chemise d'Harry. Ce dernier ne put pas refuser, les mains prises par les sacs. 

– Ne vous inquiétez pas… déclara-t-il à l'intention du policier alors qu'il s'en allait, mais il ne se retourna pas et disparut dans la foule. 

Harry remonta la rue en direction de Privet Drive tout en maugréant à voix basse. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Trois semaines complètes s'étaient écoulées depuis que les Weasley avaient passé des heures à déchiffrer ce stupide message, qui finalement ne les avait pas du tout aidés. 

C'était aussi ce jour-là qu'elle avait reçu un hibou du professeur Lupin l'informant de ce qui se déroulait sous le toit des Dursley.

Harry était maladroit. Elle pouvait le croire. Il était possible qu'il fût toujours sous le choc des évènements de la fin de l'année scolaire précédente.

Mais alors, pourquoi se faisait-elle un sang d'encre ?

C'était peut-être la faute d'Harry, après tout il ne regardait pas où il marchait.

Mais c'était parce qu'il se concentrait pour avancer.

Il devait se concentrer. Sinon, il serait tombé.

Les sacs étaient bien trop lourds pour ses épaules et ses bras blessés.

C'était de la faute de son oncle et sa tante.

Mais il ne vivrait pas avec son oncle et sa tante s'il n'y avait pas…

Voldemort. Harry jouait souvent à ce petit jeu. Et chacun des malheurs dans sa vie semblait avoir Voldemort pour seul coupable. Ou alors le coupable n'était autre qu'Harry lui-même. Sur certains points, il avouait volontiers être l'unique coupable.

Est-ce que tu préfèrerais mourir gelé… ? 

– Attention ! Oh, mais je n'y crois pas… C'est Harry Potter !

Harry manqua de se cogner la tête la première dans Malcolm Partridge. 

– Dudley ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Quelqu'un a laissé son chien sortir dans la rue !!

Dudley, Piers et Dennis se tenaient au coin d'une rue. Gordon et Jarvis, les nouveaux venus dans la petite bande – pour en faire parti, il suffisait d'aller à Smeltings, d'être grand, stupide et doué pour taper sur les autres ou pour les tenir – arrivèrent de l'autre côté.

Dudley afficha son sourire stupide, celui qui indiquait que quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose de petit avec des lunettes servirait de décoration au trottoir. 

– Dudley… commença Harry.

– Appelle-moi Maître Dudley, répondit celui-ci avec un plaisir malsain. 

Harry serra les dents.  

– Maître Dudley. Ce sont les courses de tante Pétunia. Elle va…

– On est tous _témoins_ ! Hein les gars ? dit Dudley à son petit gang, qui ne broncha pas. On l'a tous _vu_ renverser les courses, hein ?

Ils comprirent enfin. Même dans cette situation, qui semblait plutôt dangereuse, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils lui rappelaient les Mangemorts. 

– Ah, d'accord. Ouais.

– Évidemment.

– Bien sûr qu'on l'a vu.

– Il a tout lâché et tout piétiné, c'est ça ?

– Exact, Dennis. Et après…

Dudley attrapa le sac le plus proche et dénicha un billet de cinq Livres.

– Après, il a pris la monnaie, et il est parti, vous êtes d'accord ?

– On devait faire quelque chose… ajouta Piers pour compléter l'histoire, un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres.

– Il était dangereux pour la com…com…

– Non, Jarvis. C'est la com…la communau…

– On s'en fout de ce que c'est ! Attrapez-le !

Harry lâcha les sacs. Il lui serait impossible de les sauver. Il s'avéra qu'il était incapable de se sauver lui-même. 

Ils commencèrent par le jeter à terre, ce qui était supportable. Puis, ce fut le tour de nombreux coups de pied dans ses côtes déjà bien meurtries. Harry les endura. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas crier. Il ne savait pas si le policier était déjà loin. Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si Dudley atterrissait en prison par sa faute. 

– Inpedimenta !

Piers cessa de bouger. Harry se débattit pour qu'il le lâche. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui dans l'intention de découvrir l'idiot qui avait lancé ce sortilège. 

– Stupefix !

Gordon tomba sur le sol. La situation était hors de tout contrôle. Les autres garçons ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que leurs deux compagnons étaient, pour l'un, assommé, pour l'autre, temporairement paralysé.

– Tarentallegra ! Oh, tant pis. Stupefix ! 

Le premier sort avait manqué sa cible. Le second eut pour effet d'envoyer Jarvis cogner contre Dudley puis de tomber immobile sur le sol. 

Dennis hurla. Dudley sursauta et se retourna avec hâte, laissant Malcom tenir seul Harry par le col. 

Harry trouva ses lunettes sous sa main et les mit à l'insu de celui qui le tenait. Un des verres était brisé mais il voyait plutôt distinctement à travers l'autre…

_Oh non. C'est impossible. _

Dudley se tenait debout, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, les yeux écarquillés. Et là, lui faisant face, il y avait Hermione. Et une baguette magique. 

– C'est mieux, dit Hermione d'un ton froid. Maintenant lâche-le.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Dudley étaient encore terrorisé à l'idée d'être nez à nez avec un sorcier. Mais l'été qu'il venait de passer en compagnie d'un Harry quasi catatonique devait avoir remédié à sa peur.

Il fit un signe à Malcolm qui se leva, tenant fermement le bras droit d'Harry où une ancienne plaie venait probablement de s'ouvrir à nouveau, à en juger par le sang qui s'en écoulait. Dudley les rejoint et saisit Harry par l'autre bras. Avant même qu'Hermione puisse ouvrir la bouche pour l'arrêter (ou pire), Dudley avait sortit son canif et en appliquait maintenant la lame sur la gorge de son cousin.

– Si tu bouges, dit-il à Hermione, je le tue.

Hermione se mit à trembler légèrement mais conserva sa baguette pointée. Harry ne songeait qu'à une chose : « mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ? »

– Tu n'oseras pas, déclara la jeune fille. Tous remarquèrent qu'elle n'était sûre de rien. Vous êtes de la même famille, vous avez le même sang.

– J'ai déjà tué, tu sais, répliqua Dudley, une note d'amusement au fond de sa voix. Des souris et des oiseaux. Parfois des chats. Et des petits chiens. Il est l'un d'entre vous. Cela fait de lui un animal. Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de le… faire dormir un peu… ?

Harry poussa un cri, le canif lui avait légèrement entaillé le cou. Il ne réalisait même pas à quel point son regard était empli de supplication.

Vaincue, Hermione abaissa doucement sa baguette. Dudley désigna ses amis évanouis.

– Réveille-les.

Étouffant un léger sanglot, Hermione leva sa baguette à nouveau.

– Enervatum.

Les quatre garçons se redressèrent doucement.

– Venez, dit Dudley. 

Sa petite bande le suivit le long de la rue, Malcolm tenant toujours Harry. Ils laissèrent les courses de la Tante Petunia derrière eux et se retournèrent pour se moquer de la jeune fille, la main fermée sur un morceau de bois qui s'était révélé inutile. 

Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait été battue par une bande de voyous moldus, et Harry allait en pâtir… 

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait encore ici ? Elle devait aller chercher de l'aide. Elle devait contacter Dumbledore, Sirius, n'importe qui.

Mais cela risquait de prendre trop de temps…

Impuissante, elle regarda les sacs déchirés, leur contenu répandu sur le sol. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à recevoir un hibou. Une mise en garde officielle pour avoir utilisé la magie…

Hermione remarqua soudain un morceau de papier parmi les oranges écrasées. Elle le ramassa et le déplia. Heureusement, un seul côté du papier avait été sali par les fruits.

Elle regarda fixement ce qui était écrit, puis leva les yeux vers le haut de la rue. Il y avait une cabine téléphonique à moins de vingt pas. Soudain, le propriétaire de ce papier ou ce qui l'avait amené ici n'eurent plus aucune importance.

Si quelqu'un s'était par hasard retrouvé, cinq minutes plus tard, aux environs d'une cabine téléphonique rouge postée non loin d'une pile de sacs de nourriture renversés, il aurait pu entendre une jeune fille de quinze ans déclarer :

– Bonjour … Hermione Granger … Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est au sujet de mon ami Harry…

Et si la personne avait par hasard décidé d'entrer dans cette cabine téléphonique après le départ de la jeune fille, il aurait pu apercevoir un morceau de papier arraché à un carnet de contraventions. Ce papier aurait été abandonné là, posé sur les pages jaunes, deux notes inscrites dessus :

_____________

Enfants:

0800 11 11 11

_____________

M. W. J. Y. A. S. Anderson vivait dans la plus petite maison qu'il était possible de s'imaginer, au sommet d'une colline quelque part à Huntington. Bien sûr, il ne reste pas beaucoup de collines à Huntington, encore moins de vertes. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, M.Anderson habitait sur l'une d'entre elle. Beaucoup de monde se demandait par quel moyen mystérieux M. Anderson parvenait à tenir le Gouvernement loin de ses terres. Mais pour Norman Mornille, c'était juste de la chance, que le Bon Dieu veille sur lui.

Norman Mornille voyait tout le monde de cette façon. Du moment que le Bon Dieu veillait sur eux, ils étaient à ses yeux des gens biens. Et comme la Bible dit que Dieu veille sur tout le monde, les yeux de Norman devaient avoir beaucoup de travail.

Sa famille s'était vite lassée de ses sermons constants : mis à part son arrière-grand-père, ils n'étaient pas des gens très religieux. Pourtant, beaucoup de ses amis lui avaient conseillé de devenir Pasteur.

Cependant Norman n'était pas vraiment Pasteur. C'était le postier du village. Et tout le monde l'appelait Norman.

Les roues de la bicyclette de Norman crissaient toujours lorsqu'il montait en haut de la colline d'Anderson. Il sifflotait au rythme du bruit qu'elles faisaient. 

Il n'était pas mécontent que la maison de M.Anderson soit la dernière sur son parcours. Cela donnait à la pauvre bicyclette une occasion de tourner un peu. Parfois, il était intrigué et se demandait pourquoi M.Anderson ne recevait jamais de courrier outre les journaux. Mais c'était moins lourd. De cette manière, Norman voyait du positif dans chaque situation.

Une fois en haut de la colline, Norman s'approcha de la maison et frappa vigoureusement à la porte. 

Il entendit un bruit de verre qui se brisait, puis un juron. Devant ce langage, Norman effectua un signe de croix sur la poitrine, et, une seconde plus tard, M. Anderson lui-même se tenait à la porte.

– Bonjour Norman, dit-il vivement. Vous avez mes journaux ?

– Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit Norman, le _Mail_ et le _Times_, comme toujours.

Il lui tendit les journaux.

–Merci Norman. Bonne journée. Les temps sont difficiles en ce moment, non ?

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. Que Dieu vous garde.

– Oui, oui, répondit vaguement M. Anderson avant de fermer la porte.

Norman enfourcha son vélo, tout en pensant à la quiche au jambon qui l'attendait chez lui.

Quand M. Anderson retourna en courant dans son atelier, le tapis fumait. D'un geste impatient, il étouffa le feu avec son pied. Puis, il attrapa une pelle usée et une brosse et ramassa les morceaux de la flasque de potion. 

Il lâcha un juron, s'en voulant pour la cinquième fois d'avoir oublié sa baguette à l'étage ce jour-là. Les rhumatismes dans ses jambes l'empêchaient de monter les escaliers plus de deux fois par jour. Ou alors, peut-être était-il fainéant. 

M. Anderson gagnait sa vie en recevant des journaux Moldus et en les ré-envoyant. Albus Dumbledore le payait grassement pour ça. Anderson ne comprenait pas quel intérêt le vieil homme portait aux journaux, les nouvelles étaient si ennuyeuses. Mais cela le tenait occupé jusqu'au jour où la « chance de sa vie » se produirait et où il vendrait une potion qui fonctionnerait vraiment.

– Regarde-toi Willie, disait-il souvent. La chance va enfin arriver, tu verras. Mais tu dois la faire venir bientôt. Il ne te reste pas tant de temps que ça. 

En soupirant, William Anderson saisit les journaux et les attacha à la patte de Griddle, son hibou. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever l'emballage. Tandis que Griddle s'envolait dans le crépuscule avec les journaux, il se détourna. Les regards étranges que les habitants du village portaient sur sa maison ne l'atteignaient pas. 

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas mangé depuis un bon moment. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'assit à son bureau, résistant à l'envie de mâchonner sa plume au cas où un membre du personnel de Poudlard ferait irruption dans son bureau. 

Il y avait bien une lettre qu'il avait oublié d'envoyer ou quelque chose… ?

Surgissant de la fenêtre ouverte, un hibou pénétra dans la pièce. Il portait la « Gazette du Sorcier » entre les serres. Dumbledore remercia poliment le hibou, le paya, puis le laissa reprendre sa route. Heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, il s'installa pour lire le journal.

Au fil de sa lecture, il fronça les sourcils. Les nouvelles étaient toujours les mêmes. Les attaques des Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus féroces, mais pas un seul journal n'osait ne serait-ce que sous-entendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même pourrait être à la tête des attaques. Pas un seul. 

Ablus referma le journal dans un soupir. Ils comprendraient bientôt, et là, Fudge lui-même ne serait pas capable de les faire taire…

C'était apparemment une bonne heure pour lui, car un autre hibou approchait, silencieux et rapide, au-dessus de la forêt. Dumbledore le reconnut.

– Ah, Griddle. Comment va ce bon vieux William, dis-moi ?

Griddle hulula doucement et tendit la patte. Il détestait les dimanches. Le journal était trois fois plus lourd que d'habitude.

Albus commença à défaire l'emballage de papier dont les Moldus insistaient pour envelopper les journaux, et Griddle s'envola. 

S'adossant à sa chaise, il ouvrit le journal à la Une et fit un bond, choqué par ce qu'il vit. 

Mme Figg, du numéro 4, Civet Drive, dont les pommes avaient nourri Harry à intervalle régulier durant quelques jours, n'avait pas eu la chance d'ouvrir le journal ce matin là.

D'abord, elle s'était occupée de ses arbres adorés, y compris celui qui penchait au-dessus de la haie des Dursleys.  Puis, elle avait répandu des miettes sur la pelouse pour attirer les oiseaux elle adorait les regarder. Ensuite, elle avait fait le ménage avant de prendre un moment pour répondre à une lettre de sa fille.

À présent, elle versait l'eau bouillante de sa théière dans un récipient garni de feuilles de thé et se préparait à servir le mélange additionné d'une quantité de lait dans sa tasse préférée, celle qui était ornée de petites pommes.

Elle ramassa le _Daily Mail_ sur la table, le secoua pour l'ouvrir et bu une gorgée de son thé.

Puis elle hurla et lâcha la tasse qui se brisa sur le sol en cinq gros morceaux. 

Hermione ne mangeait pas grand chose de son petit déjeuner, négligeant les réprimandes de sa mère. Celle ci ignorait tout du petit voyage que sa fille avait fait à Little Whinging la veille. 

L'homme au téléphone avait dit à Hermione de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Devinez quoi ? Elle était très inquiète.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Sa mère pensait qu'elle était allée rendre visite à Ron, en train cette fois-ci. Cependant, elle se sentait coupable, car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne faisait que retarder les choses.

Lorsque la boite aux lettres claqua, Mme Granger fit mine de se lever. Mais Hermione lui fit un signe de la tête et se leva à sa place. Elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant derrière elle ses céréales ramollies. 

Tout en baillant, elle ramassa le journal et y jeta un œil. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier, sa mère accourut dans le couloir.

Remus Lupin portait deux sacs de provisions presque aussi lourds que l'avaient étés ceux d'Harry. Ils auraient même pu être un peu plus lourds mais Remus commençait une fois de plus à manquer d'argent. 

Sirius n'avait pas d'argent. Il avait promis de rembourser Remus, et avait même été jusqu'à lui proposer de partir et d'aller vivre avec Mundungus pendant quelques temps (un vieil ami qui connaissait désormais la vérité sur Sirius, même s'il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour le persuader) mais Remus n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler.

Dès que l'école aurait repris, ils habiteraient tous les deux à Poudlard durant au moins un semestre. Dumbledore allait avoir besoin d'eux.

Le vendeur de journaux était juste au bout de la rue. Remus se sentit le courage d'aller saluer Greg Foster, le propriétaire du magasin, qui n'était ami avec Lupin qu'en fonction de la somme d'argent qu'il recevait de lui. Remus ajusta les sacs dans ses bras et se dirigea dans cette direction. 

Il s'arrêta pour regarder la nouvelle affiche à l'extérieur de la boutique. Il y en avait une nouvelle chaque semaine. 

« La vie vous ennuie ? Les affaires du monde sont trop confuses pour vous ? Venez vendredi à notre réunion hebdomadaire à la mairie. Le sujet de la semaine : Le stress dû aux événements ordinaires. »

Alors qu'il lisait ça, le regard de Remus coula sur les gros titres du _Mirror._

Adolescent victime de coups et blessures

Intrigué, Remus attrapa le journal. Les achats s'échappèrent de son autre main lorsqu'il vit la photographie qui couvrait la Une. 

C'était une photo d'Harry. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, mais Remus ne pouvait pas s'y tromper, il le reconnaissait, depuis les cheveux en bataille, le visage sans expression, le torse dangereusement maigre et recouvert de cicatrices, jusqu'aux jeans en haillons et aux tennis usées.

À l'intérieur, il découvrit une autre photo d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, on voyait son dos, couverts d'une multitude de plaies et cicatrices, plus nombreuses encore que sur son torse. Son pied gauche était croisé derrière sa jambe droite, comme s'il en était honteux. 

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'il parcourait le premier paragraphe. 

Voici ce à quoi les services  pour la protection de l'enfance ont été confrontés hier, alors qu'ils portaient secours à Harry Potter, 15 ans, harcelé par un groupe d'adolescents qui ont pris la fuite dès l'arrivée des secours.

La rumeur dit qu'une jeune femme, dont les inspecteurs refusent de donner le nom, a appelé le numéro d'urgence après avoir été témoin de l'agression de ces jeunes sur Potter.

_Cependant, certaines des  cicatrices qui couvrent le corps du jeune homme datent au moins de plusieurs semaines, elles semblent être l'œuvre des tuteurs de Potter, qu'il affirme ne pas être ses vrais parents…_

Remus survola le reste. Il se rendit à la page sept, où la terrible histoire continuait. Les mots ne faisaient que raconter les efforts fournis par Harry pour refuser l'évidence des actes mentionnés au début de l'article.

Il y avait une photo des lunettes d'Harry, brisées. Et un autre zoom sur une blessure profonde d'au moins un centimètre.

 Le contenu du dernier paragraphe attira son regard.

 _Un inspecteur a déclaré aux journalistes que la nuit dernière le jeune homme parlait dans son sommeil : « laissez les tranquilles ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Attendez, non ! » disait-il._

_Si vous avez des informations supplémentaires concernant ce cas ou sur le lieu de résidence de ses tuteurs, appelez le numéro suivant : 0800 11 11 11 ou adressez-vous à la police SVP._

Toujours sous le choc, Remus acheta le journal sans adresser la parole à Greg, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Sirius n'allait pas être content.

_A suivre…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grand merci à Laterose et à Keina (bon boulot sur cette partie !).

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou posté du feedback :

Nymoue, Ginny, Tiffany, Mokido et Navi!

Luffynette: je t'ai envoyé le chapitre par mail suite à ta review…j'attends tjs une réponse !! J

A bientôt pour le troisième Chapitre : « Professeur Little » !

BiZ, nanouk !


	3. Professeur Little

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

            Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Si Certains d'entre vous trouvent que la fic est un peu « lente » jusqu'ici, rassurez vous, les choses ne vont pas tarder à bouger un peu plus ! )

pensez au feedback ! )

Enjoy,

BiZ, nanouk !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPITRE 3

Professeur Little

Des questions. Des questions naissaient de partout. Même du fond de son cœur, de cette petite partie qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était et qui s'interrogeait également.

Comment étaient-ils arrivés ? Tout à coup, il s'était retrouvé face à un Moldu d'une quarantaine d'années alors que la minute d'avant, il avait les yeux rivés sur le visage sournois de Dudley, qui s'apprêtait à le frapper à l'aide de la canne qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour casser le bras de Harry.

Tant qu'il était transporté dans l'ambulance, il avait réussi à rester conscient.

Il ignorait comment mais ils connaissaient déjà son nom et lui posaient sans arrêt des questions. Il y avait trois hommes et deux femmes. L'un d'entre eux prenait des notes en chuchotant :

– Faites-le parler, faites-le parler !

Il avait dû s'évanouir à un moment ou à un autre. Quand il réouvrit les yeux, il était confortablement installé sur un lit d'hôpital garni d'oreillers et recouvert d'un drap.  Là, d'autres inconnus lui demandaient de se redresser pour qu'ils puissent prendre des photos. 

Pour quelle raison? se demanda Harry. Peut-être dans le cas où il quitterait subitement ce monde.

Ce ne fut qu'après cela qu'ils l'examinèrent et mirent son bras dans un plâtre. Cependant, pas un seul des médecins n'arrivait à la cheville de Mme Pomfresh.

Il avait supporté les photographes car il était trop épuisé et meurtri pour les repousser, bien qu'il détestât les appareils photos et qu'ils l'eussent obligé à enlever sa chemise.

Mais ils n'obtiendraient rien d'autre de lui.

Il ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il ne leur dirait pas où il habitait.

Personne ne saurait la vérité. Sauf si…

– Sauf si quoi, Harry ?

– Hmmm ?

– Harry ?

– Hmm... hmm.. hmmm ?

– Fais « hmmm » tant que tu veux Harry, j'ai tout mon temps.

– Vous croyez qu'il se réveille ? 

– Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Appelez donc une de ces cinglées d'infirmières moldues …

– Sirius !

– Oh, je ne leur en veux pas. Je deviendrais fou moi aussi si je travaillais ici.

– Tu es cinglé, Sirius.

Sirius…Je connais ce prénom…

– Hermione, qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire quand il se réveillera ?

– Comment ça ?

– Tu lui as quasiment sauvé la vie.

– Et alors ? Il a sauvé les nôtres de nombreuses fois déjà. Il était peut-être temps que je lui rende la pareille.

Je connais cette voix, si familière…

– Hmmm ? je suis où ? »

– Harry!

– S… Sirius ?

– Oui, Harry. Hermione est là aussi.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos, sur une matière confortable, et il aurait pu jurer que ses paupières étaient ouvertes. Il y avait deux grandes silhouettes floues au-dessus de lui. Il se demanda si elles étaient humaines…

– Tiens, dit l'une des silhouettes dont la voix ressemblait à celle d'Hermione.

– Oui, Harry. Hermione aussi est là…

Harry reconnut la sensation familière du métal sur son nez alors qu'on lui mettait ses lunettes. Elles n'améliorèrent sa vue que d'un seul de ses yeux, mais il pouvait distinguer Hermione et Sirius, qui avaient tous deux l'air très inquiet. Sirius, en particulier. De plus, il se devinait autre chose dans son regard. Était-ce de la peur ? De la colère ?

– J'ai rêvé de plein de gens…et ils prenaient des photos…

– Tu es dans un hôpital Moldu, Harry. Les photos étaient destinées aux fichiers de l'hôpital mais elles ont atterri dans les mains des journalistes, on ne sait comment…

Harry grogna.

– Et c'est comme ça que vous m'avez retrouvé.

Sirius rit jaune. Y avait-il des larmes dans ses yeux ?

– Remus a trouvé un journal. Je lui ai collé un œil au beurre noir quand il a essayé de m'empêcher de me lancer à la poursuite de ces… – Il s'arrêta dans l'espoir de trouver un nom convenable. Il a réussi à me convaincre que tu comptais d'avantage. Enfin, je le savais de toutes façons, je pensais juste que c'était mon devoir de...enfin… 

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, il commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux.

Harry tourna la tête du mieux que sa souffrance le lui permettait et regarda Hermione.

– Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– C'est à toi de nous le dire, répondit Hermione. Elle semblait assez contrariée. Harry, il allait te tuer.

Oh, bon sang.

– Hermione, tu n'as quand même pas… 

– Je leur ai tout dit. Mais il y a plus que ça, hein ? Ton bras n'a pas pu être cassé avant car ton cousin et l'autre garçon te tenaient. Et avant… depuis combien de temps les choses se passent-elles de la sorte ?

Harry ferma les yeux et ignora la question. Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'interrompre, il demanda brusquement :

– Comment as-tu su que c'était Dudley ? 

Il se souvint des paroles d'Hermione.

Tu n'oseras pas. Vous êtes de la même famille, vous avez le même sang.

– D'après ta description, répondit simplement Hermione. 

Le ton de cette réplique fit comprendre à Harry qu'Hermione elle-même avait ignoré la réponse à cette question quelques minutes auparavant et qu'elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Cela ne servait à rien de cacher ce qu'il s'était passé à Hermione. Elle le savait déjà. Tant pis.

– Il ne m'aurait pas vraiment tué, déclara Harry en évitant de les regarder dans les yeux. Il avait juste très peur de toi, c'est tout. Tu n'avais pas à jeter un sort aux autres. Je m'en sortais bien, vraiment.

– Bouse de Dragon !! Il t'a quasiment tranché la gorge.

C'était la vérité. Sirius émit un sifflement lorsque Harry porta lentement la main à sa gorge et fit courir ses doigts sur la marque qui avait durci pendant la nuit.

À cet instant précis, on frappa à la porte. La pièce en comprenait deux, remarqua Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions du style « pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans une salle normale ? » car Sirius se transforma en un gros chien noir et se cacha sous le lit.

Harry grogna à nouveau lorsque Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Il était suivit d'un petit docteur corpulent affublé d'un pantalon noir et d'une blouse blanche.

La position actuelle d'Harry ne lui permettait pas de porter son regard sur un point très bas, c'est pourquoi il lui était impossible d'employer sa technique habituelle, consistant à fixer le plancher. À la place, il observa le plafond.

– Donc nous sommes d'accord, disait Dumbledore au docteur. 

Soudain, Harry pensa qu'il ne devait pas être docteur. Ceux qu'il avait vus à la télé et celui qui avait soigné son entorse à la cheville portaient des stéthoscopes. De plus, celui-ci n'avait pas du tout un air de docteur.

D'habitude, ils étaient plutôt du genre jovial, non ? Cet homme-là grimaçait. Mais beaucoup de gens grimaçait en présence d'Harry lorsqu'il était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital.

Harry était à présent très perturbé, il essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas le regarder et contempler plutôt le plafond blanc à rayures blanches de la chambre d'hôpital.

– Il restera à l'école pour la fin de l'été, et je dois envoyer toutes informations supplémentaires à cette adresse, déclara le pas-vraiment-docteur d'une voix dont la tonalité monocorde semblait sous l'influence de quelqu'un.

Harry ne croyait pas qu'il s'agisse d'un sortilège, mais juste de crainte respectueuse face à son directeur, qui était, quand il s'en donnait la peine, très enclin à inspirer ce genre de sentiments chez les autres.

– Oui, tout à fait, dit Dumbledore.

– Et vous confirmez que M. et Mme Vernon Dursley sont responsables de ces blessures ?

– Et leur fils ! ajouta Hermione. Ne vous avisez pas de l'oublier !

Grunning acquiesça. 

– Ah, je vois qu'Harry est réveillé, déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Ta photo est dans toutes les maisons d'Angleterre, jeune homme. Pas joli-joli ton œil… remarqua-t-il en désignant un point situé juste au-dessus du champ de vision du concerné.

Harry leva la main et comprit immédiatement pourquoi la moitié de sa vue était floue. Le verre gauche de ses lunettes avait disparu.

Ne pas oublier d'éviter la canne quand il frappera à nouveau, tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec les deux bras cassés. Whack ! Oups, pas assez rapide. Il n'y a plus qu'à ajouter une autre paire de lunettes à l'interminable liste des objets que Dudley casse systématiquement. 

– Franchement, ce n'est pas si grave… hasarda Harry.

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

– Harry ! Ton bras est cassé ! s'écria-t-elle avant de ponctuer sa phrase d'une expression qu'elle n'aurait d'ordinaire jamais autorisé Ron à employer en public.

– Dudley s'est juste emporté.

– Il m'a tenue à distance en menaçant de te tuer ! C'est illégal !

– Ce n'est pas la peine, Mademoiselle, dit le pas-vraiment-docteur. Il ne dira rien. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore : Je suppose que vous me tiendrez au courant lorsqu'il expliquera la vérité. C'est plutôt dur de mener un procès à terme sans le témoin.

– Bien sûr, M. Grunning, répondit le directeur.

L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux. 

– Vernon Dursley, c'est ça ? Mon frère finance sa compagnie, vous savez, mon frère est un grand charpentier. Je suis sûr que M. Dursley va être ravi de l'apprendre…

– Votre frère est également très volubile, je suppose, dit Dumbledore. Hermione, ta mère t'attend.

C'était une invitation polie à quitter la chambre.

– Au revoir Harry, on se voit dans une semaine pour la rentrée !

Elle sortit, et, tandis qu'elle passait la porte, jeta un regard attristé par-dessus son épaule.

Au moment où Dumbledore lui tendit la main, Harry réalisa qu'il portait pour tout vêtement une chemise et un pantalon d'hôpital qui dégageaient une odeur de désinfectant. Il supposa que ses propres vêtements devaient être couverts de sang. 

Il laissa Dumbledore l'aider à se relever. Il trembla un peu mais réussit à tenir debout. Harry sourit faiblement. 

– Voilà, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de nous reconduire, M. Grunning, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de travail.

Grunning partit en le remerciant maladroitement et Sirius rampa hors de sa cachette.

Dumbledore sortit un boîtier à lunettes d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il avait exactement la même forme que ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

– Ceci nous ramènera à Poudlard.

Harry observa l'objet. C'était forcément un Portoloin.

_– Tous les deux, dit alors Harry._

_– Quoi ?_

_– On prend le trophée tous les deux en même temps. __Ç_a restera une victoire de Poudlard. On sera ex æquo.__

_Cedric regarda Harry. Il décroisa les bras._

_– Tu… Tu crois ?_

_– Oui, dit Harry. On s'est aidés l'un l'autre, non ? Et on est arrivés ensemble jusqu'ici. Alors, on n'a qu'à prendre le trophée ensemble._

_Pendant un instant, Cedric sembla ne pas croire ses oreilles. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage._

_– Tu as raison, dit-il. Viens._

_Il prit Harry par le bras et l'aida à avancer en boitillant vers le piédestal sur lequel était posé le trophée. Tous deux tendirent alors la main vers chacune des anses de la coupe qui scintillait sous leurs yeux._

_– A trois, d'accord ? dit Harry. Un… Deux… Trois…_

_D'un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée._

_A cet instant, Harry ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il n'arrivait plus à lâcher le Trophée des Trois Sorciers qui l'entraîna comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cedric toujours à côté de lui._

– Vous êtes sûrs? demanda Harry avec prudence avant de poser son doigt sur le boîtier.

Tandis qu'il se transformait, Sirius grogna ce qui semblait être un oui puis toucha l'objet lui aussi. Durant cela il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Harry. 

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de l'entendre dire :

– Tu vas devoir nous faire confiance pour cette fois…

– 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le professeur McGonagall était très inquiète. À peine trois heures auparavant, Albus avait accouru en bas de l'escalier, déclarant qu'il serait absent pendant quelques heures et qu'ils comprendraient tout en lisant un journal moldu qu'il lui jeta, à son plus grand étonnement, entre les mains.

Son petit déjeuner n'avait plus eu aucun goût après cela. Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté la Grande Salle les assiettes et les couverts avaient depuis longtemps retrouvé leur propreté.

Assise sur sa chaise à la table des professeurs, elle lisait et relisait sans relâche l'article à la Une du journal.  Elle savait bien que c'était une erreur de laisser Harry chez ces gens. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris le temps d'en avertir Dumbledore ?

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien, à part attendre, assise sur sa chaise, le retour de Dumbledore. Avec un peu de chance, Harry serait avec lui.

Soudain, elle se remémora la façon dont les autres professeurs avaient réagi à la nouvelle.

Le professeur Sinistra éclata en sanglots lorsqu'elle vit le journal que McGonagall avait laissé tomber devant elle. Minerva s'assit doucement et observa.

Sinistra passa le journal à Flitwick, qui, sous le choc, faillit le lâcher.

– C'est un journal Moldu, remarqua sèchement Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions, alors qu'il fixait avec dégoût l'image immobile de Michael Owen sur la dernière page des sports.

– Mais regardez ! couina Flitwick en lui lançant le journal.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le titre et la photo d'Harry, famélique, couvert de cicatrices, un coquard sur le visage, soutenant son bras droit sans doute fêlé, sinon cassé. 

Personne ne put déceler ce que cachait l'expression de Rogue. Il semblait toujours aussi impassible quand il passa le journal à Hagrid qui tendait la main.

Hagrid ne broncha pas, les yeux rivés sur le journal. Il se mit à trembler, de peine comme de rage, et s'agrippa aux  feuilles de papiers qui semblaient bien fines entre ses énormes mains.

– De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda la nouvelle, Wendy Little. 

Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du géant et le professeur Chourave parvint à extirper le journal d'entre ses doigts gros comme des saucisses.         

– Ces… Hagrid employa un terme qui fit tiquer le professeur McGonagall, bien qu'elle ne lui en voulût pas réellement. Comment osent-ils ? Comme si ce pauvre garçon n'avait pas enduré assez de choses !

– Faites-moi voir, professeur, dit le professeur Little en saisissant le journal des mains du professeur Chourave. 

Bouche bée, elle observa l'article.

– Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle, c'est Harry Potter...

Soudain, Minerva entendit frapper trois coups aux portes du château, accompagnés d'un aboiement sonore. Elle bondit hors de sa chaise comme sous le choc d'une décharge électrique.

Puis elle se précipita devant Rusard, qui semblait toujours apparaître lors de tels moments, et ouvrit violemment la porte.

– Mon Dieu Minerva, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Faites attention !

Il soutenait Harry par son bras intact. L'adolescent avait l'air exténué et cet énorme chien qui ne cessait d'apparaître ici et là était aussi proche de lui que possible. Harry était maigre et pâle, il boitait, et il manquait un verre à ses lunettes.

– Entre Harry, dit Dumbledore.

– C'est quoi, un interrogatoire ? marmonna Harry en voyant tous les professeurs réunis. Cependant il laissa Sirius l'emmener dans le hall d'entrée.

Cela lui rappela quelque chose.

– Professeur, toutes mes affaires d'écoles, Hedwige-

– Quelqu'un ira les chercher en temps et en heure, répliqua Dumbledore. Direction l'infirmerie, jeune homme !

– Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. J'ai déjà passé la nuit à l'hôpital…

– Tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans ce plâtre pendant six semaines ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre que les enfants moldus le faisaient bien, lorsque McGonagall prit la place de Dumbledore à sa gauche et l'emmena avec ce dernier jusqu'à l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

Elle manqua d'exploser à l'apparition d'Harry puis soupira. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle remarquerait, bien qu'elle fût la seule.

– Potter ! Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? Réponds !

Harry s'enfonça dans une chaise. 

– Je ne me souviens pas.

– Oh si tu vas t'en souvenir. Un vrai repas…Quand ?

Harry choisit de ne pas lui parler des pommes. Sinon, on lui collerait l'étiquette de voleur en plus de celle de héros pathétique. 

– Une semaine. 

Madame Pomfresh inspira sèchement. 

– C'était quoi ?

– Je ne sais plus ! C'est pas important !

– Je pense que si, Harry, dit Dumbledore depuis la porte de l'infirmerie, derrière Harry. 

Celui-ci inspira profondément. 

– Heu… du pain. Non, je me souviens ! C'était le repas de Dudley que j'avais réussit à récupérer.

Il s'arrêta en voyant madame Pomfresh trembler de rage. Elle dégaina sa baguette et tapota le bras d'Harry sous le plâtre. Il se brisa en morceaux et Harry put à nouveau remuer ses doigts.

– Bon, dit Albus Dumbledore en jetant un regard inquiet à l'infirmière. Je serais dans mon bureau quand il sera prêt, Pompom.

McGonagall et le chien noir suivirent le directeur hors de l'infirmerie.

– Une semaine ? Des restes, il y a une semaine ?? C'est incroyable que tu ne sois pas malade aujourd'hui. 

– J'étais malade au début, répondit calmement Harry. Étrangement, il lui était plus facile de parler à l'infirmière plutôt qu'à Dumbledore, Sirius ou même Hermione. Mais Je m'y suis juste …habitué. Et je pense qu'ils m'ont donné quelque chose à l'hôpital…

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête et se rua vers son bureau.

– Je ne sais pas, Potter, dit-elle en revenant deux secondes plus tard. J'ai l'impression que tu reviens ici plus souvent que n'importe quel élève dans cette école. Mis à part un, ajouta-t-elle. 

Elle versa une épaisse potion verte dans un gobelet en plastique. Cela paraissait dégoûtant.

– Qui ça ? demanda Harry, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien avoir autant d'ennuis que lui. Il se doutait déjà de la réponse. C'est mon père, c'est ça ?

– Pas vraiment, répliqua Madame Pomfresh, Bien que lui aussi soit souvent venu. D'après moi, les seuls qu'on devrait appeler « Légendes du Quidditch » sont ceux qui ne se blessent jamais. Non, le jeune homme dont je parle fut dans la même situation que toi à une époque, Harry.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui. Bois ça, et ensuite, va voir le directeur.

– Harry jeta un regard douteux à la gelée verte. Elle ressemblait en tous points à la substance qu'il avait renversée sur Crabbe et Goyle en troisième année. 

– Qu'est ce que c'est ?

– Une potion nutritive. Tu n'iras nulle part avant de l'avoir bue. Surtout, tâche de bien manger après sinon il suffira d'une dose de plus pour te rendre dépendant et tu ne pourras plus rien avaler d'autre.

Harry pensa un instant qu'il préférerait passer sa vie à l'infirmerie plutôt que d'ingurgiter ce liquide. Mais il attrapa le gobelet et avala la potion d'un trait. En plus d'avoir l'aspect de boue, ça en avait le goût. 

– Une partie d'échecs, Ron ?

– Non, merci, je lis.

– Tu sais quoi Ron ? Je pense qu'Hermione a déteint sur toi. Tu n'as pas arrêté avec ce fichu bouquin depuis qu'elle est venue ici. Qu'est ce qu'est ?

Fred s'élança pour le lui prendre mais Ron le maintint hors de portée, ce qui permit à George de l'ôter de ses mains.

Il regarda la couverture : 

– Liens Magiques Intentionnels ou Non Intentionnels, lut-il. Quel pavé !

– Pour quoi veux-tu lire ça ? demanda Fred.

– Oh, laissez-le tranquille tous les deux, dit Molly Weasley de son fauteuil. Je trouve ça bien que Ron se mette enfin à étudier.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent. 

– C'est intéressant, ok ? dit Ron, énervé, en récupérant le livre.

– D'après ça, Harry est en vie uniquement grâce à ce qu'on appelle un… – Il feuilleta un peu le livre. un lien sacrificiel, le plus fort d'entre eux étant l'acte de donner sa vie pour l'être aimé. Catégorie : Non Intentionnel.

– Quelle est la différence ? demanda George sur un ton lassé. 

Ron n'y fit pas attention. 

– La différence est qu'un lien intentionnel est accompli lorsque…– Il tourna quelques pages. …lorsqu'il est convenu entre deux ou plusieurs personnes qu'un lien va être établi. C'est fait à l'avance et en préparation de ce qui nous attend.

Molly leva les yeux de son tricot. Ron aperçut ce qu'il soupçonna être une manche marron dépasser de son sac.

– Je suis contente pour toi, mon chéri, dit-elle. S'il y a un contrôle sur les Liens Magiques cette année, je suis sûre que tu vas…

Mais un hibou jaillit de la fenêtre, l'interrompant soudain. C'était la chouette d'Hermione, Madeline. Ron attrapa la lettre qu'elle amenait et entreprit de la lire.

Harry marchait le long des couloirs familiers de Poudlard. C'était une sensation agréable de se savoir enfin chez soi. Il considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. De toute façon, il ne quittait le château que six semaines par an. 

Il avait presque l'aspect d'un garçon normal à présent. L'ecchymose autour de son œil avait disparu, ainsi que les petites coupures causées par le verre de ses lunettes, enfin réparées. C'était un soulagement de voir correctement.  

Malheureusement, Madame Pomfresh avait lu ce fichu journal, et Harry avait dû lui montrer son dos. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les vieilles cicatrices mais elle avait apaisé la douleur des plaies les plus récentes. Cela atténuait un peu le souvenir de la ceinture de Vernon.

Sa jambe fonctionnait, son bras était guéri et il sentait que son estomac était agréablement plein, comme s'il venait de manger un bon repas. Ainsi ragaillardi, il se dirigea vers la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

– Nids de cafards 

Elle ne bougea pas.

– Sorbet Citron.

Rien.

– Ah. 

Parfois, Harry se disait que Dumbledore devait changer sans cesse le mot de passe pour que les autres s'amusent à le deviner.

– D'accord. Sucettes au sang. Fizwizbiz. Crèmes Canari. Il ne faut pas rêver, comment ça pourrait être…

La gargouille s'ouvrit. Intrigué, Harry se demanda comment le professeur Dumbledore avait bien pu découvrir l'existence des crèmes canari.

L'escalier emmena Harry jusqu'à la porte de chêne, et il resta à l'extérieur durant un moment, écoutant la conversation animée qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte.

– Dumbledore, on ne peut pas…

– Devons faire quelque chose…

– Pauvre enfant, tout seul avec eux…

– Vous devez faire quelque chose professeur Dumbledore !

– S'il vous plait ! Restez calmes !

La pièce devint soudain silencieuse et les lattes du plancher craquèrent légèrement sous les pieds d'Harry.

– Ne reste pas là, Harry, lui parvint à nouveau la voix de Dumbledore. 

Harry fit de son mieux pour sourire et entra dans la pièce.  Tous les enseignants étaient présents, mis à part Rogue. Il y avait aussi une femme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il supposa qu'elle était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. 

– Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Dumbledore. 

Harry hocha la tête.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle. Assieds-toi. 

Harry s'installa sur une chaise vide, à côté de Sirius roulé en boule sur le tapis devant la cheminée, un œil ouvert. Il lui sembla que le chien était plus maigre.

– Quant à vous autres, dit Dumbledore en levant un regard azur, partez. Il y a un temps pour tout.

– Mais, monsieur… insista le professeur Sinistra, qui semblait avoir pleuré. 

Enfin, le professeur Sinistra était du genre à pleurer pour un rien.

– Je vous verrais tous plus tard, conclut fermement Dumbledore. Wendy, restez là, s'il vous plait.

Tous quittèrent lentement la pièce. Tous, hormis la femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et Hagrid, qui s'arrêta pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il vit celles qui perlaient dans les yeux noirs de son ami.

– Vous m'avez manqué Hagrid, dit-il.

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer et passa la porte à la suite du petit professeur Flitwick. 

– Harry, déclara Dumbledore quand tout le monde fut parti. Voici le professeur Little. Elle va t'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'à la rentrée et pendant l'année scolaire.

Les deux adultes sourirent quand ils virent le visage d'Harry s'illuminer. 

– Vraiment ? 

– Vraiment, répondit le professeur Little. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Harry.

– De même, professeur répondit harry.

– Tu sais quoi ? émit Little, le sourire aux lèvres. Appelle-moi Wendy quand nous sommes seuls, d'accord ? Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée d'être professeur. Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère aurait dit si je lui avais dit que je l'étais. 

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire musical.

 – Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

– Nous étions meilleures amies à Poudlard, dit Wendy en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Nous allons commencer tout de suite, en attendant que tes affaires arrivent. C'est d'accord, professeur ?

– Bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres au spectacle de Wendy entraîner Harry hors de son bureau.

Sirius se leva et couina en les voyant partir. Harry lui fit un signe de la main mais Wendy ne leva même pas les yeux.

À peine furent-ils sortis que Sirius Black, version humaine, apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

– Pourquoi l'avez vous engagée, Dumbledore ?

– Voyons, Sirius.

– Elle sait tout de moi. Elle va deviner rapidement que c'est moi.

– Et c'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas rester à Poudlard.

Sirius leva la tête. 

– Mais…Harry…

– Harry est en sécurité maintenant. Si tu es d'accord, et prêt, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Il lui expliqua. Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent de la même façon que ceux d'Harry quand ce dernier avait su qu'il apprendrait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Little. Les Dursleys pouvaient bien attendre. Il y avait un plus gros poisson à attraper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– C'est ça?

– Ouais, c'est tout.

– Quoi, une malle d'école, quelques piles de vêtements, une taie d'oreiller et…une chouette vous m'avez dit ?

– Ouais. C'est dans la pièce d'à côté.

– Heu… – le sergent chercha quelque chose à dire au jeune officier impertinent. Heu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la taie d'oreiller ?

– Mmm… quelques lettres, des cartes d'anniversaire, une plume et de l'encre, Sergent.

– Une plume?

– Heu…oui, sergent Oh, et ça.

Le jeune officier lui tendit un vieux livre abîmé.

– Je pense que c'est un journal intime, sergent. Sauf que je ne comprends rien à ce qui est écrit. On dirait une autre langue. 

Le sergent prit le livre des mains de son collègue et l'ouvrit au hasard. Il ne comprenait pas non plus.

L'écriture se composait de symboles étranges et entremêlés, qui semblaient avoir été dessinés plutôt qu'écrits. 

Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Fatigué et énervé, le Sergent remit le journal dans la taie d'oreiller.

– Tout ça ne nous sert à rien. Autant le donner à cet homme quand il viendra.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le professeur Dumbledore ramassa la taie d'oreiller et en sortit un vieux livre abîmé. Il murmura quelques mots d'excuses à Harry avant de l'ouvrir. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas écrit dans une langue qu'il connaissait. Il ne reconnaissait même pas l'alphabet !

Rapidement, il mit le journal dans le tiroir du bas de son bureau, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le déchiffrer ultérieurement.  Il espéra qu'Harry ne remarquerait pas qu'il avait disparut.  Malgré son calme olympien, Dumbledore attachait beaucoup plus d'importance que d'autres à ce qui était arrivé à Harry pendant l'été. 

A suivre… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remerciements :

Keina : Il est très bien beta-isé ce chap ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! 

Tiffany, chen (alias sarah) , Ginny, Kestrel, Nymoue, PAtty, ophelie, Luffynette (ma plus fidèle « revieweuse » !), Navi (je suis toujours impatiente de recevoir du feedback de ta part!), Mokido (merci de tant d'enthousiasme J ), Shiny, Taholina (à qui j'accorde la palme du meilleur compliment sur la fic ! Thanks dear !! ), et merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu la fic mais qui n'ont pas envoyé de feedback !!

A dimanche prochain pour le chapite 4 !

BiZ, nanouk !


	4. Un traceur vivant nommé Sleeve

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

A/N: la magie instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Super exclu !! à Nous sommes Samedi et le chapitre est déjà en ligne !! J

Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et qu'il répondra à la plupart de vos questions !

READ & REVIEW !!!

BiZ, nanouk !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPITRE 4

Un traceur vivant nommé Sleeve 

– Bon, Harry, déclara le professeur Little quand ils furent entrés dans la salle de classe déserte. Allons droit au but. Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà faire ?

Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant :

– Je peux jeter les sortilèges de quatrième année, et aussi Stupefix et Impedimenta.

Wendy sourit devant l'impatience du jeune homme, pressé d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges.

– Et en Défense ?

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait totalement à l'aise avec cette femme. C'était comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontrée auparavant.

– Je…Je sais faire un Patronus.

Les yeux du professeur s'illuminèrent :

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Le professeur Lupin me l'a appris au cours de ma troisième année.

Wendy s'arrêta net en entendant ce nom.

– Lupin ? _Remus_ Lupin ?

Harry la fixa du regard.

– Oui…

– Mais… Personne ne m'a dit qu'il était professeur !

– Il ne l'est plus, déclara sombrement Harry, il a dû partir à la fin de sa première année, l'école a tout découvert au sujet de…

Il s'arrêta net. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où le professeur Little avait été informée sur la question.

– De son problème mensuel, c'est ça ?

Ah. Elle était au courant.

Le professeur Little posa ses mains sur le bureau contre lequel elle était adossée et se hissa dessus, à la façon d'une enfant.

Puis elle se mordit la lèvre.

– J'ai été en Pologne, dit-elle doucement, mon mari m'a emmené là-bas après…la mort…de tes parents. Mes parents étaient en Afrique et mes…Je n'avais plus grand chose qui me retenait en Grande Bretagne. Je n'ai revu personne pendant quatorze ans. 

Harry resta immobile, attendant la suite. Mais le professeur Little n'ajouta rien et se contenta de rire.

– Enfin, je pense que je verrai de nouveau mes vieux camarades d'école bien assez tôt. À commencer par Rogue, malheureusement. Ce fut un choc de le revoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait devenir encore plus huileux, mais j'avais tort.

Même Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Bon. Alors Harry, tu sais pourquoi on fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Au cas où il se produirait quelque chose comme ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière?

Wendy grimaça. Évidemment, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné les détails.

– Eh bien, oui, principalement, Harry. Mais il y a une autre raison. Le professeur Dumbledore veut se rendre compte de l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Il m'a dit que tu avais hérité de certaines choses grâce à tes connexion avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Un moment s'écoula avant qu'Harry ne réalise qu'il s'agissait d'une question.

– Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Je parle Fourchelang et le Choipeaux Magique a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard.

– C'est exact. Ce qu'on cherche à découvrir est s'il t'a laissé quelque chose…d'autre.

Harry l'écouta, le souffle court. Utiliser les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort contre lui… voilà qui était joliment ironique.

Pour commencer, dit Wendy en descendant du bureau, As-tu déjà essayé de jeter des sorts de Magie Instinctive ? Pas seulement de la magie – tout le monde peut le faire – mais de vrais sortilèges.

Harry eut l'impression que Wendy pouvait tout deviner. Dans la mesure où il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple impression, il se retint de dire la vérité.

– Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'impossible, professeur ?

– Pas du tout. Et appelle-moi Wendy. Je me rappelle que ton père était plutôt doué pour ça. Oh,  rien d'extraordinaire, juste des Accios et des Windgardiums. Il s'amusait à faire peur aux gens en faisant léviter ou venir à lui des choses, le plus souvent des élèves, rien qu'avec ses mains.

Harry resta silencieux. Il découvrit plus tard que Wendy n'était pas très douée pour raconter des histoires car elle s'arrêtait toujours en plein milieu, du moins supposait-il qu'il s'agissait du milieu.

Presque naturellement, elle tendit la main et la posa sur son front, un doigt de chaque côté de sa cicatrice.

– As-tu déjà essayé ? demanda-t-elle, rêveuse.

C'est l'une des personnes les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais rencontré, pensa Harry il parvint cependant à mentir :

– Non.

– Quand le professeur Little retira la main de son visage, elle souriait.

– Menteur, dit-elle, amusée. 

– Quoi ?

– Affichant toujours un large sourire, le professeur porta les deux doigts sur son propre front, exactement dans la même position.

– Je m'appelle Wendy, dit-elle. 

Surpris, Harry remarqua alors qu'une petite zone circulaire du front de Wendy brillait d'un vert vif autour de ses doigts.

– Je m'appelle Harry Potter, enchaîna le professeur Little, et cette même zone se colora soudain en rouge sombre.

– Impressionnant, non ?

– Mais…c'est irréel ! On ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça, ou alors tout le monde le ferait aux autres !

– C'est vrai, dit Wendy après réflexion. J'ai intérêt à ne l'apprendre à aucun des professeurs, ou cela risquerait de faire le malheur de plusieurs douzaines d'élèves…

Elle rit en voyant le visage d'Harry.

– C'est juste un petit quelque chose que j'ai appris en Pologne, Harry. Presque personne ne peut le faire, donc tu n'as pas à craindre que quelqu'un te touche le front et découvre à quelle fille tu penses…

Harry eut un sourire penaud. Il avait effectivement songé à quelque chose comme ça.

– Alors, quand as-tu utilisé la Magie Instinctive, Harry ?

– Pendant l'été, déclara Harry, résigné. Je pense que je l'ai fait par accident la première fois. Puis, quand j'ai réalisé que personne n'allait me renvoyer, j'ai continué à le faire.

Il le disait avec un tel dégoût envers lui-même que cela commençait à alarmer Wendy.

– Qu'as-tu utilisé ?

– Un…un sortilège de Dissimulation. Sur mon visage. 

Harry attendit un instant puis continua :

– C'est injuste ! J'aurais dû pouvoir les tenir à distance ! Je suis un sorcier, je suis plus fort qu'eux, et ils ont peur de moi quand j'ai ma baguette, mais dès qu'ils la prennent…

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et ajouta :

– Je suis un incapable sans elle. Je suis petit, faible et incapable. Tout le monde le dit.

– J'espère qu'un jour je rencontrerai cet homme, « Tout le monde », répliqua le professeur Little, il sait et voit tellement de choses.

Harry détourna le regard, honteux de s'être ainsi dévoilé.

– Harry, dit Wendy, tu n'es pas un incapable. Tu as échappé à Voldemort quatre fois.

– Cela ne fait pas de moi une personne spéciale, rétorqua Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment combattu. Ma mère et Dumbledore m'ont sauvé les deux premières fois. La troisième fois, je serais mort si Fumseck n'avait pas été là. Et la quatrième...

Il frissonna.

– La quatrième, c'est ma baguette qui a tout fait.

Wendy ne répondit rien.

– Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma baguette. En fait, j'y suis plutôt attaché. Mais quand elle n'est pas là je suis perdu. À découvert. J'ai la peau sur les os, je suis…

– Est-ce que c'est toi ou « Tout le monde » qui parle ? demanda gentiment le professeur Little.

Harry se refusa à la regarder. Il ne mentait pas. Il était désespéré. Maintenant, il s'apitoyait même sur son sort. Et Monsieur et Madame Diggory ? Et l'enfant, et le petit garçon ? Ne devrait-il pas s'apitoyer sur eux ?

– Harry, aimerais-tu que je t'apprenne la Magie Instinctive ?

Le jeune homme releva rapidement la tête.

– Vous pouvez faire ça ?

– Eh bien, je ne prétends pas être une experte, Harry. Mais on peut toujours essayer, non ?

Harry fit un large sourire.

– Bon. Attaquons par le meilleur endroit par lequel attaquer : le début.

En l'espace de trois heures, Harry commençait à maîtriser quelques sortilèges simples de magie Instinctive. De plus, il s'amusait plutôt bien.

– Harry !

– Oups, désolé, professeur. 

Harry lui renvoya son chapeau, qu'il avait fait venir à lui d'une simple ondulation de la main.

– Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, Harry. Regarde le désordre qu'on a causé.

Harry se retourna pour observer. Ils étaient venus dans la grande classe du professeur McGonagall, afin d'avoir plus d'espace et plus d'air. Tout était maintenant sens dessus dessous.

Des livres éparpillés sur le sol se mêlaient à d'innombrables rouleaux de parchemin, des plumes et de vieux devoirs. Un barème de notation pour les ASPICs de métamorphose recouvrait une vieille cage à oiseau qui n'était pas là avant leur arrivée.

Quelques chaises avaient aussi été retournées et certaines affiches n'étaient plus dans le bon sens.

Harry sourit.

– On ne peut pas continuer juste un peu, pro-… Wendy ?

Wendy jeta un regard circulaire au chaos qu'ils avaient causé. Elle se souvenait très distinctement du caractère du professeur.

– Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peu continuer encore un peu…Oui, d'accord Harry. Tu vas utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs pour remettre de l'ordre dans cette pièce.

Harry grogna et se dirigea vers la porte.

– En fait, j'ai chargé d'avis.  Je pense que je vais… 

– Oh que non ! s'écria le professeur Little tout en l'attrapant par le col de sa robe de sorcier. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Merci mille fois de l'avoir proposée, M. Potter.

Après avoir noté dans un coin de son cerveau : penser à ne plus jamais faire confiance à Wendy Little, Harry se mit au travail, le sourire aux lèvres alors que le barème de notation rata de peu sa main pour aller percuter de plein fouet le visage de son nouveau professeur.

Les affaires d'Harry étaient déjà dans le dortoir lorsqu'il en poussa la porte une demi- heure plus tard. Il posa le gros livre sur le lit et ouvrit sa malle pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien.

Il siffla, impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait à l'intérieur des nouveaux vêtements moldus, à sa taille, tous les livres demandés pour l'année et une tablette du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes.

Une note était posée au-dessus de tout cela. On pouvait y lire :

_Cher Harry,_

Sirius est en pleine forme. Il tenait à t'offrir ceci. Il me remboursera une fois libre. Il te demande de considérer ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire, et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre dans la malle qui est aussi de la part de Remus et qui te sera d'un grand secours pour tes études.

Bonne Chance et Joyeux Anniversaire,

Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry observa la note. Tout ça était de la part de Sirius? Il avait déjà offert à Harry le meilleur cadeau qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait, l'Eclair de Feu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer tout ça !

D'une ardeur qui passait outre son inquiétude, Harry se dépêcha de découvrir ses cadeaux. Il n'avait jamais était le propriétaire de vêtement d'une aussi bonne qualité auparavant.

Il posa un à un les livres à côté de lui, avec beaucoup d'attention. La plupart étaient plutôt classiques. Il y avait, entre autres, _Le livres des Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 5_, _Manuel de métamorphose, niveau intermédiaire_ et _Histoire des sorciers et sorcières célèbres du Xxème siècle_.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry remarqua un volume plus modeste. Un petit livre bleu qui n'avait pas de titre. Harry l'ouvrit et lut sur la première page :

CE LIVRE APPARTIENT A ______________ (Complétez SVP)

Il n'y avait pas d'autre inscription. Mais ces quelques mots suffirent à rappeler à Harry une chose qui le poussa à fermer violemment le livre avant de se remettre à fouiller dans sa malle. Il écarta ses robes d'école en cherchant avec frénésie.

Il n'était pas là.

Le journal avait disparu.

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que personne ne pourrait lire ce journal.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Est-ce que tu préférerais mourir gelé…

On frappa à la porte.

Harry l'ouvrit, se demandant qui avait bien pu pénétrer dans la salle commune.

C'était le professeur Little. Elle rayonnait.

– Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Harry ?

– Oui, mentit Harry. Wendy, comment êtes-vous entrée sans le mot de passe ?

Wendy se mit à rire.

– Ce n'est pas très dur, Harry. Les mots de passe sont presque toujours les mêmes. Je suis une Gryffondor moi aussi, rappelles-toi…

Harry ne le savait pas. Mais il se souvenait _très _bien ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet de son amitié avec sa mère. Il bouillonnait de questions à son sujet mais se résolut à les garder pour lui jusqu'à ce que les événements se calment un peu.

Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par sa version de la découverte du mot de passe. Ils étaient créés de façon à ne pas pouvoir être devinés. Un des elfes de maison lui avait dit que le mot de passe du moment était « Oojimaflip ».

Enfin, il avait tout une année. C'était largement suffisant pour en découvrir plus au sujet de professeur Little. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air d'un loup-garou.

– Allez viens ! dit-elle, le dîner est servi !

– Quoi, déjà ?

Harry s'apprêtait à regarder son poignet quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus de montre.

– Bien sûr. Tu sais, on a travaillé pendant des heures. 

Harry et le professeur Little marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la Grande Salle, en parlant avec fièvre de Magie Instinctive.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Wendy, ils étaient en avance. Les professeurs Vector et Sinistra étaient les seules personnes assises à la table des professeurs quand ils arrivèrent.

Une chaise supplémentaire avait été ajoutée pour Harry entre celles du professeur Little et d'Hagrid. Le seul point négatif qu'Harry trouvait à cet arrangement était le fait que le professeur Rogue ne serait qu'à une chaise de lui.

Ils s'assirent sans cesser de parler de leur leçon. Harry s'efforça de ne pas remarquer la façon dont les deux autres sorcières évitaient son regard.

Les autres professeurs entrèrent les uns après les autres. Lorsque Hagrid arriva, le visage rouge, il manqua d'étouffer Harry en le serrant très fort dans ses bras, puis lui présenta ses excuses pour son attitude larmoyante. 

Embarrassé, Harry parvint à le faire parler de ce qu'il avait prévu de leur enseigner cette année. À voir la façon dont Hagrid ne cessait de s'éloigner du sujet principal pour développer des détails mineurs, Harry comprit que ses amis et lui allaient de nouveau passer une année intéressante.

Le professeur Rogue s'assit à côté de Wendy, à contrecœur.

– Comment allez-vous Severus ? demanda joyeusement Wendy.

Rogue leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard furieux. Par chance, la nourriture survint à ce moment, empêchant le professeur de lancer une réplique cinglante.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue manger autant. Il mangeait presque autant qu'Hagrid, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Wendy profitait elle aussi largement de la merveilleuse nourriture de Poudlard. 

À l'inverse, Harry eut bien du mal à avaler la moitié de son steak et quelques pommes de terres sautées. Il joua un peu avec les carottes nichées dans son assiette, puis les mangea doucement, se concentrant désespérément sur sa volonté de ne pas vomir à la table des professeurs.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, Harry le savait, mais personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit tandis qu'il picorait dans son assiette, mais, tour à tour, ils posèrent tous leurs yeux sur lui. 

À la fin, alors que l'ensemble des enseignants terminait son repas, Dumbledore prit la parole.

– Comment s'est passée ta première leçon, Harry ?

Harry repoussa son assiette avec soulagement.

– C'était difficile, admit-il. Mais j'ai finit par m'en sortir, et Wendy trouve que j'ai une « endurance contagieuse ».

– Oh ? Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement ? demanda Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Harry.

Tout le monde, excepté Rogue, éclata de rire.

Wendy se mit à rougir. Elle fut néanmoins sauvée par le pudding. Harry, résigné tout de même à manger le plus possible afin de ne jamais avoir à reprendre cette infâme potion nutritive, ne put se résoudre à en avaler la moindre bouchée.

Apparemment, Rogue non plus. Droit sur sa chaise, il fixait le gros gâteau multicolore avec dégoût. Au mieux de sa forme, les puddings n'étaient à l'évidence déjà pas sa tasse de thé, alors après tout ce qu'il avait déjà dévoré…

Harry l'observa, le professeur et lui étant les deux seules personnes qui, trop polies pour se lever avant les autres, ne pouvaient se décider à rentrer chez elles. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu quelque chose bouger sous la robe de Rogue, dans l'axe de son avant-bras droit.

Le professeur siffla faiblement sa manche bougeait toute seule.

Et quelque chose siffla en retour.

Harry se pencha par-dessus son assiette pour mieux voir. Une forme longue et plutôt fine s'enroulait autour du bras de Rogue, sous le tissu de sa robe.

_– Arrête de bouger, petit homme énervant…_

– Professeur Rogue, dit Harry doucement. __

Rogue ne fut pas le seul à lever la tête avec surprise en entendant Harry lui adresser délibérément la parole. La plupart des autres professeurs semblaient intéressés par la situation. 

– Professeur, il y a un… 

– Je SAIS Potter, répondit Rogue entre ses dents, comme s'il souffrait.__

– Mais c'est un…__

– Je SAIS ! Ne le dites pas… __

Sa voix s'éteint en même temps que sa manche s'arrêta de bouger. Ceci sembla le terrifier. Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue avoir aussi peur auparavant. Il grava l'image dans son esprit, juste au cas où.

– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité, sa fourchette posée.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il était devenu très blanc.

– Harry ?

Harry ne lâchait pas le maître des Potions des yeux. 

– Je pourrais… vous en débarrasser, se risqua-t-il.

Rogue lui lança un regard plus que venimeux en entendant une telle suggestion, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Doucement, avec précaution, il tendit son bras droit à Harry,  passant devant le professeur Little, qui recula sa chaise. 

Harry saisit sa main. Il sentait la peau brûlée et sèche sous ses doigts. Le mouvement sous la robe recommença. Harry prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Plus tard, il fut incapable de raconter comment il avait su ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ferma les yeux et parla dans un sifflement doux et grave que tous purent entendre.

_– Pourquoi te caches-tu, mon frère ?_

Lorsqu'on lui répondit, Harry fut un peu surpris. Il n'avait jamais réellement entendu la voix d'un serpent auparavant.

_– J'attends un signe de traîtrise. _

_– Envers qui ? _demanda Harry.__

Hagrid et les autres professeurs, incapables de comprendre, regardaient Harry et Rogue, horrifiés et incrédules. Rogue avait fermé les yeux.

_– Envers mon maître._

_– Que vas-tu faire quand ce signe arrivera ?_

_– Je vais frapper !_

_– Pourquoi ?_

_– Parce que mon maître me l'a demandé._

_– Ne décides-tu pas toi-même des choses ?_

_– Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux._

_– Est-ce que tu aimerais venir avec moi ? Je te promets que je ne suis pas aussi méchant que Rogue._

_– Tu me le…demandes ?_

_– C'est ta décision. Ne t'ennuies-tu pas à attendre sur son bras ?_

_– Tu es gentil mais étrange. Peu d'humains peuvent parler notre langue._

_– Je sais._

_– Veux-tu vraiment que je te rejoigne ?_

_– Oui, s'il te plait. _

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le serpent émergea du bout de la manche de Rogue et s'enroula sur l'avant-bras d'Harry, par-dessus son pull-over. Il n'avait jamais vu un serpent de la sorte.

Il était long, très fin, muni d'une tête en forme de triangle et noir de la tête à la pointe de la queue. 

_– J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de demander, mais qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ?_

_– Je suis une 'Canine de la Mort' _

_– Une quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom._

_– Mon maître nous a créés. Il y a très très longtemps. Bien avant qu'il ne perde son pouvoir et qu'il se retire du monde. Nous avions peur de lui et des humains. Nous nous sommes cachés.  Mais il nous a rappelé à lui et nous a envoyé dans le monde des hommes de nouveau. Mon maître n'est ni aussi gentil, ni aussi poli que toi. Qui es-tu, jeune humain ?_

_– Je suis Harry._

_– C'est un joli nom. Qui sont les autres personnes que je sens autour de nous ?_

_– Mes professeurs._

Ceci lui rappela l'endroit où il se trouvait. Harry observa autour de lui. Tous le fixaient, cloués à leurs chaises. Tous, sauf Rogue, qui se leva et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il marmonna :

– Merci Potter.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Harry le suivit du regard, bouche bée, le serpent noir sifflant de contentement sur son bras.

– Est-ce qu'il vient de me…._remercier _? demanda-t-il.

– Je pense que oui, répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Tu as un nouvel ami, Harry ?

– J'espère, dit Harry. Au moins, il sera facile de reconnaître les Mangemorts maintenant. Il suffit de chercher ceux qui ont des serpents accrochés aux bras. 

Il se leva.

– Je vais… l'emmener en haut, déclara-t-il, nerveux. Il s'éloigna de la table en évitant le regard d'Hagrid. On parlera là-bas. 

Il se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Une fois qu'il fût sorti, McGonnagal murmura :

– Comment a-t-il su que Severus était un Mangemort ?

Personne ne répondit.

_– C'est ta maison ? _ demanda le serpent alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Salle Commune.

_– Plus que jamais,_ répondit joyeusement Harry. 

Il s'installa dans un grand fauteuil près du feu.

_– Ahhh, _ dit le serpent, glissant de ses genoux pour aller s'étendre sur le tapis dont il couvrait presque un mètre, _Nagini est toujours près du feu. Maintenant, j'ai ma place devant ce feu, avec mon propre maître. _

Harry n'essaya même pas de corriger le serpent.

_– Alors, as-tu un nom ?_

_– Bien sûr._

_– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_– C'est Toxica Caninus._

_– Canine Toxique ? Ce n'est pas un peu un nom…de fille ?_

_– Tu veux dire…femelle ?_

_– Eh bien, oui._

_– Un peu, hein ? Mon ancien maître a tendance à favoriser les titres plus féminins. As-tu une meilleure idée ?_

– _Et bien, tu devrais avoir un nom plus simple. Que penses-tu de… Sleeve ?_

_– Hmmm. Sleeeeve, _dit le serpent, essayant de s'habituer. _J'aime bien ce nom. Quelque chose t'as poussé à le choisir ?_

Harry décida de garder cela pour lui. 

_– Non, pas vraiment._

Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit sur son antique chaise derrière le bureau et ouvrit le journal pour la centième fois. Peut-être était-ce la bonne… Les événements du dîner l'avaient poussé à ouvrir les yeux sur une nouvelle, mais quasi-impossible, théorie. 

Les étranges lettres écrites en italiques s'enroulaient les unes autour des autres, non pas en lignes mais en spirales, au hasard de la page. Pourtant, l'ensemble paraissait organisé. L'une des pages de la fin était souillée de sang.

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment, puis se leva en direction de sa bibliothèque. Il en sortir un lourd et épais volume qui ne semblait pas avoir été déplacé depuis l'époque de sa rédaction, presque mille ans auparavant. 

Il s'assit à nouveau, laissa son doigt glisser le long de la table des matières, tourna quelques centaines de pages et se mit à lire.

Un petit homme chauve doté d'une main d'argent qui pendait à son côté avançait le long d'une ruelle sombre. Il jetait des regards à droite et à gauche et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité.

_Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte et frappa le plus doucement possible, comme s'il espérait que l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté ne l'entendrait pas. _

_Il l'entendit tout de même._

_– Entre, dit une voix froide, dénuée de compassion._

Peter Pettigrow entra dans la pièce. Harry le suivit bien qu'il ne sache que trop bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

_– M… mon Seigneur…_

_– J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles._

_– Oui, m…mon Seigneur. Toutes les Canines de la Mort ont été distribuées. Le moindre geste de désobéissance envers vous sera puni de mort dans la seconde._

_– JE LE SAIS, Queudver ! Apprends-moi quelque chose que j'ignore encore ! Donnes- moi des nouvelles dont je puisse me réjouir, et dépêches-toi._

_Pettigrow ne broncha pas et regarda avec insistance la chaise surélevée qui lui faisait face. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux et croiser le regard de son maître._

_Harry au contraire fixait sans ciller le visage qu'il haïssait, le visage qu'il avait d'abord détruit avant de le ramener à la vie. Le visage de celui qui avait tué ses parents, Cedric, ce petit bébé et son frère… _

_– Heu…Heu… Je ne sais rien de plus, Maître…_

_– Endoloris ! _

_Harry jura alors que sa cicatrice allait exploser. Ses jambes vacillèrent._

_– Je ne suis pas satisfait. Pas du tout satisfait, rat._

_La vue d'Harry commença à s'embrumer. Sans bouger, il pressait fermement ses deux mains sur sa cicatrice, attendant que la douleur le réveille et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau dans son lit._

Et c'est ainsi que, le lendemain, dès six heures du matin, Harry se tenait assis dans son lit et lisait l'un de ses nouveaux livres, _Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 5_.

Sleeve était endormi sur la malle d'Harry, après avoir déserté sa précédente place au pied du lit lorsque, au cours de la nuit, Harry avait commencé à bouger et à se retourner dans son sommeil.

Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, Harry agita sa baguette en direction du pichet d'eau sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

– Rotatis.

Il se mit à tournoyer, doucement. Puis il prit brusquement de la vitesse jusqu'à ce que l'eau qu'il contenait forme un mini tourbillon et sorte doucement du pichet avant de…

…retomber à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Décontenancé, Harry, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, posa sa baguette sur l'édredon. Cette fois, il n'agita que la main :

– Rotatis.

Le sort fonctionna. Instantanément, le pichet recommença à tournoyer, et le tourbillon sortit de l'eau. Un morceau de parchemin déchiré entreprit de voler vers lui.

– Finite Incantatem !

Le parchemin et le tourbillon retombèrent tous les deux. Satisfait, Harry reposa son livre.

Il se tourna sur le côté et vit le petit livre bleu qu'il avait laissé là la nuit précédente. Il l'appela à lui et le livre vint aussitôt se loger dans sa main.

Il feuilleta quelques pages mais elles étaient toutes blanches, à l'exception de la première, sur laquelle était toujours inscrit :

CE LIVRE APPARTIENT A ___________ (Complétez SVP)

Harry haussa les épaules et désigna une plume qui se précipita au creux de sa paume. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de Ron lorsqu'il verrait Harry faire ça tout le temps.

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et inscrivit son nom dans l'espace réservé.

Horrifié, il observa l'encre s'effacer et se mêler à la page, tout comme le fit l'autre écriture.

Oh non.

Pas encore.

Il voulut refermer le livre mais ne put s'y résoudre, curieux de découvrir la réponse à son message.

Et elle surgit.

– Bonjour Harry ! Tu as vraiment pris ton temps avant d'écrire !

Les mots s'effacèrent doucement. Harry les observa une seconde, puis, ignorant ce que lui dictait sa conscience, écrivit :

– Qui êtes vous ?

Une fois de plus, une réponse apparut, dans une écriture nette et parfaitement alignée qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue.

– Je ne suis qu'un certain parrain qui se fait beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet !

_Oh mon dieu._

Sirius ?

– Oui, c'est moi ! Oh la la, que tu es lent !

– Mais, tu es toujours vivant, écrivit Harry frénétiquement, comment peux-tu être en train de m'écrire ?

– Ah. Et bien, cela requiert quelques explications…

Les mots s'effacèrent, laissant la page vierge tandis qu'Harry attendait la suite, le souffle court.

A suivre… 

Remerciments :

Kestrel

Chen (alias Sarah : C'est à Laterose qu'il faut demander ça !

Andadrielle 

Tiffany

Patty : Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres a prévu Laterose mais il y en aura au moins 18.

Willow18

HDE : Tom Elvis Jesudor à l'infirmerie autant qu'Harry? Mme Pomfresh serait donc assez âgée… )

Ccilia : Je suis contente que tu sois venue lire ! Merci )

Navilick : Merci de m'avoir envoyé autant de feedback flatteur depuis le début ! 

Et bien sûr, merci à Keina pour ton super boulot !!

Concernant le chapitre 5 : « Tant de choses se passent en une journée » (titre très provisoire !!)

Ce n'est pas certain que j'aie terminé de le traduire d'ici dimanche prochain mais je vais faire mon possible. Sinon, attendez vous à quelques jours de retard !Désolée.. J

Pensez au feedback !

A bientôt,

BiZ, nanouk !


	5. Une journée beaucoup trop mouvementée

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Hey there,

Voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! Toutes mes excuses pour la semaine de retard mais la 'real life' a pris le dessus pour un temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre traduit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! Pensez au feedback ! J

Enjoy,

BiZ, nanouk !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPITRE 5

Une journée beaucoup trop mouvementée.

– Eh bien, reprit l'écriture, en fait je n'écris pas vraiment. Je visualise les mots pour qu'ils s'inscrivent sur la page. Ma copie de ce livre se trouve en ce moment chez Remus, à près de mille kilomètres de moi. C'est pour cela que tu ne reconnais pas mon écriture.

Harry marqua un temps pour y réfléchir, ne voulant pas abandonner l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège de Voldemort.

– Mais alors, comment peux-tu savoir ce que j'écris ?

– Tes mots apparaissent sur la paume de ma main. Cool, non ? C'est grâce à Remus. D'ailleurs, il est sûrement en train de lire toute notre conversation, en sécurité chez lui, et au sec.

A peine les mots eurent-ils disparus que d'autres apparurent avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de demander à Sirius de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il connaissait _cette_ écriture. Il l'avait vue sur un quart de ses dissertations en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et bien sûr à la fin des lettres de Sirius les plus récentes.

– Ne la ramène pas, Patmol. Tu as voulu faire cette mission, et c'est de ta faute si tu es là-bas maintenant.

– Où est-il, professeur ? demanda Harry.

–Il patauge dans une mare quelque part à Edinburgh, répondit la même écriture. Et Harry, appelle-moi Remus.

– D'accord.

Le papier absorba l'encre du dernier mot d'Harry.

– Harry, dit le professeur Lupin, j'ai eu très peur pour toi.

– Je sais.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

– Il vous a vraiment mis son poing dans la figure ? demanda Harry en parlant de Sirius.

– Oui.

– Je suis désolé, Lunard.

– Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'avais pas vu sortir de tes gonds de cette façon depuis le jour où tu as découvert que Rogue avait mis du colorant pour les cheveux rose dans ta bouteille de shampoing.

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à rire, Harry, dit Sirius.

Mais Harry ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher.

– Est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? demanda Remus. 

L'intéressé cessa de rire et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

– Non.

– D'accord.

Harry fixa la feuille. Quoi? C'était tout? Pas plus de questions?

– Tu finiras par nous le dire, pensa Sirius.

– N'y compte pas, écrivit Harry.

– De toutes façons, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, déclara le professeur de son écriture nette. Dumbledore nous a accordé l'autorisation de faire ça pour une raison particulière, Harry. C'est une forme de communication très avancée.

Les mots s'effacèrent. 

– Il met toujours autant de temps pour en venir au fait ? demanda Harry.

– Évidemment, répondit Sirius.

– Eh bien…

– Dépêches-toi, Lunard !

– D'accord, d'accord. Eh bien, la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore nous laisse faire ça, c'est-

– Nous allons t'apprendre à devenir un animagus ! l'interrompit Sirius.

Harry fixa ces quelques mots, les yeux rivés sur le papier alors qu'ils s'effaçaient lentement.

– Harry ?

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, vraiment. Dumbledore pense que c'est l'un des talents les plus utiles que tu peux acquérir. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il ne t'aurait pas laissé essayer, mais puisque nous sommes tes professeurs...

– Ne pense-t-il pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que le professeur McGonagall m'apprenne ? Sans vouloir vous offenser.

– Ce n'est rien. Non, Harry. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais le professeur McGonagall-

– Est une vieille chauve-souris.

– Vas-tu cesser de m'interrompre, Sirius ! J'allais dire que le professeur McGonagall est quelqu'un qui se plie particulièrement aux règles. Elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas le fait que tu n'aies pas l'age requis et que tu ne t'inscriras pas sur le registre.

– Ah bon ?

– Non. On n'aime pas les formalités administratives. 

– Ce n'est pas la véritable raison, Sirius.

– Je sais, je sais. Allez, détends-toi.

– La véritable raison, Harry, c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde sache que tu es un animagus, quel animal tu es, tes caractéristiques et ainsi de suite. C'est aussi pour cette raison que tu dois garder cela totalement secret, Harry. Même de Ron et d'Hermione.

Harry le comprenait assez facilement.

– Mais, ne faut-il pas plusieurs années pour devenir un animagus ? Je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner beaucoup après la rentrée des classes si je dois le cacher à tout le monde.

– Eh bien, d'habitude, il faut plusieurs années, mais tu as le droit à un raccourci. Crois-moi si tu veux mais très peu de personnes deviennent des animagi alors que leurs parents en étaient aussi. Mais dans ce cas, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour eux. Certaines étapes dites « de sécurité » peuvent-être…

– Zappées.

– Bon, j'allais dire survolées. En gros, pour devenir un animagus, il y a énormément de sortilèges que tu dois te jeter à toi-même pour t'empêcher de rester bloqué dans ta forme animale et ainsi de suite. Mais, ces sortilèges sont déjà dans ton sang, alors..

– Tu seras fin prêt en environ deux semaines.

Harry resta bouche-bée. Devenir un animagus en deux semaines?

– Alors, dit l'écriture par défaut du livre, tu es content ?

– Tu m'étonnes.

– Super. On commence demain.

– Demain ?

– Oui. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandés de te laisser un jour pour récupérer.

– Prends soin de toi, Harry.

–Bien sûr.

C'est ainsi que la conversation prit fin.

_– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Sleeve s'était réveillé.

_– C'est une longue histoire, Sleeve._

_–_ _Ah. Dans ce cas, je ne comprendrais sûrement pas._

Harry sourit.

_– Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_

_– Eh bien, je pensais aller jouer un peu au Quidditch avant le petit-déjeuner._

_– Quidditch ? C'est le jeu où on est…_

_–_ _Dans les airs._

Sleeve émit un son à mi-chemin entre la peur et le dégoût.

_– Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais me rendormir._

Harry se mit à rire et attrapa une partie de ses nouveaux vêtements ainsi que ses robes de Quidditch. Après s'être habillé à la hâte, il sortit son Eclair de Feu de la malle et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusque la salle commune.

Il traversa la porte cachée derrière le portrait, (Bonjour mon cher !), descendit les sept volées de marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée puis se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en souhaitant pour la dix millième fois qu'il ait l'autorisation de voler depuis les petites fenêtres de la tour.

Une fois sur le terrain, il monta sur son balai, excité. Il n'avait pas volé depuis la Première Tâche l'année passée.

D'un coup de pied décidé, il s'envola dans l'air frais du matin.

Après dix minutes d'échauffement, c'est à dire dix tours autours des buts – l'un des exercices que Fred et George détestaient le plus – Harry fit les manœuvres faciles d'attrapeur et celles communes à toutes les positions, une par une, s'appliquant au mieux, bien qu'il fût seul.

Il mit en pratique une rapide tactique de confusion, tournant autour d'un espace vide qui aurait très bien pu être un autre joueur.

Puis, le Tour de l'Attrapeur, la tête en bas, à l'envers sur trois mètres, suivi d'une culbute pour se remettre dans le bon sens. Il attrapa un Vif d'or imaginaire dans un cri de triomphe.

Enfin, il était temps d'exercer le mouvement le plus difficile. La Feinte de Wronski.

La gorge sèche, il se prépara à plonger et s'éleva cinq mètres plus haut.

Whoosh !

Toute personne qui l'observait n'aurait vu alors qu'une tache rouge. Le vent siffla dans ses oreilles et ses cheveux alors qu'il plongeait sans heurts, plus bas…toujours plus bas… il se redressa soudain, à environ six mètres du sol.

Il atterrit, énervé contre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les plongeons auparavant. La seule différence était que celui-ci partait de beaucoup plus haut et qu'il allait beaucoup plus vite…

Il s'entraîna à la Feinte de Wronski pendant une heure, incapable de stopper son plongeon à moins de cinq mètres du sol avant de réaliser qu'il était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était affamé.

Il laissa son Eclair de Feu et ses robes dans le vestiaire dans l'espoir de revenir après sa leçon et se dirigea vers le château, puis la Grande Salle.

Les enseignants étaient déjà là, mis à part Rogue, qui ne semblait pas être lève-tôt pendant les vacances.

– Satisfait de ton entraînement, Harry ? lui demanda le professeur Vector à qui il n'avait jamais parlé auparavant.

– Heu…oui, ça peut aller, répondit distraitement Harry.

Il était tellement occupé à se repasser le plongeon dans sa tête qu'il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention aux autres. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser.

– Comment avez-vous su que je m'entraînais ?

– Je pense que tout le monde t'a espionné à un moment ou à un autre ce matin, Harry, émit le professeur Little.

– Wendy, Wendy, dit le professeur Flitwick, « espionner » est un bien grand mot…

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, parmi les rires. Il était mal à l'aise. Tous les professeurs avaient vu ces plongeons atroces…

– Tu es incroyable, Harry, déclara Wendy. Harry rougit un peu et fit mine de se concentrer sur les saucisses, le bacon et les champignons dans son assiette.

– Hmmm.

– Bien sûr que oui, dit Hagrid.

– Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants de ton âge capables de faire une Feinte de Wronski, ajouta professeur Sinistra.

– Mais je n'y arrive pas, déclara Harry rapidement.

– Bien sûr que si, répliqua le professeur McGonagall. Que faisais-tu il y a quelques minutes sinon ? Ce n'était pas un mouvement de base.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Tu sais, je jouais comme batteur avant, déclara soudain Wendy.

Harry l'observa. Wendy, batteur? La petite professeur Little? Elle était à peine plus grande que lui. 

Elle rit en voyant sa tête.

– Tu es surpris ? Oh, je ne suis peut-être pas très grande, mais je sais frapper.

Harry était encore déçu par son entraînement mais il sourit malgré tout :

– Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Tous les professeurs tressaillirent.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Harry, déclara le directeur.

– Oh, je suis sûre qu'on peut arranger ça, dit le professeur Little, les yeux étincelants. Je te montrerais un de ces jours. Mais pas tout de suite. Tu n'es pas prêt.

Harry leva les yeux. Avait-elle voulu dire ce qu'il croyait ?

– Vous voulez dire que…

– Oh, oui, je t'apprendrais. Après tout, je tiens cela de mon frère, et il fut l'un des meilleurs.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant un moment, comme si Wendy avait dit quelque chose qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder pour elle. Harry avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait prononcé « fut ». Son frère était donc mort.

Par chance, le courrier choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée.

Harry eut un large sourire en voyant cinq hiboux voleter jusqu'à lui. Certains portaient des lettres, d'autres non.

Edwige n'avait rien.  Elle vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui mordilla l'oreille il se sentit coupable car avec l'agitation due aux récents évènements, il l'avait un peu oubliée. Il supposa qu'elle avait échappé à la police moldue puisqu'il se souvenait avoir vu sa cage dans le dortoir.

Pour une fois, Errol réussit à atterrir correctement sur les genoux d'Harry, le paquet qu'il portait n'était maintenu à sa patte que par un maigre bout de ficelle. Durant cela, Coq essayait désespérément de sortir du bol de soupe dans lequel il avait atterri, en vain.

Madeline, qui ressemblait tant à Hermione que cela s'avérait bizarre, était solidement perchée sur le rebord du plat à toasts et semblait très contente d'elle pour avoir apporté sa lettre à bon port. 

Flash, au contraire, manifestait un comportement étrange. C'était d'ordinaire un oiseau magnifique mais calme, renfermé, tout comme Remus.

Cependant, à cet instant il volait en larges cercles au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, hululant avec force.

Harry se couvrit les oreilles avec ses mains :

– Flash ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que Remus va bien ?

Flash ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu. Il continuait à voler en cercle comme un fou, dans un boucan à réveiller les morts.

– Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

–  Regardez ! couina le professeur Flitwick.

Harry leva les yeux. Une autre chouette entra en planant par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle.

C'était _une grande chouette __brune d'une envergure impressionnante._

– Tu me dis quelque chose… murmura Harry alors qu'elle se posait juste en face de lui. Il détacha la lettre de sa patte mais à peine eût-il fini qu'elle s'envola de nouveau.

Il observa l'enveloppe. Il y était simplement inscrit « Harry Potter ».

Dans une sorte de transe, Harry glissa son doigt dans l'ouverture, mais là…

– Flash !

Le grand hibou grisonnant lui arracha nettement la lettre des mains et la laissa tomber au centre de la Salle.

C'est là que l'enveloppe prit feu. 

Puis, des mots résonnèrent alors que le feu s'éteignait petit à petit. Des mots prononcés par une voix si horrible et si oppressante que le professeur Sinistra, transie d'effroi, porta la main à sa bouche. 

– Ne pense pas t'être débarrassé de moi si rapidement, Harry Potter ! Un jour, je finirai mon travail, gamin, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… ! 

Il ne restait plus qu'une pile de cendres.

– Quoi ? Tu vas encore essayer ? déclara Harry d'un ton sarcastique, les yeux sur les cendres. Pour la quatrième fois ?  Tu vas prendre du retard dans tes projets, à force !

Tout le monde se détendit un peu, bien que la plupart d'entre eux aient toujours les yeux rivés tantôt sur ce qu'il restait de la lettre, tantôt sur Harry.

Il semblait que malgré toutes les choses que Dumbledore n'avait pas dites à son équipe, il les avait tout de même informés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, du retour de Voldemort.

Cependant, le directeur avait l'air pensif.

– J'espère que nous ne devons pas nous préparer à recevoir beaucoup de courrier de ce genre,  déclara-t-il.

– Moi aussi, répondit Harry avec fureur. Puis-je avoir les toasts s'il vous plait ?

Comme il l'avait prévu, son impatience à manger sortit la lettre de l'esprit de presque tout le monde.

Il lut rapidement les autres lettres qu'il avait reçues. Errol avait amené une boîte pleine d'un assortiment de bonbons composé par les jumeaux. Harry inscrivit dans un coin de son esprit : penser à les faire goûter à quelqu'un d'autre avant de les manger.

Les lettres de Ron et Hermione lui demandaient des nouvelles de sa vie à Poudlard. Dumbledore les avait tous deux informés de sa position. La lettre de Ron était très superficielle et Harry supposa que celui-ci n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce qui touchait au Dursleys. En revanche, il disait avoir eu une idée et déclarait qu'il lui en parlerait une fois de retour à l'école.

Harry comprit qu'il recevrait très peu de nouvelles d'Hermione avant la rentrée puisqu'elle était partie pour la Bulgarie le matin même. Harry se sentit un peu triste à cette idée, bien qu'il ne pût expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce en rapport au fait qu'elle lui ait quasiment sauvé la vie ?

– Bien Harry. Passons à l'étape suivante.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau installés dans la classe de Mc Gonagall. Harry était perché sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il se surprit à souhaiter avec ardeur que cette nouvelle étape, quelle que soit sa nature, ne mette pas autant de désordre que le sortilège d'Attraction.

– Bon, l'un des sortilèges de Défense les plus utiles est un bouclier. Le Patronus est un exemple de bouclier, même s'il n'est pas vraiment bon, mais…

– Pourquoi « pas vraiment bon » ? s'écria Harry, indigné.

–Oh, c'est un bon sortilège en soi, déclara Wendy, sur un ton apaisant. Mais, vois-tu, il fonctionne seulement contre les Détraqueurs. Un bouclier digne de ce nom devrait être capable de te protéger contre d'autres choses, malédictions, sortilèges… d'accord ?

– D'accord.

– Alors, c'est relativement facile avec une baguette, mais nous avons un objectif double cette fois encore.

Harry sourit :

– D'abord avec la baguette ?

– Bingo.

Harry dégaina sa baguette.

– C'est bien. La formule est… Elle s'arrêta. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.

Le garçon baissa sa baguette :

– Allez mademoiselle ! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le cours en plein milieu !

– Je n'allais pas suggérer d'en rester là, Harry. Je me disais juste que tu arrives à utiliser Accio sans prononcer l'incantation, non ? Tu l'as fait sans même que je te dise que c'était possible…

–Et alors ?

Wendy lui sourit et il soupira :

– Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours différent pour moi ?

– Parce que tu es très spécial Harry. Tu as la chance d'être mon cobaye.

– Vous me tyrannisez.

– Attention à ce que tu dis, Potter. Maintenant, j'attends de toi que tu te concentres pleinement sur ta propre protection. C'est très semblable à l'invocation d'un Patronus, sauf que je ne vais te donner aucune formule d'incantation.

– Génial, marmonna Harry. Mais il ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer.

– Cela ne t'avancera à rien de fermer les yeux, Harry.  

Wendy gloussa quand Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– D'accord.

Il regarda avec attention l'extrémité de sa baguette, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que quelque chose se produise, comme il le faisait avec un Patronus. Il se sentait tout nu, à tenter de l'invoquer sans les mots.

– Protèges-moi, pensa-t-il.

Doucement, tout doucement, quelque chose se mit à sortir de la pointe de sa baguette. On aurait dit un fin ruban de feu argenté.

Puis, un autre apparut et s'étira dans une autre direction. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Harry transpirait sous l'effort intense qu'il fallait fournir pour ne pas qu'ils disparaissent pendant qu'ils se déployaient pour former une étoile.

Soudainement, dans une bouffée d'énergie, l'air compris entre les rubans brilla d'un feu d'argent. Un feu d'argent pur. C'était magnifique.

Juste derrière le bouclier qu'il avait appelé à lui, Harry apercevait Wendy. Elle avança prudemment la main et toucha le feu. Elle la retira très vite, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Inquiet pour son professeur, devenue également une nouvelle amie, Harry stoppa net sa concentration et le bouclier disparut. 

– 'Aary, aïe, Harry, émit le professeur Little tout en suçant ses doigts. Elle les retira de sa bouche pour les regarder.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

– Ce n'est que temporaire, répondit Wendy, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était excellent Harry. Si tu l'avais maintenu longtemps, j'aurais pu tester son immunité aux sortilèges.

– Je peux recommencer.

– Pas encore. Reprends ton souffle. Puis, essaye sans ta baguette.

Harry la fixa :

– Mais je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois, et j'avais ma baguette. Avant, je ne devrais pas plutôt m'entraîner de cette façon?

–Non. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais nous n'avons pas tellement le temps.

Intérieurement, Harry n'était pas d'accord. Ils avaient bien assez de temps avant qu'ils ne se décident à essayer de tuer Voldemort. Voilà pourquoi il s'entraînait. Lors de leur prochaine rencontre, lui seul serait le maître du jeu, pas Tom Jedusor.

Ils discutèrent pendant cinq minutes à propos de la théorie des boucliers, jusqu'à ce que Wendy décrète qu'Harry était prêt à essayer de nouveau. 

– Tends la main.

Harry s'exécuta.

– Maintenant, fais jaillir les lignes de support de chacun de tes doigts, y compris ton pouce. Puis, dis-leur de se connecter. Normalement, ta baguette le ferait pour toi, mais tu es seul à contrôler ce bouclier-ci.

Harry tenta de se souvenir de cette partie de lui qui s'était efforcée de créer le bouclier avec sa baguette. Une fois qu'il la localisa, il tenta de la contraindre à recréer les mêmes rubans de feu. 

Il abandonna après presque une minute de concentration :

– ça ne marche pas.

Wendy se mordit la lèvre, de cette façon enfantine qui lui était propre.

– Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé, peut-être que je ne peux faire qu'un seul sort de magie Instinctive, dit Harry.

– Et peut-être que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi. Tu sais quoi, on va te mettre dans une situation où tu as vraiment besoin d'utiliser un bouclier.

– Vous allez me lancer un sort.

Wendy ricana.

– C'est ça qui est amusant, Harry.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui.

– Visortia !

Harry l'évita au dernier moment. Ce sort l'aurait rendu aveugle pendant une heure s'il l'avait touché. 

Wendy soupira alors qu'il s'époussetait.

– Ce n'est pas le but, Harry.

Harry la regarda, penaud.

– Je sais.

Il avança vers un endroit plus spacieux qui n'était pas encombré par des tables et se tourna face à Wendy, les mains sur les hanches :

– Allez-y. Lancez-moi le sort.

Wendy éclata de rire.

– Oh, Harry ! Tu as l'air vraiment impressionnant comme ça ! Ok, pendant qu'on y est…

Elle agita sa baguette, et une seconde plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une longue cape noire et d'un masque assorti, à la façon des Mangemorts. Elle poussa un petit rire diabolique.

– Muahahahahaha ! Et maintenant, Potter ? Je t'ai enlevé ta baguette… Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Il eut un large sourire.

– Je vais te faire mordre la poussière !

– Ah oui ? 

Wendy rit à nouveau, en prenant une voix grave. Elle était plutôt douée.

– Sans ta baguette ? Tu devrais te traîner à genoux, gamin !

Harry la vit esquisser un petit geste vers le bas du revers de la main, celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette. Il comprit.

Il tomba à genoux, une expression de supplication sur le visage.

– Oh, non brave Mangemort ! S'il te plait, ne me fais pas de mal ! Je ne suis qu'un gentil petit garçon ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

– Tu veux parier ? demanda Wendy.

Harry pensa que ça sonnait un peu faux, car il ne pouvait imaginer aucun des Mangemorts qu'_il_ connaissait dire ça. Cependant, Wendy avait de vrais talents d'actrice.

Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette vers lui, menaçante sous son masque noir :

– Gergoria !

Harry n'était pas tout à fait prêt cette fois-là. A genoux, il ne pouvait ni s'enfuir, ni éviter le sortilège, ni d'ailleurs faire quoi que ce soit pour ne pas être touché. Il leva sa main pour se protéger, voulant produire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_. Soudain, le bouclier d'argent s'éleva à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci depuis sa paume et ses doigts.

Le sortilège fila vers le bouclier, se heurta à lui, et explosa.

Le déguisement de Wendy disparut à l'instant même où Harry laissa retomber son bouclier. Il était blanc, tout tremblant, et elle l'aida à se relever.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui… oui… Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait marché !

– Moi si. Tu es vraiment un garçon extraordinaire, Harry.

Harry plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond et brillant. Que…ou qui… ces yeux lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il ne trouvait pas, il ne se souvenait pas…

– Vous étiez douée aussi. Quelle voix !

– Merci. J'avais un certain talent à mon époque.

Harry émit un petit rire.

– Vous semblez avoir été partout et avoir tout fait.

– Presque, Harry, presque. Je suis convaincue qu'apprendre ne sert à rien si on ne met pas ses connaissances en application à un moment ou à un autre dans l'avenir. Je n'enseigne jamais une leçon sans la reconstitution d'une vraie situation.

– Et maintenant ? 

– Maintenant, on s'entraîne encore, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de le maintenir plus longtemps et avec des sorts plus puissants.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire malicieux, comme si elle allait vraiment s'amuser. Harry s'apprêtait à passer un après-midi très long.

Sleeve siffla lorsque Harry entra dans le dortoir. 

_– Tu as quelque chose à me raconter ? _demanda-t-il au jeune homme alors que celui-ci se mettait au lit, las. 

Il sourit. Le serpent glissa sur le drap jusqu'à s'installer autour du cou d'Harry.

Est-ce que tu préfèrerais mourir de froid… 

_– La journée a été longue, Sleeve, _dit-il. _Très longue._

_A suivre…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remerciments :

Keina : Merci pour ta disponibilité et ton travail exceptionnel ! )

Feedback : Merci à Tiffany, Ccilia, Patty, Chen (alias sarah), Kestrel, Nymoue.

EXCLU:

Je viens de créer une mailing-list sur laquelle j'enverrai un mail sur le principe de la newsletter à chaque mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre.

Si vous voulez vous y inscrire pour être tenus au courant de la publication des chapitres de « Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs ! », envoyez un e-mail vide à :

Fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr et vous serez automatiquement inscrits ou contactez moi directement (nanouk3@wanadoo.fr) pour plus d'informations !

BiZ, nanouk !


	6. Ainsi commença la bataille pour la vie t...

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette

Un p'tit mot de nanouk :

Hey,

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps avant la mise en ligne de ce chapitre 6 mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps : partiels, boulot, famille… )

Je vais me mettre au boulot et essayer de traduire quelques chapitres avant la sortie de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Là, il risque d'y avoir un moment sans mise à jour, mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez ! )

BiZ, nanouk !

Bonne lecture et pensez au feedback !

Enjoy !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPITRE 6

Ainsi commença la bataille pour la vie telle que nous la connaissons

C'était une petite maison de campagne cette fois. Minuscule et fragile. Vulnérable. Des guirlandes de fleurs pleuvaient du toit de chaume et des pots de fleurs multicolores décoraient le rebord des fenêtres.

_La nuit venait juste de se coucher. Guidé par des pieds qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, Harry traversa la porte peinte en rouge et sertie d'un heurtoir d'or._

_Il entra dans une pièce fort éclairée par quelques bougies. La cheminée était éteinte, mais des chaises et des fauteuils siégeaient autour d'un tapis au centre de la pièce. _

_A peine fut-il entré qu'une petite chose qui ne lui arrivait pas à la taille le frôla. Harry fit un pas de côté et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une très jeune enfant._

Elle semblait avoir à peu près six ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds dégringolaient en cascade dans son dos, lui donnant des allures certaines de princesse de conte de fées. Elle gloussa plus fort qu'il eut été nécessaire lorsqu'une femme qui ne pouvait être autre que sa mère la prit dans ses bras en riant.

_– Au lit maintenant, dit la femme._

_La petite fille parut effondrée, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait._

_– Je suis obligée ?_

 – Oui, tu es obligée, répondit sa mère.

_Dans un cri, l'enfant échappa à l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en courant avant de se précipiter vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Harry vit une dernière fois ses cheveux si blonds alors qu'elle s'enfuyait par la porte…_

Puis il entendit le cri, et vit l'éclair de lumière verte avant même qu'il ressente cette forte douleur dans sa cicatrice. Il s'agrippa à un fauteuil pour rester sur ses pieds.

La femme hurla de peur pour son enfant. Elle courut vers la porte mais fut rejetée en arrière et à travers la pièce par une boule de lumière rouge. Elle resta sur le sol, agonisante. Elle criait et se tordait de douleur. Le sortilège Doloris. 

Harry recula en direction de la cheminée alors que la confortable pièce  se remplissait de Mangemorts.

Voldemort entra, sa cape noire l'enveloppait dans un tourbillon et ses yeux rouges fixaient, impitoyables, la femme blonde à ses pieds.

– C'est donc ici, murmura-t-il, les mots quittant sa bouche dans un sifflement.

Un des Mangemorts s'était précipité dans une autre pièce. Quant il revint, il tendit une pile de papiers à son Maître.

Voldemort sourit. C'était une vision à vous glacer le sang dans les veines. Harry reculait toujours vers la cheminée, la douleur de la femme se répercutant dans ses os.

– Bien joué, lui dit Voldemort. Tu as réussit à rester cachée jusqu'ici. Mais c'est fini, traînée. 

Il pointa son doigt presque naturellement vers la femme sans défense.

 Avada Kedavra.

La force de sa mort propulsa Harry à travers la cheminée jusque dans l'herbe du jardin. Il resta étendu là pendant un moment il entendait le bruit étouffé des rires des Mangemorts. Ce son lui était si familier…

Il se releva avec difficultés et attendit que le rêve le ramène à l'école. Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Le corps de la petite fille était à moins de deux mètres de lui. Sa tête était tournée vers lui, une expression de terreur fixée sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient lui lancer un regard accusateur.

Harry sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il tendit la main pour lui toucher le visage, pour lui dire au revoir, mais sa cicatrice explosa et il

S'assit dans son lit.

Il était trois heures du matin.

– Pourquoi te réveilles-tu toujours en sursaut ?  lui demanda Sleeve, indigné d'avoir été réveillé.

– Désolé,  dit Harry. 

Il trouva une vasque d'eau et s'aspergea le visage, frissonnant si fort qu'il éclaboussa son haut de pyjama. 

Presque sans réfléchir, il s'empara du simple livre bleu sur sa table de chevet. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui, il allait recevoir sa première leçon pour devenir un animagus. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour l'instant.

Harry se remit au lit et essaya de se rendormir, en vain. Son excitation se mêlait à l'extrême angoisse de faire un nouveau rêve et les souvenirs de celui qu'il venait de faire semblaient empêcher son cerveau de se laisser aller au sommeil.

A cinq heures, Harry prit le livre. L'ancienne écriture avait réapparut sur la première page.

CE LIVRE APPARTIENT A _____________________ (Complétez svp)

A nouveau, Harry inscrivit son nom dans l'espace qui y était réservé. A peine eut-il finit que Sirius lui répondait. 

– Bonjour !

– Bonjour.

– Impatient ?

– Tu m'étonnes !

– Je suis content pour toi. Il est trop tôt pour cela.

– Est-ce qu'on va toujours s'exercer à cette heure-ci ?

– Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Remus a un boulot, et toi, du travail. Moi, j'attends, assis dans ma mare.

– Où est le professeur Lupin ?

– Sûrement encore au lit.

– Ha, j'aimerais bien. Je suis déjà là.

– Oh, tant pis. Moi qui pensais que j'aurais l'occasion de m'amuser un peu.

– Oh, la ferme.

– Mais je n'ai rien dit !

– Tu l'as pensé, c'est la même chose.

– Pourquoi vous aimeriez bien ?

– Quoi Harry ?

– Etre encore au lit.

– Je ne dors pas très bien ces jours-ci. La pleine lune vint juste de finir.

– Oh, désolé.

– Pas de problèmes. Tu as bien dormi Harry ?

Harry marqua une pause. Devait-il leur dire ? Il décida que non. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter encore plus.

– Pas trop mal.

– Des cauchemars ?

Bon sang ! Comment avait-il bien pu découvrir cela ? Dumbledore sélectionnait de façon étrange les informations qu'il choisissait de fournir et les personnes à qui il les donnait.

– Ouais.

– Je suppose que personne ne va me demander si j'ai bien dormi, moi?demanda Sirius.

– Non, on sait déjà que ce n'est pas le cas.

– Oui, mais c'est agréable d'en parler à quelqu'un.

– As-tu bien dormi, Sirius ?

– Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Harry.

– Eh bien, puisque tu me pose la question, non, je n'ai pas bien dormi. Je devrais peut-être réserver dans une autre agence de voyage la prochaine fois. Il semblerait que je dorme dans une cave où il ne cesse jamais de pleuvoir, mes chaussures prennent l'eau et, vu l'état de mes robes, on croirait qu'on m'a forcé à passer à travers une haie trempée plusieurs fois de suite, je pense que je suis en train d'attraper froid, et Buck a mangé toute la nourriture la nuit dernière donc en plus, j'ai faim.

– Je suis content de voir que tu t'amuses !

– La ferme, Lunard.

Il y eut une pause.

– On peut commencer maintenant ? demanda Harry.

– Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit l'écriture de Remus. Eh bien, Sirius en sait plus que moi sur le sujet.

– Merci, dit Sirius.

– Mais j'ai tout lu sur le sujet, et les Animagi sont des créatures parmi les plus rares qu'il existe au monde.

– Tu me traites de créature ?

– Oh, la ferme. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment Harry, c'est de théorie. Il te faut des faits solides et des règles qui t'aideront aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Cette partie de l'apprentissage durera deux jours.

– Remercie ta bonne étoile, Harry. James nous a forcé à étudier l'aspect théorique pendant six mois.

– Mais comment avez-vous passé les examens ? Ou fait vos devoirs ? Harry sourit en s'entendant parler de la même façon qu'Hermione.

– Remus nous a aidé. Beaucoup. Et on trichait aux examens.

– Sirius !

– Je plaisantais !

– Oui, ne va pas lui mettre ce genre d'idées en tête.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pro- Il raya ce dernier mot, Remus. Je ne tricherai pas.

– Bien. Tu n'en auras pas le besoin de toutes façons. Après la rentrée des classes, tu pourras faire tes devoirs le soir, après tes leçons supplémentaires.

– Comment avez vous su… ?

– Dumbledore m'a écrit pour me le dire.

– D'accord. Allez, que l'apprentissage commence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Presque deux heures plus tard, Harry commençait à regretter ses propos. Alors qu'il descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner, tout ce qu'il avait appris ce matin-là bourdonnait dans sa tête.

Comme d'habitude, il fut le dernier arrivé.

– Salut ! dit Wendy souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ce matin ? On s'attendait tous à une autre démonstration spectaculaire.

– J'ai dormi, marmonna Harry. 

Il s'assit et rempli son assiette de bacon. La nourriture était très riche. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils mangeaient tous les matins un petit déjeuner anglais traditionnel.

« Il faut avoir une certaine maîtrise, Harry. Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu resteras coincé sous une autre forme pour toujours. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées à avoir. De plus, la dernière chose que tu veuilles faire en mission est de partir à la chasse au lapin car ce dernier a décidé de t'envoyer son odeur en plein dans les narines… »

« Comme tu l'as toi-même fait, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien, oui… mais ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir. Ne laisse pas ton instinct te dominer, Harry. Tu auras besoin de lui certaines fois, mais il ne t'envoie pas toujours dans la bonne direction. »

– Harry ?

Harry se redressa, revenant à la réalité.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Wendy. 

Tous les professeurs semblaient inquiets. Tous, sauf Dumbledore qui lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

– Quoi ? Oh, oui, ça va.

Le courrier fit son entrée. Harry guetta l'arrivée du hibou brun, mais il ne vint pas. Tous les autres semblaient aussi soulagés qu'il l'était lui-même.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ron et Hermione avaient été satisfaits des réponses qu'Harry leur avait envoyé la veille durant sa pause, et n'avaient pas écrit à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas du genre d'Hermione de toute façon, pensa Harry avant de se demander pourquoi il avait pensé à cela.

A cet instant, le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui s'était emparée d'une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, manqua de recracher son jus d'orange sur la première page. Elle se mit à tousser, et, bien qu'Hagrid lui tapotât le dos, s'arrêta avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle, elle s'exclama :

– Oh, la pauvre enfant !

Le professeur Chourave la débarrassa du journal et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'elle lut les gros titres.

Elle le passa à Dumbledore qui semblait sombrement curieux.

Il jeta un œil au premier paragraphe, puis ferma les yeux avant de poser le journal sur ses genoux.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Hagrid. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, professeur ?

Dumbledore les regarda tous:

– Je suis dans l'obligation de vous apprendre qu'Angela Darling et sa fille ont été assassinées.

Harry s'immobilisa. Il y eut un silence lourd.

– Rainbow aussi ? murmura le professeur Vector.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

– Cette cachette n'est plus sûre maintenant, dit-il.

Harry sentit comme un couteau lui déchirer les entrailles. Rainbow Darling. C'était son nom. Cette petite fille dont il avait vu le corps sans vie étendu sur l'herbe trempée par la rosée, dont les yeux morts fixaient les siens.

Elle avait un nom. Et son nom était Rainbow. Sa mère s'appelait Angela, et il les avait vues mourir.

Cela les rendait beaucoup plus réelles, d'un coup. Il avait été en mesure de supporter la mort du petit garçon et du bébé, parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Ils auraient très bien pu n'être que le fruit de son imagination.

Mais ces gens étaient réels. La petite fille sur la pelouse, une expression d'horreur à jamais gravée sur son visage, s'appelait Rainbow Darling.

N'est-ce pas ? Il devait s'en assurer.

– Est-ce que… grommela-t-il. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, conscient que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

– Est-ce qu'elles étaient blondes ? 

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement. Puis le professeur Vector dit :

– Oui, Harry. Rainbow avait les plus beaux cheveux du monde. Pourquoi ? 

– Veuillez m'excuser, dit Harry. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Il quitta la pièce en courant, sans un regard en arrière.

Il fut vraiment malade et pendant une demi-heure, garda l'impression qu'on lui avait passé l'estomac à la moulinette. Puis, il se lava le visage et se rinça la bouche avant de se diriger vers la classe de McGonagall.

Wendy l'y attendait déjà.

– Salut, dit-elle.

– Salut, répondit Harry en constatant que Wendy avait un drôle d'air.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, dit Harry d'un ton ferme, ça va.

Wendy avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et étrangement, cela lui semblait familier. Ces yeux…

– Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu souhaiterais me parler Harry?

–  Non.

– Très bien. Elle sembla se remettre. Eh bien, dit-elle avec un sourire démoniaque, le cours d'aujourd'hui est…essentiellement et énormément théorique. 

Harry grogna.

– Eh oui, continua-t-elle, je le repousse depuis trop longtemps. Si je te laisse continuer de cette façon, le Ministère va me tomber dessus.

Son visage s'assombrit :

– Ils ne me lâchent jamais de toute façon, murmura-t-elle. Bon, reprit-elle, plus enjouée, on commence avec les sorts de Magie Instinctive, puis on s'occupera des boucliers de protections avant d'attaquer les malédictions. Les livres sont là.

Elle désigna une pile de livres qui atteignait la hauteur du bureau à côté duquel ils étaient posés.

– Vous plaisantez ! dit Harry. Il y a assez de livres ici pour avoir de la lecture toute sa vie !

– Eh bien, répondit son professeur avec le même sourire énervant, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre, non ?

Il fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas si mal. Le professeur Little étudiait chaque chose avec lui, s'arrangeant pour que chaque concept lui paraisse si facile qu'ils eurent terminé l'étude de la théorie servant d'appui à la Magie Instinctive ainsi que les boucliers de protections, avec et sans baguette, en l'espace de deux heures. 

Puis, ils commencèrent les autres livres, qui rassemblaient en tas les sortilèges les plus intéressants et les malédictions les plus difficiles qu'il ait été donné de voir à Harry.  

Wendy l'autorisa même à en essayer quelques-uns, mais seulement une ou deux fois chacun.

– Tu auras largement le temps d'apprendre ça une fois que tu auras assimilé le reste, dit-elle.

– Vous voulez dire que je vais vraiment les apprendre ? dit Harry, incrédule.

Il regardait avec émerveillement les images de la malédiction de « deoria », sur lesquelles plusieurs sorciers et sorcières semblaient avoir été pris par surprise.

L'un d'entre eux n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'aux toilettes.

– Bien sûr, dit Wendy. Que crois-tu que je suis en train de t'apprendre ?

– Mais ce sont des sortilèges que même les Septième Année n'apprennent pas !

– Je sais. Mais tu en as plus besoin que les Septième Année, Harry. Vraiment. Donc, tu vas les apprendre, et tu vas les apprendre vite.

Harry espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace.

Bien sûr, tous les sortilèges n'étaient pas des malédictions. Harry lut plusieurs informations sur des sortilèges d'invisibilité, des charmes de lévitation et de camouflage, des incantations météorologiques, et des Enchantements de Ravissement.

– Des Enchantements de Ravissement? s'exclama Harry.

– On ne sait jamais, répondit Wendy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry secoua la tête. D'une façon où d'une autre, il était quasiment persuadé que s'il avait des Mangemorts à ses trousses, rendre quelqu'un amoureux de lui serait la dernière chose qui lui passerait par la tête à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Voldemort. Il frissonna à l'idée de cette éventualité.

Wendy se contenta de rire, puis lui expliqua la théorie générale de la Magie Similari.

Cela retint son attention car c'était assez semblable aux animagi. Il fallait faire face à une personne, puis se transformer jusqu'à prendre la même apparence qu'elle. C'était très compliqué et la seule alternative au Polynectar.

Quatre heures plus tard, Wendy lui demanda de s'arrêter.

– Cela ne sert à rien de continuer ainsi, dit-elle avec logique, emmène les livres avec toi et continue si tu veux. Mais n'y passe pas trop de temps ou tu finiras par les réciter dans ton sommeil.

Elle lui sourit.

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité fulgura dans le cerveau d'Harry et il la reconnut. Mais cela ne dura pas plus d'un d'instant.

Est-ce que tu préfèrerais mourir de froid… ?

Il lui rendit son sourire, attrapa les livres qu'ils n'avaient pas terminés d'étudier, et quitta la pièce.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment de chance avec ses énormes volumes anciens provenant de sa vieille étagère poussiéreuse. Rien n'indiquait l'existence un jour de la création d'un langage pouvant ressembler un tant soit peu à celui utilisé dans le journal d'Harry.

Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de chercher ailleurs, mais, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur sa chaise, incapable de se concentrer une seconde de plus, il décida de ne pas y renoncer.

Harry avait une connexion très forte avec Voldemort, c'était évident. Il avait réussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à voir Angela et Rainbow Darling avant de, peut-être même sans, les avoir rencontrées.

Et si Voldemort les avait…

Dumbledore secoua la tête. S'il avait raison, alors personne n'aurait de réponse.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Toujours pas de hibou ne se dirigeait vers lui, dans le crépuscule d'automne. 

Comme d'habitude, les journaux Moldus lui avaient été transmis de part M. Anderson et c'était tout pas de lettres, pas de demandes d'approbation.

Il avait dit au policier chargé de l'affaire « Harry » d'envoyer toute information à l'adresse de William.

Et jusque là... rien. 

Les Dursley devaient récolter ce qu'ils méritaient. Mais ils devaient faire ça dans les règles.

Albus savait qu'il avait eu la chance de parvenir à empêcher Sirius de s'en occuper lui-même. Ils auraient eu encore plus de problèmes si la famille d'Harry avait également été assassinée. Merlin soit loué, Sirius le savait.

Dumbledore soupira et s'en retourna au problème qui le tracassait depuis le petit-déjeuner :

La maison d'Angela Darling avait été l'une des cinq forteresses de Grande Bretagne réservées aux sorciers opposés aux ministère. Sirius en surveillait une autre, enfin il l'espérait. Les trois dernières étaient protégées, mais pas plus que la maison des Darling l'avait été.

Ils avaient un problème.

Un problème immédiat.

Voldemort avait en main les plans pour la destruction de Fudge.

Les choses s'annonçaient mal.

La maison avait été réduite en cendres.

L'endroit « sécurisé » le plus proche était celui d'Edinburgh.

Les choses s'annonçaient très mal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La nourriture de Poudlard était excellente et Harry se sentait repu et content, comme à chaque fois. Cependant, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour se sentir repu il n'avait réussi à manger que la moitié de ce que Madame Pomfresh aurait souhaité.

Alors qu'il remontait au dortoir, il fit un arrêt par la bibliothèque. Evidemment, Madame Pince ne s'y trouvait pas.

Heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait personne pour le déranger, Harry pris les trois livres que Sirius lui avait conseillé d'emprunter. Il fut légèrement surpris en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la Réserve.

Il montait en courant les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor lorsqu'il se remit à penser à cette petite fille assassinée et à sa mère un éclair de lumière verte traversa son regard, puis il entendit un cri…

– Tu as passé une bonne journée?  lui demanda Sleeve quand il eut enfin atteint la Salle Commune.

– Oui, répondit Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper ?

– J'ai exploré le château. C'était amusant. Je me suis même retrouvé face à face avec cet homme gluant une fois ou deux.

 Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, il lui semblait se souvenir que Rogue lui avait paru un peu tremblotant au cours du dîner.

– Tu ne lui as rien fait, j'espère ?

– Non, mais c'était tentant.

Harry étouffa un rire.

– Qu'y a –t-il de si drôle, Maître.

– Je ne suis pas ton Maître, je suis ton ami.

– Mais alors…

– Est-ce c'est si difficile à comprendre ? Tu es libre. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici.

– Je te protège.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise. Sleeve ondula depuis son endroit favori devant la cheminée pour monter le long de sa jambe et s'installer sur ses genoux.

-  Est-ce que tu es triste ?

Harry essuya ses larmes et sourit à son ami. [Des larmes ? Mais d'où viennent-elles ? lol je ne sais pas, mais bon, laissons-les quand même… :o)]

– Non, Sleeve. C'est juste que…ne va pas trop loin avec cette histoire de protection, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que, par accident, tu tues quelqu'un qui ne fait que me tapoter l'épaule amicalement. 

– Je comprends.

– Tu sais quoi ?

– Quoi ?

– Certaines personnes n'auraient jamais dû naître.

– Certains serpents non plus. Mais c'est comme ça.

– Oui. Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais me coucher. Tu viens ?

A suivre… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Remerciements :**

Laterose

Keina : je pense que personne ne t'en voudras si tu consacres un peu plus de temps à boucler ton mémoire plutôt qu'à jouer à la beta-reader ! Courage !

Kestrel

Tiffany : Au sujet de l'identité de Wendy…tu brûles !

Clochette : merci bcp.. voici enfin la suite !

Ccilia : je suis contente de voir que la fic te plait ! Il faut que j'aille lire la suite de la tienne !

Roxane : vous ici ??!!

Navi : serais-tu en train de me laisser des gentilles reviews pour cette fic dans l'unique but d'obtenir une MAJ de 'Lulu' ?? j/k

Chen (alias sarah : merci de ta fidélité ! )

Et bien sûr, n'oubliez pas la mailing-list :

Si vous voulez vous y inscrire pour être tenus au courant de la publication des chapitres de « Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs ! », envoyez un e-mail vide à :

Fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr et vous serez automatiquement inscrits ou contactez moi directement (nanouk3@wanadoo.fr) pour plus d'informations !

BiZ, nanouk !


	7. Celui à qui on n'expliquait jamais rien

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Hi guys !

           Voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Il fait 23 pages et les choses commencent à bouger tout doucement, on va bientôt en apprendre plus sur Wendy, sur ce que fait Voldie etc.

J'ai retrouvé un rythme de traduction assez rapide donc je pense pouvoir recommencer mes MAJ hebdomadaires, enfin, tout dépend de la taille des chapitres, on verra.

Sinon, j'ai lu l'Ordre du Phœnix et je suis encore sous le choc. Le livre est beaucoup plus sombre que les autres, beaucoup plus dur. Sans rien spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, je vais juste dire que le travail de JKR est époustouflant dans la personnification d'Harry et de ses émotions… il est si vrai quand il souffre ! Argh !! Bon, j'arrête d'en parler ou je vais me remettre à pleurer !

Par contre, je suis très déçue par pas mal d'autre choses dans le livre..sniff ! J'ai sûrement lu trop de fics ! J

Mais AC2 bavardages, passons aux choses sérieuses !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Enjoy,

BiZ, nanouk !

CHAPITRE 7

*~* Celui a qui on n'expliquait jamais rien *~*

« Le Capitaine Harry Potter, le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait vu dans l'équipe d'Angleterre depuis des années, se dirige vers les buts. Est-ce que – Oh ! Interception du Poursuiveur Allemand Futmann, et Potter descend en piqué. Est-ce qu'il l'a vu ? Est-ce... Non ! Quelle incroyable diversion de la part du capitaine Anglais, Holffwud, l'Attrapeur Allemand s'écrase au sol. Attendez une seconde… Potter est reparti, oh ! Ce n'est pas une feinte cette fois… OUI ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! IL A LE VIF D'OR ! »

Harry se réveilla alors que le rugissement de la foule résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Puis il sentit une douleur dans sa main gauche, une sorte de douleur lancinante. 

Étrangement, cela lui semblait familier. Comme en Deuxième Année, dans la chambre des secrets…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il leva courageusement la main pour y jeter un œil. Est-ce que Sleeve avait soudain changé d'avis et était passé de l'autre côté ? Avait-il seulement été du côté d'Harry ?

Effrayé, Harry fit doucement courir ses doigts le long de la paume de sa main. Il n'y découvrit aucune blessure.

Quand il eut finalement réuni assez de courage pour regarder, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une morsure de serpent, mais c'était presque pire. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. 

Des mots clignotaient sur la paume de sa main.

- Harry ? Harry, où es-tu ?

Harry fixa sa main des yeux :

– Je suis juste là ! lui répondit-il.

Les mots continuaient à défiler :

– Harry ! Réveille toi !

Soudain, Harry se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Sirius sur le petit livre :

'Les mots s'inscrivent sur la paume de ma main. Je les fais apparaître sur la page en y pensant.'  

Harry se concentra. Je suis là dit-il à sa main, et à sa plus grande joie, les mots s'inscrivirent sur l'épiderme, de l'écriture utilisée par le livre quand ses utilisateurs s'en servaient de cette façon.

– Je suis là.

– Harry ! Enfin !

– Je dormais.

– Je m'en suis rendu compte, imbécile !

– Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas écrire de cette façon…

– Moi aussi, mais j'ai dû m'y faire, non ? Il est déjà six heures !

Harry jeta un œil à sa montre avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas. Il l'enleva, déçu, et regarda le cadran solaire près de son lit.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais le cadran indiquait tout de même l'heure à l'aide d'un rayon de lumière émit par le centre de l'objet. Sirius avait raison.

– Oh !

– Eh oui !

– C'est toi Remus ?

– Oui, c'est moi. Allez, prends le livre Harry. Dépêches-toi, qu'on puisse commencer.

– Pourquoi on ne travaille pas comme ça ?

– Le livre a été créé pour une raison particulière Harry. Va le chercher. 

Harry lança une dernière pensée à sa main Je ne suis pas un chien avant de se lever pour s'emparer du livre. Sleeve eut un sifflement d'impatience quand il déplaça la couette.

Le jeune homme saisit sa plume et son encrier aussi vite que possible et inscrivit son nom dans l'espace qui lui était réservé.

– C'est pas trop tôt, dit l'écriture par défaut du livre.  Mais à quoi étais-tu en train de rêver, Harry ?

– Quidditch, répondit simplement Harry.

– Ah, répondit l'écriture de Remus. Ceci explique cela. 

– C'était un beau rêve, essaya d'expliquer Harry. Le premier depuis des mois. C'était un rêve normal.

Il y eut un moment de silence (même si aucun mot n'était réellement prononcé dans ces leçons).

– Est-ce que tu penses qu'il mijote quelque chose ? demanda Sirius. Il ne précisa pas à qui la question s'adressait.

– Qui, Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

– Plus tard, Harry, insista Remus.

– D'accord. Encore de la théorie aujourd'hui, hein ?

– Ouais, répondit Sirius impudemment. Je parie que t'adores ça.

– Bien sûr… J'y suis plongé jusqu'au cou. Wendy – c'est le professeur Little- adore vraiment ça. 

Il ne se passa rien durant quelques secondes. 

– Harry… comment est-elle ? demanda Sirius.

 C'était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il de savoir comment était Wendy ? Avait-il peur qu'elle soit en réalité un Mangemort déguisé ? Enfin, cela ne le surprendrait pas outre mesure, vu l'envergure de son talent. Mais, en toute honnêteté, elle était bien trop – eh bien, gentille – pour être un ennemi. 

– Elle est bien. 

– Est-elle en bonne santé ?

C'est une question bizarre, songea Harry. Puis il se souvint.

– Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu as été à l'école avec elle, c'est ça ?

– Comment sais-tu cela ?

– Elle me l'a dit. Enfin, elle m'a dit qu'elle y avait été avec Remus et avec mes parents.

– Oui, mais-

Remus l'interrompit :

– Ça suffit Sirius.

Sirius sembla s'apaiser :

– D'accord, dit-il, mettons-nous au boulot !

Quand ils atteignirent la fin de leurs leçons théoriques sur les animagi, Harry avait sérieusement besoin d'une Pensine. 

– Alors, est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? demanda-t-il.

– Te dire quoi ?

– La raison de la création de ce livre. 

– Oh, j'allais oublier ! Eh bien, attends qu'on soit parti, et parcours un peu les pages du livre. Tu pourrais être surpris. 

– Même si ma méthode est plutôt cool.

– Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là, Patmol.

– Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais besoin d'aide.

– Est-ce que tu vas un jour cesser de me taquiner avec ça ?

– Non.

– Sérieusement.

– Je suis toujours sérieux. C'est pour ça que je porte ce nom d'ailleurs. 

[A/N : En V.O, il y a un jeu de mots entre « Sirius » et « serious » que je n'ai pas pu retransmettre à la traduction, désolée !]

–  Ta méthode est cool, Sirius, mais tu sais pourquoi Harry a besoin du livre, hein ?

– Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais tu dois admettre que ça donne un sens complètement nouveau à la chiromancie. 

Harry éclata de rire en lisant cela et il lui fallut un certain temps pour retrouver son calme. Il ne parvenait pas à ôter de son esprit l'image du professeur Trelawney attrapant sa main pour en voir les lignes et se retrouvant à lire des choses comme 'une autre règle principale célèbre…'

Quand il retrouva ses esprits, Sirius et Remus étaient partis.  Il parcourut le livre, faisant défiler les unes après les autres les pages vides du journal qui n'avaient jamais été utilisées. 

Dans un éclair d'inspiration, il ouvrit le livre au 28 Août- aujourd'hui. 

Rien ne changea.

Il allait abandonner quand il vit une ligne apparaître. Une ligne, juste au milieu de la page, tracée d'une encre noire épaisse.

Puis, les mots suivants s'imprimèrent :

VOTRE NOM ICI : _______________________

Un peu réticent, Harry obéit tout de même. Il inscrivit avec clarté son nom dans l'espace et patienta.

Au lieu de voir apparaître l'habituelle réponse d'une ligne, toute la page se remplit de mots.

Perplexe, Harry lut les premières lignes.

– C'est pas trop tôt. Mais à quoi étais-tu en train de rêver Harry ?

– Quidditch.__

– Ah. Ceci explique cela. 

– C'était un beau rêve. Le premier depuis des mois. C'était un rêve normal.

– Est-ce que tu penses qu'il mijote quelque chose ? 

– Qui, Voldemort ? 

– Plus tard, Harry.

– D'accord. Encore de la théorie aujourd'hui, hein ?

– Ouais. Je parie que t'adores ça.

Tout était là. Leur conversation dans son intégralité. Au bas de la page se trouvaient deux petites flèches bleues, l'une pointant vers le haut, l'autre vers le bas. Lorsqu'il caressa la flèche pointant vers le bas de la pointe de sa plume, les mots remontèrent sur la page jusqu'à qu'une nouvelle page s'affiche, montrant ce qui ne tenait pas sur la première page, comme un ordinateur.

Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait relire les choses que Remus et Sirius lui avait expliquées dès qu'il le souhaitait.

Il semblait bien qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec ce livre. 

Harry était parfaitement réveillé quand il descendit pour le petit déjeuner ce matin-là. Il attendait avec la plus grande impatience le matin suivant, car il tenterait alors de se transformer pour la première fois.

– Bonjour, tu es très matinal ! le salua Wendy. Pourquoi était-elle toujours la première à le remarquer lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce ?

– A quelle heure t'es-tu levé ce matin, Harry ? demanda Hagrid, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Six heures, répondit joyeusement Harry.

Toutes les personnes assises à la table grimacèrent.

– Et tu  trouves cela bien ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

– Bien sûr, dit Harry, c'est la meilleure nuit de sommeil que j'ai eu depuis des mois.

Tout le monde sembla hésiter et Hagrid était livide, mais Wendy prit rapidement la parole :

– C'était un beau match, Harry ?

– Épatant, répondit Harry, rêveur. Soudain, il revint à la réalité. Et maintenant, vous allez m'annoncer que vous pouvez pénétrer dans les rêves, l'accusa-t-il.

– Pas du tout, dit Wendy.

– Dans ce cas, comment avez-vous su ?

– Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda Wendy.

– Oui ! répondirent Harry et plusieurs autres personnes qui avaient l'air stupéfaites.

– D'accord. Ton père avait toujours cette tête lorsqu'il avait rêvé de Lily, ou bien de Quidditch.

Harry la regarda longuement. Puis il sourit. Enfin, il eut un petit rire, et bientôt toute la salle riait avec lui. Le rire fut court cependant.

Pendant que la maigre collection de hiboux entrait gracieusement dans la pièce, la grande chouette effraie décrivait des cercles juste derrière la fenêtre. 

Quand les autres hiboux partirent, ils l'évitèrent comme la peste. De la fumée s'échappait de l'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. 

Harry se leva. 

– Tu entres? demanda-t-il à la chouette.

Elle sembla l'observer avec condescendance durant quelques secondes, avant d'entrer et de faire le tour de la salle, plusieurs fois. Puis, elle lâcha la lettre sur la tête d'Harry.

Ou plutôt, sur la chaise où Harry aurait dû se trouver s'il ne s'était pas jeté hors de sa trajectoire juste à temps. L'enveloppe explosa dans un 'BOOM' retentissant.

Le rire haut perché et diabolique résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce. Harry y aurait prêté plus d'attention si une odeur étrange n'avait pas chatouillé ses narines.

Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il n'avait jamais respiré cette odeur auparavant. Ses yeux commencèrent le piquer et il avait dans la bouche un goût désagréable qui ne venait pas des saucisses. 

Tous les autres s'éloignaient le plus possible des restes de l'enveloppe. Cependant, Harry s'avança vers elle, ignorant ses yeux larmoyants et ses membres soudain faibles. Un morceau parmi tant d'autres, juste devant lui, fumait encore. Ce dernier, déchiré, portait la légende suivante : '-ry Potter-

– Potter! cria le professeur McGonagall. Eloignez-vous !

C'est alors qu'il comprit. L'odeur étrange provenait de l'enveloppe, et Harry aurait été prêt à parier que celle-ci, qui entourait maintenant son corps et pénétrait dans ses poumons, était une sorte de gaz empoisonné. 

Sans même se poser la question, Harry dégaina sa baguette et construisit un bouclier, mais son esprit embrouillé ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse solidifier cette défense. 

– Allez, implorait-il, protège-moi ! Allez !

Mais c'était peine perdue. Le mur argenté transparent laissait passer la fumée ici et là.

Alors que le bouclier disparaissait, Harry tomba à genoux. Il ne pouvait même plus voir les professeurs à travers cette brume de fumée qui l'enveloppait. 

Il perçut une voix. Le lointain écho d'une voix affreusement familière.

– Pas encore mort, Potter ? Quelle honte ! Quel dommage ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette charmante brume va te faire dormir.

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre. Sa gorge refusait de fonctionner. 

– J'ai horreur de voir tant de talent gâché, Potter. Tu aurais dû me rejoindre quand il en était encore temps. Mais bon, c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu aurais été un allié utile. Tous ces gens que tu as tués…

Harry parvint à émettre un son :

– Quoi ?

– Oh, n'essaie pas de le nier, Harry. Tu dois comprendre cela un jour ou l'autre tu sais. Mais puisque c'est ton dernier jour, je vais tenter de te l'expliquer. Par ta faute, beaucoup de personnes sont mortes.

– Ils sont morts par _ta _faute, répondit Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

– Oh non, Harry Potter. Réfléchis bien. Ce garçon dans le cimetière, tes parents, Peter Pettigrow…

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Peter Pettigrow est toujours en vie !

– Oui. C'est tellement honteux. Mais c'est une merveilleuse histoire, non ?

Le garçon ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot. Sa gorge se contracta et soudain, il lui devint impossible de respirer.

– Oh oui, dit Voldemort dans un long sifflement, un air de défi dans la voix. J'en ai oublier une. Je suis sûr que tu as lu dans les journaux ce qu'il est arrivé à cette petite fille… hmm. Darling, c'était son nom. Je ne me souviens plus de l'autre. Un petit nom stupide, c'était… Peu importe. Tu peux les ajouter, elle et sa mère, à la liste, Potter.

Harry luttait pour respirer, implorant ses poumons de se remplir.

– Oh oui Harry. Tu dois comprendre. Tu m'as aidé à renaître. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais deux fois moins puissant aujourd'hui. Tous ceux qui sont morts depuis ce jour ne seraient pas morts – sans toi…

C'était peut-être le fruit de son imagination mais la voix sembla soudain venir de très loin. Il y voyait clair. Sa gorge se débloqua et il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

– Harry !

La fumée se dispersait et, venant vers lui sortant du brouillard, il y avait…

– Wendy ?

– Harry ! Tu vas bien!

Harry s'assit et respira longuement.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bouclier, Harry ?

– Trop faible… ne pouvais pas le maintenir… trop de brume… c'était stupide…

– Bien sûr que c'était stupide ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall. Bon dieu, que croyiez-vous faire ?

– Je regardais l'enveloppe.

– Imbécile ! C'était _toxicas fatalis_, la brume de la mort. Vous avez de la chance qu'au moins deux d'entre nous connaissent le contre-sort !

Harry leva les yeux pour voir le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Flitwick courir vers lui.

– Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? questionna le directeur.

– Je vais bien, dit Harry qui se leva et s'épousseta. Vraiment.

– Et qu'était, exactement, demanda doucement le professeur McGonagall comme si elle essayait de se contrôler, si fascinant quant à l'emballage de ce procédé infecte ?

Harry ramassa le morceau de papier qu'il avait remarqué, maintenant inoffensif.

Il le tendit à son professeur en colère qui le prit, l'observa, le sentit et l'éloigna de son visage.

– Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Wendy, toujours agenouillée près d'Harry. Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ?

Le professeur Chourave lut par dessus l'épaule de sa collègue.

'-ry Potter'

– Ce n'est pas de l'encre, déclara lentement le professeur Chourave.

– Qu'est ce que c'est, professeur ? demanda Hagrid, tiraillé entre le soucis qu'il se faisait pour Harry et sa curiosité.

Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux vers lui et annonça :

– C'est du sang.

– Voilà pour toi, dit Wendy en déposant une pile de livres sur la table. Prends-les, lis-les, apprends-les. Ils sont tous si simples que tu n'auras même pas besoin de moi.

Harry étouffa un rire. Il savait très bien qu'au moins trois de ces livres devaient provenir de la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

– Enfin, simples pour _toi, _dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

– Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? demanda Harry pour la troisième fois.

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel et commença à ranger ses affaires dans un petit sac.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai une affaire importante à régler au ministère.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'avais pas mis les pieds dans le pays depuis quatorze ans !

– C'est pour cela qu'ils veulent me voir.

– Pourquoi ? Pour se mettre à jour sur les nouvelles d'autres endroits dans le monde ? Cela ne semble pas vraiment important.

– Plus ou moins.

– Ça veut dire non.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

– Mais tu le pensais.

 Wendy attacha fermement son sac et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

– Harry. Tu fais attention, hein ? Tu déploies ton bouclier dès que tu vois le moindre danger s'approcher.

– Tu ne pars que pour la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut se passer ?

– Beaucoup de choses peuvent survenir en douze heures, Harry. Et ne te fies pas à ces nouveaux sortilèges qu'on a appris ce matin. Ils pourraient échouer comme ce fut le cas avec ton bouclier ce matin.

Même sans l'entendre le dire, Harry pouvait sentir à quel point elle était déçue par cet échec.

– Si tu dois les utiliser, attends d'avoir le temps d'y penser. Et ne t'attardes pas. Plus d'accidents, okay ?

– D'accord, d'accord, répondit Harry, un peu contrarié qu'elle s'adresse à lui comme à un petit enfant qui s'en va jouer dix minutes chez un ami. Allez, vas t'amuser, dit-il.

Tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de partir, il aurait pu jurer qu'au moment où elle passa la porte ouverte, il l'entendit dire :

– Ce serait un sacré changement.

Comme il ne voulait pas retourner à nouveau dans le dortoir, Harry décida qu'il lirait ses livres chez Hagrid.

Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas été, et il eut un petit rire en songeant  aux ravages que déclencherait Hagrid une fois qu'Harry connaîtrait ces sortilèges. 

Il prit son temps pour parcourir la distance le séparant de la cabane d'Hagrid, essayant de se remémorer un souvenir avec chaque partie distinctive des jardins de Poudlard.

Bien sûr, il ne préférait pas trop penser au lac…

Il y avait le vieil arbre noueux où Ron, Hermione et lui s'étaient assis pour parler de la pierre Philosophale ! Que cela lui semblait lointain…

Il contourna le terrain de Quidditch, bien qu'il aimait particulièrement cet endroit, il y avait encore quelques points sensibles de ses souvenirs en rapport avec ce lieu… 

Et le Saule Cogneur… eh bien, il avait assez de souvenirs avec cet arbre pour compenser tous les autres lieux auxquels il avait évité de repenser…

Il atteignit enfin la cabane d'Hagrid. Quand son demi-géant d'ami découvrit qui lui rendait visite, il le serra dans ses bras avec une force à vous briser les os

Harry finit par réussir à se dégager et se réfugia à l'intérieur de la maison.

– Vous ne croyez pas que je deviens un peu trop grand pour ça, Hagrid ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

– Jamais, Harry. Ce dernier grogna et Hagrid laissa échapper un rire.

– Une tasse de thé ? J'étais en train d'en préparer.

–    Oui, d'accord. Merci.

Hagrid s'occupa de la théière et de la bouilloire.

–  Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? demanda-t-il alors que son jeune ami déposait lourdement son sac de livres sur la table.

–  Wendy est partie. Elle est au ministère.

Hagrid manqua de lâcher la théière et tenta de masquer son évidente surprise en servant deux tasses de thé fumant.

–  Oh ? Elle a des ennuis, hein ?

Harry le regarda :

– Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Elle a simplement dit qu'ils voulaient la voir.

Hagrid secoua la tête et posa une tasse et une cuillère immaculée devant Harry. Il remua son thé pour le refroidir, s'assit en face de lui et lui sourit avec retenue.

– Pauvre vieille Ali, dit-il, elle n'a jamais un instant de repos.

– Ali ?

Hagrid toussa.

– Heu…c'est rien. Juste son ancien nom.

– Son ancien nom ?

– Oui. Le nom qu'elle avait ici à l'école. Elle en a changé lorsqu'elle est partie.

– Pourquoi ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas.

Harry comprit qu'il mentait, mais il décida de ne pas insister.

– Alors, interrogea Hagrid, que fais-tu de ta journée ?

– Oh, ne croyez pas que je ne reçois pas ma dose d'éducation, déclara Harry le sourire aux lèvres, indiquant les livres.

Hagrid siffla, impressionné.

– Tu vas tous les lire d'ici ce soir ?

– Juste les passages importants. 

Ils travaillèrent pendant presque quatre heures. Harry apprit ce jour-là plus de sortilèges avancés et de malédictions qu'il ne l'avait fait au cours de sa vie.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les tester sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis, d'autant plus qu'il était aussi son professeur, mais il réussit tout de même à les apprendre tous par cœur.

Et puis, évidemment, il se fit interroger.

Hagrid ouvrit au hasard l'un des livres :

– Heu… la malédiction d'houndicas ?

Harry explora les recoins de son cerveau :

– Je connais celle-là…

Le demi-géant sourit.

– Oh ! C'est celle avec les chiens enragés!

– Bien! Et l'incantation?

– Heu… houndicastras ?

– Tu n'as pas l'air sûr.

– J'en suis sûr.

– Bien joué !

Hagrid s'adossa à sa chaise.

– Eh bien, Harry, on a étudié quasiment tous les sortilèges de ces livres. Faisons une pause.

Harry remua sur sa chaise. Il sentit que son ami allait lui poser une question.

– Harry… pendant l'été… quand il y a eu cette bagarre avec ton cousin… 

Harry leva les yeux, étonné. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait complètement oublié les Dursleys.

– Ils t'avaient fait du mal avant ça, hein ? Ton oncle et ta tante ?

Harry soupira :

– Je ne veux pas en parler.

Soudain, Hagrid tendit la main vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, de telle façon qu'il faillit hurler sous le choc.

Le colosse caressa gentiment l'endroit où le bras avait été fracturé :

– Je sais que tu ne veux pas, Harry. Mais tu devras le faire, un jour ou l'autre. Tu ne peux pas tout garder à l'intérieur.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Harry…

– Quoi ?

Il était en colère. Cela ne concernait personne d'autre que lui ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-il pas le laisser tranquille ?

– J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de points communs avec toi quand il avait ton âge. Il était dans la même année que ton père. Il a été dans la même position que toi un jour, Harry.

Étrangement, cela lui rappela quelque chose. Quelqu'un l'avait-il déjà mentionné ?

– Il a essayé de le garder pour lui. Et puis, il n'a plus réussi, alors il l'a dit à ton père. Ton père me l'a dit, et je l'ai dit à Madame Pomfresh.

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, puis il prit la parole :

– Et il n'était pas en colère que vous vous mêliez tous ainsi de sa vie privée ?

Quand il osa croiser son regard, les yeux d'Hagrid étaient emplis de douleur.

– Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

– Tu en as gros sur le cœur. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi et qui ne te veulent que du bien.

– D'accord, soupira Harry. On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ?

– Bien sûr.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute entière. Puis, Harry se rappela quelque chose :

– Hagrid, vous n'aviez pas dit que vous faisiez quelque chose avec Madame Maxime pendant l'été.

– Ah. Oui, c'est fait.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Je ne peux pas te dire ça !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et comme d'habitude, ils finirent par parler de Quidditch. 

Quand il quitta la cabane plus tard dans la soirée, la grosse pile de livres à nouveau dans le sac qu'il balança sur son épaule, il repensa au nombre de fois où Hagrid avait évité son regard pendant leurs conversations, au sujet du professeur Little, du garçon de l'âge de son père, et du travail d'Hagrid au cours de l'été.

Celui Qui A Survécu, songea Harry amèrement. Où plutôt, Celui Qui A Survécu Quatre Fois Mais A Qui On n'Explique Jamais Rien. 

Le Returno Maximus.

_Il s'agit sans doute de la forme la plus avancée de rappel à soi, ou « retour» qui existe. Pour ce sortilège, il est nécessaire de savoir ce que l'on cherche, où le chercher, et la distance à laquelle il se trouve._

_L'incantation est 'Returno Maximus' et demande exactement dix fois la quantité de pouvoir nécessaire à la réalisation d'un simple sortilège d'Attraction._

Harry resta les yeux rivés sur ce passage pendant un moment.

_– Tu observes cette page depuis longtemps, _dit Sleeve, qui avait regagné sa place préférée devant la cheminée. _N'est-ce pas de coutume chez les humains que de tourner la page et de lire ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté ?_

_– Si… Je me demandais juste si ce sortilège pourrait me permettre de récupérer la Carte du Maraudeur. _

_– La…_

_– La Carte du Maraudeur. Mon père et ses amis l'ont créée lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école._

_– Comme c'est fascinant._

_– Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est advenu l'an dernier. Je l'ai prêtée à un Mangemort par erreur._

_– Certains pensent que cette idée-là n'était peut-être pas la meilleure._

Harry mit un moment à réaliser qu'il s'agissait là de l'idée que se faisait Sleeve d'une blague.

_– Tu as peut-être raison. Le fait est, c'est quelque chose de très précieux et cela pourrait être très dangereux si d'autres Mangemorts mettaient la main dessus._

_– Ah._

_– En plus, Sirius va me tuer s'il apprend que je l'ai perdue._

_– Hmmm. Certains pensent que, peut-être, au lieu de rester là à débattre avec toi-même, tu devrais essayer pour voir si cela fonctionne._

Harry se mit à rire. 

– Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

_– Parce que tu es humain. Si on remet les choses en perspective, les Serpents sont bien plus intelligents que les humains._

_– Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis stupide ?_

_– Pas du tout. Tu es toi-même en parti serpent, donc tu es presque aussi intelligent que moi. D'autant plus que je suis encore très jeune._

Harry décida de ne pas contredire Sleeve à cette soudaine dépréciation de son espèce.

_– Bon._

_– Et ?_

_– Et quoi ?_

_– Vas-tu persister à continuer ce débat avec toi-même ou vas-tu essayer le sortilège ?_

_– Oh, oui._

Harry se leva. C'était risqué. Si celui qui avait la carte avait placé un sort de localisation dessus, il serait attrapé par, ou des Membres du Ministère, ou des Mangemorts avant la fin de la nuit.

– Returno Maximo Carte du Maraudeur ! 

Il ne se passa rien pendant une minute. Elle avait peut-être un long chemin à faire, spécula Harry.

C'est alors qu'elle apparut, fendant le ciel nocturne, tel un très mince hibou de papier. Harry l'attrapa avec une montée d'adrénaline. Il avait réussi. Dès la première fois, il était parvenu à accomplir le sortilège de rappel le plus difficile au monde.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à contrôler son envie de crier « Youpi ! » sous la joie, et chuchota à l'intention de la carte :

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que cela fonctionne sans l'aide de sa baguette, mais ce fut pourtant le cas. Les lignes et noms apparurent sur le vieux morceau de parchemin.

Il jeta un oeil à son propre nom. Puis il vérifia ceux de tous les professeurs, qui se trouvaient tous dans leurs bureaux, sauf…

Qu'avait dit Hagrid ? _ Son ancien nom. Elle l'a changé lorsqu'elle est partie._

Là, au cinquième étage, dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal, se trouvait un petit point avec un cadre comportant les mots suivants :

Alula Little.

_Seigneur. Où était-il maintenant? C'était inhabituel, surtout qu'il ne voyait aucun danger immédiat, aucun Mangemort. Il était à peu près minuit et il y avait un postier Moldu. Là c'était étrange. Il remontait la rue à vélo._

Norman pédalait férocement dans le noir pour rejoindre son domicile. Plus vite il serait chez lui, plus vite il pourrait manger son bon hachis parmentier. 

Alors qu'il prenait un virage, il aurait pu jurer avoir aperçu une silhouette tout de noir vêtue disparaître dans l'ombre.

Intrigué, sans vouloir cependant paraître indiscret, Norman s'avança avec précaution vers le bord de l'allée où il avait vu l'homme disparaître.

Il observait maintenant au moins cinq personnes devant lui, qui avançaient souplement le long du l'allée puis sur le chemin menant au somment de la colline où M. Anderson vivait. Celui qui menait les autres était grand, il paraissait d'autant plus grand qu'il marchait d'un pas confiant, contrairement aux autres qui s'égrenaient derrière lui. 

Incapable de satisfaire ainsi sa curiosité, Norman descendit de sa bicyclette et la laissa appuyée contre le portail d'une maison avoisinante. 

L'air était très lourd, trop lourd, même pour une fin de mois d'Août. Norman suivit les silhouettes d'un pas ferme, sachant bien qu'il les prenait en filature, mais ces hommes ne lui semblaient pas être là pour une honnête raison. Norman se devrait de les corriger s'il s'avérait avoir raison.

Que Dieu ait pitié de vous si vous êtes sortis pour causer des ennuis, pensa le jeune postier.

Ils finirent par atteindre le bas de la colline de M. Anderson. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner du chemin, comme Norman s'y était attendu, ils poursuivirent leur route et s'avancèrent d'un pas calme à l'assaut de la petite route sinueuse bordée de haies bien taillées.

Son imagination lui jouait peut-être des tours mais Norman aurait pu jurer à un moment qu'il avait vu un  buisson voler hors du chemin de l'un des hommes.

Ils semblaient s'éclairer à l'aide de bâtons à l'extrémité enflammée. Etrange.

Soudain, sans aucune raison particulière, Norman sentit une peur glacée l'envahir. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer ni à droite ni à gauche, de peur que les hommes en noir le remarquent.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à s'enfuir quand cette grande partie de lui qui plaçait Dieu au-dessus de toute autre chose l'arrêta.

Vas-tu rester immobile et regarder ces créatures accomplir le travail du diable ?

Norman resta courageusement à sa place. Puis, après un moment de réflexion, il contourna la colline et entreprit de grimper sur le côté opposé.

William avait tout juste fini de ranger ses ingrédients de Potions pour la nuit lorsqu'il entendit frapper lourdement à sa porte. 

Prudent, la main dans sa manche, il se rendit dans l'arrière cuisine. Qui pouvait bien le demander à cette heure si tardive ?

Il fut extraordinairement surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. C'était Norman, le postier Moldu.

Norman ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur le bâton noueux que William tenait à la manière d'une arme.

– Bonsoir, M. Anderson! commença Norman, les yeux toujours rivés sur la baguette de William, qu'il avait baissée.

– Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt dire 'Bonjour' ?

Le postier rougit :

– Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-il, mais j'ai pensez qu'il était de mon devoir de vous dire…

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il ne savait pas comment le formuler.

– De me dire quoi ? interrogea M. Anderson,  qui commençait à être un peu ennuyé de se montrer en chemise de nuit, même s'il était minuit.

A cet instant, une énorme explosion indiqua que l'on faisait sauter la porte d'entrée. (Mais les deux hommes ne le comprirent pas immédiatement).

– Heu…c'était pour ça, continua Norman, soudain très pâle. Des amis à vous, M…Monsieur ?

C'est dans la seconde qui suivit que William Anderson ressentit à nouveau quelque chose qu'il avait cru ne jamais avoir à endurer à nouveau. La peur.

Il tourna sur lui-même. Rien pour le moment. Cela leur prendrait peut-être quelques minutes pour le trouver.

Il était conscient que lui, sur ses vieilles jambes et avec une baguette qui n'avait pas été utilisée pour un duel en vingt ans, n'avait aucune chance. Mais Norman, pour le moment au moins, en avait une.

– Courez, dit-il, doucement.

– Monsieur ?

– Courez !

– Dois-je prévenir la police ?

– Ne soyez pas idiot, vous n'avez pas le temps ! Contentez-vous de COURIR !

Et il claqua la porte au nez du Moldu terrifié. William pria silencieusement pour qu'il réussisse à regagner sa maison en sécurité. Il aurait au moins fait une chose de bien dans sa vie s'il parvenait à l'aider. 

 Harry était debout dans l'arrière cuisine, observant le sorcier fermer la porte derrière le Moldu. 

Il avait suivit ce postier le long de toute son ascension au sommet de la colline mais n'était pas du tout essoufflé. 

Il étudia le visage du vieux Sorcier; il était déformé par une peur réprimée et par la tristesse. 

Il savait sans même se poser la question que cet homme allait mourir.

Ils s'approchaient, il entendait leurs pas résonner…

Mais pourquoi ne s'enfuit-il pas ? questionna  une moitié du cerveau d'Harry. 

Parce qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, répondit l'autre moitié.

A cet instant, l'homme sembla se reprendre. Il leva sa baguette et avança, tout droit à travers Harry jusque dans la cuisine. Harry, sans le vouloir, le suivit. Ils étaient là, ils l'attendaient, mais ils avaient le dos tourné. 

Ils n'étaient pas autant que les autres fois. Juste un petit groupe de cinq, comprenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

C'est alors qu'Harry réalisa, avec amertume, que Voldemort n'avait pas besoin d'une armée pour vaincre ce vieux sorcier sans défense. En réalité, il n'avait besoin de personne.

Donc, fait-il cela pour montrer à ses fidèles à quel point il est puissant ou pour ne pas prendre d'autres risques ? Il était seul à aller chez mes parents, et voyez ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-là !

Mais c'était impossible que cet homme lui renvoie le sortilège de la mort. Cela étant supposé qu'il résiste déjà à Endoloris. 

– Bonjour, dit le vieil homme d'une voix étrangement calme.  

Maintenant qu'il était face à eux, William n'avait plus peur. Les Mangemorts se retournèrent tous en même temps, comme un seul homme. Et, alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine , M. Anderson se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux le mage noir le plus redouté depuis mille ans. Lord Voldemort.

Il ne cilla pas.

– Ah, siffla Lord Voldemort. William James Yuri Andrew Samuel Anderson, je présume?

William fronça les sourcils et le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla de rire :

– Quel nom !

– Mes amis m'appellent Will.

– Quelle chance vous avez.

– Je suppose que vous ne savez pas du tout ce que ça fait, hein ?

– Comment cela ?

– Vous n'avez pas d'amis.

 Voldemort rit à nouveau, mais avec plus de force et plus de cruauté cette fois-ci.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, M. Anderson. Mais j'ai encore moins besoin d'ennemis. Vous êtes en travers de mon chemin depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps pour vous de mourir.

– Je sais cela, dit William comme si c'était évident. 

Il ne sentait plus son estomac et semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses sens. Est-ce qu'il éprouvait de la joie ?

– Cela fait un bout de temps que ça me guette. C'est épuisant d'être vieux. Vous avez raison, il est temps. Je suppose que vous aimeriez avoir l'honneur d'en finir avec moi, non ?

Lord Voldemort le fixa, incrédule :

– Vous êtes un idiot, M. Anderson.

– Écoutez, pourriez-vous en venir au fait ? Quel genre de Seigneur des Ténèbres joue avec sa nourriture avant de la manger ?

– Les meilleurs. Endoloris !

Harry savait que cela allait faire mal, il l'avait compris depuis la première remarque sarcastique. Plus ils luttaient, plus il souffrait, cela semblait être la règle. Mais les règles ne précisaient pas de quelle façon ils devaient combattre.

La douleur explosa dans sa cicatrice à la seconde où Anderson fut touché par le sortilège. Il pouvait à peine entrevoir le vieil homme à l'agonie se tordre de douleur sur le sol, à travers le brouillard de sa propre douleur. C'était le début.

Norman ne s'enfuirait pas. Non. Le Seigneur, semblait-il, lui avait envoyé cette tâche, et il l'accomplirait. Ils ne l'appelaient pas 'Le Treizième disciple du Christ' pour rien.

Il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte d'entrée, qui était sortie de ses gonds et avait volé en éclat. Il avança parmi les débris.

Il entendait des voix plus loin devant lui, vers la porte de derrière. L'une d'entre elle était faible et sifflante, il reconnut l'autre immédiatement, c'était M. Anderson.

Le salon était ravagé, tout comme le couloir. Cela sautait aux yeux que ces silhouettes noires n'étaient pas là pour une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux.

Il atteignit enfin la solide porte de chêne, qui avait été ouverte à la volée. Il n'osa pas la contourner mais resta derrière elle et tendit l'oreille pour saisir la conversation dans l'autre pièce. Les mots qu'il entendit étaient pleins de malveillance :

– Les meilleurs. Endoloris.  

Ensuite, à la plus grande horreur de Norman, l'air fut soudain rempli de cris. Des cris de douleur, d'agonie. C'était M. Anderson qui criait. Et… quelque chose d'autre…on aurait dit un garçon. Un adolescent dont la voix n'aurait pas encore mué.

Les cris cessèrent, presque instantanément, et le jeune postier entendit une personne se relever. Deux personnes.

Et puis, une voix, qui n'était vraiment pas celle de M. Anderson :

– En avez-vous eu assez? Voulez-vous que j'en termine maintenant ?

–  Je vous l'ai déjà dit au début, non ? Mon Dieu, les jeunes gens n'écoutent plus de nos jours…

– Je ne parlerais pas de moi comme d'un 'jeune', M. Anderson. Jeune rime avec Idiot.

– C'est bien vrai. Ah, je me souviens de cette époque où vous-même étiez jeune et idiot. Pas une once de pitié. Vous laissiez vos hommes mourir par centaines en buvant ce qui leur étaient destiné. Très intelligent de votre part,  je dois l'avouer. Vous avez rendu les choses bien plus faciles pour moi.

– Vous savez que je ne serais pas là si vous n'aviez pas tué tous ces hommes avant que vos potions soient enfin efficaces…

– Je sais. Mais dans ce cas, vous seriez à la poursuite d'un autre pauvre type à qui on aurait refilé le boulot. Il vaut mieux m'avoir moi, vraiment.

– En êtes-vous sûr ? Endoloris !

Norman crut que ses tympans allaient exploser lorsqu'il entendit deux cris perçants. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela une minute de plus. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Cela doit être un record, songea Harry alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Personne n'a jamais tenu aussi longtemps que cet homme auparavant, et il est de loin le plus vieux.

Sa gorge le brûlait à force de crier. Mais il avait ressenti les effets de ce sortilège (à travers d'autres personnes et directement) si souvent qu'il avait fini par développer une sorte d'immunité. La douleur n'était plus aussi vive, et même s'il ne pouvait jamais prédire ce que son corps allait faire, il était tout de même capable de penser.

Le sortilège s'arrêta. Mais, alors que les dernières sensations le quittaient peu à peu, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce. Harry se leva.

C'était le postier Moldu. 

– Arrêtez, hurla l'homme. Au nom du Christ !

Puis, il s'arrêta et fixa son regard…droit sur Harry.

Harry l'observa en retour. Les autres aussi. Voldemort fit un petit geste de la main :

– Goyle.

Le Mangemort impressionnant avança jusqu'au postier Moldu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette. Il s'empara d'une lourde chaise de bois et s'en servit pour frapper Norman à la tête. Il lui ouvrit le crâne.

Harry se précipita à ses côtés, passant au travers de Goyle pour l'atteindre. Il s'agenouilla près de l'homme mourant.

Norman regarda droit dans les yeux verts du garçon. Que faisait-il ici ? Les yeux du jeune homme s'embuèrent de larmes et il murmura :

– Je suis désolé.

Il ne distinguait plus le contour des choses.

– Tu es pardonné, chuchota Norman.

Il ignorait ce que le garçon avait fait pour être désolé mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de diabolique en lui.

Et, après ces quelques mots, le Treizième disciple du Christ mourut.

– Norman ! hurla M. Anderson.

– Ah… dit Voldemort. Vous utilisez des Moldus pour combattre à vos côtés, c'est cela ? Aucun Moldu ne vous sauvera maintenant.

William jeta sa baguette de côté. Il ne pouvait même plus l'utiliser. Il était étendu sur le sol comme un mouton à l'abattoir.

– Vous êtes un monstre, hein? dit-il. Vous êtes un foutu monstre. Je vous souhaite de brûler en enfer.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, jamais, M. Anderson. Au revoir. Avada Kedavra !

Il y eut cet éclair maintenant familier de lumière verte, il leva les yeux, et Harry-

Etait à nouveau dans son lit. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser que jamais au cours de la scène, Voldemort n'avait utilisé sa baguette.

A suivre…

**Pratique:**

Feedback: une review, un petit mail (_nanouk3@wanadoo.fr_), rein de plus simple ! Et en plus, c'est toujours encourageant et constructif ! J

Pour tout savoir des mises à jours de la fic, inscrivez vous à la newsletter ! Pour ce faire, envoyez un mail vide à _fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr_ et vous serez les premiers informés dès que je mettrais les nouveaux chapitres en ligne.

**Remerciements :**

Laterose, bien sûr.

Keina : Toujours aussi efficace et rapide ! Merci bcp J ! 

Tiffany : Au sujet de Wendy, tu as tapé dans le mille dès le début. Tu as raison sur son identité…mais elle est aussi beaucoup d'autres choses !! Merci pour le feedback, tu en laisses toujours, c très sympa !

Chen : c'est bon ? Tu ne m'en veut pas d'avoir mis si longtemps à traduire ce chapitre maintenant que tu as vu à quel point il est long ?! J Je suis contente que la fic te plaise !

Ryan : merci pour la review !

Anonymoua : Quelle longue review ! Tu as bien pris le temps de tout lire et tout analyser ! Je suis sûre que laterose seras ravie d'apprendre que chaque détail de la fic t'intéresse ! merci !

Kestrel : merciiiii ! lol

Ccilia : Ah Wendy… tu vas voir, c de mieux en mieux ! J'adore aussi ce personnage ! Allez, comme je sais que vous crevez tous d'envie de savoir qui elle est vraiment, je vais juste vous dire que…. On en découvre bien plus à son sujet dans les chapitres 8 et 9 ! )

Falcony : Merci pour la review ! Pour Wendy…non, tu n'es pas dans la bonne direction… mais, tu sais, Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à avoir de tels yeux…

Nymoue : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant !

Navilick : Merci Navi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai à revendre, du courage ! Je traduis plus vite que mon ombre ces jours-ci !

A tous : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de recevoir autant de feedback. Mon objectif en m'attaquant à la traduction de cette fic était de vous faire profiter d'une fic que j'aime beaucoup et aussi de vous montrer qu'il y a de très bons auteurs anglophones. J'ai déjà une autre fic en vue quand j'aurais finit 5ème année. Oh, et un merci tout particulier à ceux qui reconnaissent le travail de Keina et le mien, car bien que nous ne soyons pas les auteurs de cette fic (nous somme toutes deux auteurs de fics _ et autres _  de notre côté), c'est un sacré boulot de traduire tous ces chapitres dans un bon niveau de langue et de rester fidèle au texte de Laterose, tout en sachant qu'on ne s'appropriera pas la gloire du succès de la fic elle-même ! Waouh, la modestie ! En tout cas, merci, je nesais pas si j'aurais le courage de tradurie des chapitres de 20 pages en deux jours si vous n'étiez pas des lecteurs assidus !

A _très_ bientôt,

BiZ, nanouk !


	8. Une première tentative plutôt étrange

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Traduction d'une note de Laterose qui s'applique aussi à la VF :

J'espère que vous vous y retrouvez dans les scènes du « livre bleu ». Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment savoir qui écrit à moins que je ne vous le dise. Mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez vous en sortir. Le truc, c'est de les lire très lentement.

Salut à tous !

Quoi ? Déjà un autre chapitre ?

Et oui ! Allez , avouez le, je suis merveilleuse !! )

Bonne lecture, pensez au feedback !

BiZ, nanouk !

PS : J'ai mon année !!!!! (11,999 de moyenne… hi hi !!!)

CHAPITRE 8

Une première tentative plutôt étrange

(et autres embarras…)

Après un moment, Harry abandonna l'idée de se rendormir. Il était trois heures du matin, mais il était totalement réveillé, l'esprit occupé par l'image du vieux sorcier et du Postier Moldu.

Le postier l'avait vu.

Il avait entendu sa voix.

Mais comment était-ce possible? Harry n'était pas vraiment _dans _les rêves, du moins, il l'espérait. 

Était-ce dû au fait que l'homme était un Moldu ? Il ne croyait pas en avoir déjà vu un dans l'un de ses rêves auparavant. Ils étaient tous des sorciers, car la plupart d'entre eux tenaient une baguette et, bien entendu, ceux qui n'en possédaient pas avaient tout de même reconnu le Seigneur des ténèbres. 

Si les Moldus pouvaient le voir…c'était une éventualité terrifiante. Voldemort s'en prendrait forcément à eux, tôt ou tard.

Il pourrait en tuer des milliers de cette façon. Ils seraient déstabilisés en le voyant et n'auraient même pas une chance de s'enfuir avant de se faire frapper du sortilège fatal.

Et que se passerait-il si l'un d'entre eux, terrorisé à l'approche de la mort, se laissait aller à dire à Voldemort qu'il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes juste là… 

Ce n'était même pas la peine d'imaginer la suite.

La seule autre explication qu'Harry pouvait envisager était qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve. Et non d'une vision…l'unique incohérence résidant dans le fait que d'ordinaire ses rêves au sujet de Voldemort relataient des évènements déjà produits…

Harry décida de cesser d'y penser tant que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Il prit le livre bleu qui était alors posé  sur le sol à côté de son lit à baldaquin. 

Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas déranger Sleeve, installé à l'autre extrémité du lit, il s'assit en tailleur sous la couette, adossé à la tête de lit. 

Il le feuilleta un instant pour trouver la date du 27 Août, inscrivit son nom dans l'emplacement, et relut tout ce dont Remus, Sirius et lui avaient parlé au cours des deux jours précédents.

Cela constituait d'importantes révisions mais Harry parvint tout de même à en assimiler la majeure partie. Il s'inquiétait plus à la perspective d'autres activités. Ce jour-là, il allait commencer à s'exercer pour se transformer en animal.

Il était presque quatre heures quand Harry termina sa lecture. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il sortit sa plume et son encrier du tiroir de sa table de chevet. 

Il referma le livre, et l'ouvrit à nouveau, à la toute première page.

– Harry Potter

– Harry ? Est-ce que c'est toi? consigna l'écriture formatée du livre.

–Oui.

– Dis donc, tu ne tirerais pas un peu dans les extrêmes ?

– Quoi ?

– Il est tôt.

– Tu n'es pas un lève-tôt alors.

– C'est l'euphémisme du siècle.

– Merci Remus, pour cette charmante façon de saluer ton ami de bon matin.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi.

– Tu n'es pas drôle…

– Bonjour Harry.

– Bonjour Remus.

– Tu es prêt?

– J'espère.

– Tu vas t'en sortir, déclara Sirius cette fois. Détends-toi et essaie de te souvenir de tout ce qu'on t'a dit.

– J'ai révisé.

– Bien. Tu en auras besoin. 

C'était l'écriture nette de Remus.

Harry eut soudain une forte envie de tout relire au moins une douzaine de fois.

– La première étape est de se lever et d'aller quelque part où tu as beaucoup de place. Tu ne sais pas quelle taille tu vas avoir, le conseilla Sirius avec sagesse.

– D'accord.

Harry sortit du lit et s'avança au centre de la pièce, tremblant dans son pyjama, le livre à la main.

Il se demanda s'il devait prévenir Sleeve. Il ne voulait pas se faire manger par son ami s'il se transformait en souris ou un autre animal du même acabit. 

Puis, il se souvint que la transformation ne serait pas complète la première fois. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer se résumait à quelques plumes ou un peu de fourrure.

Il décida de ne pas déranger le serpent. Harry avait découvert, après l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, que son ami au sang froid n'était pas une personne du matin. Ou plutôt un serpent du matin. 

– Maintenant, respire à fond, ferme les yeux et oublie tout le reste. Pense aux mots dans ta tête et essaie de sortir de ton propre corps. 

– Je sais pas si je peux faire ça, Sirius.

Harry posa le livre sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête.

C'était très difficile. Des pensées ne cessaient de traverser son esprit. Il pensait au froid, à la peur, et aussi à quel point ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire se révélait dangereux.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença tout de même à se détendre. Son esprit finit par se vider totalement alors qu'il faisait abstraction de tous les sons produits par le monde qui l'entourait. 

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il continua à bloquer ses autres pensées et en laissa pénétrer une seule.

Transforma Animagi… Transforma Animagi… Transforma Animagi… 

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry trouva ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, qui faisait de lui Harry, et l'ôta de son corps.

Les étapes ne se déroulèrent pas sans accroc, et Harry était le premier à l'admettre. Il se retrouva coincé à la moitié du processus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit ses mains et ses avant-bras couverts de poils noirs.  Ses ongles s'étaient allongés et s'étaient recourbés pour former des griffes.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry ne put faire autre chose que fixer ses mains. Qu'était-il ? On aurait dit…des pattes de chat. Mais il aurait tout autant pu s'agir de pattes d'ours.

– Harry ? Harry ? Tu as fini ?

Voilà qui sortit Harry de sa rêverie. Et maintenant?

Il devait reprendre sa forme originelle. Il essaya frénétiquement de se souvenir de la marche à suivre. Mais son esprit était vide.

– Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

Harry regarda le livre, impuissant. Il tenta de prendre sa plume et son encrier, cependant il lâcha la petite bouteille qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Il voulut jurer mais tout ce qui émana de sa bouche fut une série de grognements.

La seule idée qui rassurait Harry était que personne n'était là pour le voir sous cette apparence. Il saisit la plume avec ses dents… et avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Il la trempa dans la tâche noire sur le sol, qui pénétrait très vite dans le tapis. Il parvint tant bien que mal à inscrire en grande lettre noires tordues :

– NON

– Ah. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu es encore sous ta forme d'Animagus.

Harry traça un long trait impatient en travers de la page.

– Bon, les mots sont 'Reverso Animagi'. Il te suffit de faire exactement la même chose que tout à l'heure, en t'imaginant dans ta forme normale.

D'accord , pensa Harry. C'est facile de dire ça. Comme s'il l'avait déjà fait, lui…

– Détends-toi Harry. 

C'était Sirius. Lui, il pouvait l'écouter.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta à nouveau de faire le vide en lui, mais il était toujours dominé par cette panique aveugle qui lui soufflait qu'il pouvait rester coincé de la sorte jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. 

Petit à petit, très doucement, la peur s'effaça, et Harry n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête.

'Reverso Animagi, Reverso Animagi, Reverso Animagi !' 

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ses mains étaient redevenues normales, et son nom clignotait avec inquiétude sur les pages du livre bleu.

– Harry ? Harry? Où es-tu?

Le garçon jeta un oeil au tapis noirci, et décida qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Il reprit sa plume et sortit une nouvelle bouteille d'encre de sa malle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en casser une autre.

– Je suis là !

– Harry ! Ça va?

– Ouais, Sirius.

– Comment c'était ? demanda Remus.

– C'était la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai faite de toute ma vie.

– A qui le dis-tu, dit Sirius.

– La deuxième transformation était la pire. Mon esprit ne réagissait plus.

– C'était l'animal en toi, Harry. Tu t'y habitueras avec le temps, et tu pourras l'empêcher de prendre le dessus. Tu pourras bientôt le faire beaucoup plus vite, et tu n'auras plus besoin des mots, mais tu dois maîtriser ta forme avant cela.

– Quelle _était _ ta forme, Harry ? l'interrompit Sirius.

– Je ne sais pas. J'avais des pattes noires et je grognai, c'est tout ce que j'ai constaté.

– As-tu regardé dans un miroir ?

– Non.

– Fais-le la prochaine fois. Tu auras une idée plus précise de ce que tu es. Tu avais peut-être des moustaches ou autre chose et tu ne t'en es pas aperçu. 

– Je suis quasiment sûr que j'aurais remarqué quelque chose comme ça, Sirius.

– C'est vrai.

– Harry, j'espère que tu n'es pas un autre Sirius. 

– Pourquoi penses-tu à cela?

– Oh, je n'en sais rien… des pattes noires, un grognement… ça ne te rappelle rien ?

– Mais ce n'étaient pas des pattes de chien… Je pense. On aurait plutôt dit des pattes de chat.

– Un chat qui grogne ?

– Touché.

– Harry ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi par rapport à tes transformations ?

– Pas du tout, en fait.

– Bien.

– Pardon ?

– Je ne veux pas que tu essaies tout seul, c'est compris ?

Harry ricana :

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Remus.

– J'espère.

– On se parle demain, Harry.

– Et ne te plains pas, dit Sirius, au moment même où Harry allait le faire.

Et ils partirent.

Les transformations avaient prit un temps fou, sans même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Il était presque sept heures. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant que ses amis se soient inquiétés pour lui.

Harry manqua de tomber alors qu'il enfiler des vêtements quasiment à sa taille. Il avait l'habitude d'en porter de beaucoup plus larges, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Il était soulagé de n'avoir vu personne avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Loin de lui l'idée de ne pas vouloir être vu en sueur et épuisé, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que quelqu'un le trouve seul avec cette grande tâche noire sur le tapis avant que les Elfes de Maison aient eut une chance de la nettoyer.

Personne n'entendait jamais parler les elfes de maison des tâches et dégâts causés par les élèves. C'était une loi tacite. 

Bien sûr, il fut le dernier à s'introduire dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils levèrent tous la tête lorsqu'il entra.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait parmi les conversations gênées, il entendit le professeur McGonagall s'adresser au professeur Dumbledore dans un murmure:

– Monsieur le Directeur, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est sûr de laisser Harry entrer ici ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

–  Êtes-vous en train de suggérer de bannir Harry du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Minerva ? Quel que soit le contenu de ces enveloppes, dès la rentrée scolaire, elles ne seront plus un danger uniquement pour Harry. Cela ne sert à rien.

Harry s'apprêtait à ajouter : 'Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi', mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas la vérité et que cela ne ferait que montrer qu'il avait écouté leur conversation. 

Au lieu de cela, il regarda Wendy, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas vraiment Wendy mais une femme nommée Alula.

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage pendant qu'elle se servait des œufs brouillés.

– Comment c'était hier ? demanda Harry. 

Wendy sursauta :

– Quoi ? Oh, bien.

Elle rougit un peu :

– Et toi ? As-tu avancé dans ton travail ?

– Énormément, répondit Harry avec un sourire. 

– Tu as essayé quelque chose ?

– Juste un sortilège. Ils étaient contents de te voir au ministère ?

Wendy eut un petit rire nerveux :

– Aussi content que possible,  Harry. Qu'as-tu essayé ?

– Le Returno Maximus.  Pourquoi n'aurait-ils pas été contents?

La jeune femme cessa de manger :

– Tu ne lâches pas le morceau, hein?

– Jamais.

Soudain, Wendy pâlit :

– Le Returno Maximus ? Est-ce que ça a marché ?

– Oui.

Wendy secoua vigoureusement la tête :

– On en parlera plus tard.

– D'accord. Alors, raconte-moi.

– Harry, suis mon conseil. Ferme-là.

Harry haussa les épaules :

– Je ne faisais que demander.

– Il y a certaines questions dont il vaut mieux ignorer les réponses.

– Amen, répondirent la moitié des professeurs au moment même où le courrier arrivait.

Harry se prépara à plonger sous la table, mais la Chouette Effraie ne vint pas. A la place…

– Madeline !

Harry sauta en l'air pour s'emparer de la lettre. Alors qu'il se rasseyait, le professeur McGonagall dénouait la ficelle entourant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry retenait sa respiration. Pitié, pitié, pitié…

La sorcière déjà âgée regardait la Une. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'emplirent de larmes. Le professeur Dumbledore ôta gentiment le journal d'entre ses mains tremblantes. 

Il le lut aussi et lâcha un profond soupir. Puis, il s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Il semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ils attendaient tous, le souffle coupé. Dumbledore se pencha légèrement en avant.

– J'ai bien peur- commença-t-il.

– Ne le dites pas !

Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il savait déjà ce que Dumbledore allait dire, et il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ne voulait pas connaître le nom.

– Harry?

– Juste… ne dites rien, dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Attendez juste que je sois parti, ou je vais encore être malade.

– Encore ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur Dumbledore l'arrêta :

– Harry, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, sa seule envie étant de quitter la pièce.

– Si c'est au sujet d'un vieux sorcier et d'un postier Moldu, alors oui, je sais.

– Tu sais.

– Oui. _S'il vous plait, _est-ce que je partir ?

– Harry, écoute-moi. C'est très important.

Harry grogna. Il était bon pour un interrogatoire. Il se laissa glisser sur sa chaise.

– As-tu vu tout ça dans un rêve ?

– Professeur-

Les yeux de Dumbledore semblaient lancer des éclairs.

– Oui, Monsieur.

– La nuit dernière ?

– Oui Monsieur.

– Est-ce que cela t'est déjà arrivé auparavant ?

– Oui.

Il y eut une pause. Harry se racla la gorge :

– Rainbow…et sa mère…et puis… eh bien, je ne connais pas le nom de tous les autres.

Il était parfaitement conscient que tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui. 

– Est-ce tu as eu ces rêves au cours de tout l'été ?

– Il faut croire que oui.

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

– Merci Harry, tu peux y aller.

– On se voit plus tard, Harry, émit doucement Wendy.

Harry s'enfuit presque. Dès qu'il fut dans le hall d'entrée, il s'arrêta et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Tom Jedusor, il se jura de lui lancer une malédiction supplémentaire juste pour ce petit incident.

Est-ce que tu préfèrerais mourir de froid… ? 

Et après toutes ces péripéties, il avait complètement oublié la lettre d'Hermione dans sa poche.

– Un morceau de parchemin.

– Oui. Je me demandais juste où il était.

– Donc tu as essayé Returno Maximus pour le récupérer ?

– Oui.

Pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient-ils tous à poser des questions stupides ?

Wendy semblait prête à faire subir à la tête d'Harry le test de vérité une fois de plus, mais apparemment, elle jugea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

– Donc, tu savais ce que tu cherchais ?

– Bien sûr que je le savais. 

– Et un Returno Minimus n'aurait pas été plus simple ?

– Pardon ? Un… quoi ?

Wendy soupira :

– Je pensais que tu avais lu le livre en entier.

– C'est le cas ?

–Il y a trois sortes de sortilèges d'attraction. Accio est le plus simple car pour le réaliser avec succès, tu dois savoir ce que tu cherches et où l'objet se trouve, à deux mètres près.

– Oui…

– Le Returno Maximus est le plus dur. Tu ne devrais pas être déjà capable de le lancer, mais je pense que je vais abandonner l'idée d'essayer de prédire ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire.

Harry sourit.

– Pour celui-là, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que tu recherches. 

– Mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait besoin d'un sortilège pour trouver quelque chose s'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est ?

– Eh bien, imagine que tu es dans le QG de l'ennemi, d'accord ? Et tu cherches un indice qui te montrerait ce que les Mangemorts manigancent. Tu lances le sortilège, et hop ! Tu en trouves un ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ni d'où cela vient, ni à quelle distance de toi il se trouve, mais tu le trouves quand même. 

Harry la regarda, l'air calculateur. Elle avait donné cet exemple un peu trop rapidement.

Elle lui sourit, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

– J'ai dû m'en servir une ou deux fois.

Harry était bouche bée, Wendy gloussa.

– Et alors, le Returno… l'autre truc ?

– Le Returno Minimus. C'est à mi-chemin entre les deux. Tu sais ce que c'est mais pas où il se trouve, ou le contraire. Mais c'est souvent la première hypothèse.

La tête d'Harry tournait sous ce trop plein d'informations. Il grogna :

– Est-ce que tu es obligée de rendre tout plus compliqué ?

– Toujours, répliqua son jeune professeur.

Au cours des quelques heures qui suivirent leur conversation, Harry réapprit ses sortilèges les plus élémentaires en progressant niveau par niveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse léviter, allumer toutes les bougies et changer la couleur des yeux de Wendy, le tout sans prononcer le moindre mot, et sans utiliser sa baguette.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Wendy se regarda dans le miroir pour la centième fois et gloussa.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

– Moi si. Donne-moi des cheveux roux et je suis le portrait craché de ta mère.

Elle secoua ses longues boucles noires, qui resteraient telles quelles, décida Harry avec aplomb. Ses nouveaux yeux vert vif scintillaient. De toute façon, avec des yeux de la sorte, elle aurait très bien pu passer pour la mère d'Harry.

– Veux-tu que je les change à nouveau ?

Elle soupira :

– Oui, je suppose qu'il le faut. Mais c'était bien, le temps que cela a duré.

Harry se concentra sur les yeux de Wendy. Il les imagina reprendre leur bleu étincelant et laissa sa magie faire le reste. Ils changèrent immédiatement de couleur.

Zut ! Il l'avait vu pendant un quart de seconde. Puis ce fut terminé.

Wendy soupira à nouveau, descendit du bureau et rangea le miroir.

_– Pourquoi es-tu si tendu, maître ?_

_– Parce que c'est impossible !_

_– Rien n'est impossible._

_– Si, ça._

_– Si tu le dis, maître._

Harry soupira et mordilla le bout de sa plume une nouvelle fois. Il aurait bien aimé en avoir une en sucre. Il songea qu'il y en avait peut-être une dans la boîte que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient envoyé, mais il n'avait pas envie de devenir le cobaye de Fred et Georges en testant leurs créations alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer. 

Après avoir beaucoup soupiré et soufflé, Harry décida de prendre sur lui et de se mettre enfin à ses devoirs. Il maudit les Dursleys pour la énième fois d'avoir toujours mis sous clé ses affaires d'école.

Il était assis à la bibliothèque et essayait désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos qu'étaient ses devoirs.

La majeure partie de son travail n'était pas si mauvaise. Sa dissertation en Sortilèges, longue de seulement trente centimètres et dont l'encre séchait encore, avait simplement été faite sur les trois sortes de sortilèges d'attraction : « Choisissez un sujet qui vous intéresse et donnez des explications détaillée ».

Se préparer pour la métamorphose avait été une partie de plaisir étant donné qu'il n'avait pratiquement pensé qu'à cela depuis qu'il avait découvert comment utiliser le livre bleu. 

Non, le principal problème était la Divination et les Potions.

Peut importait son niveau impressionnant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose et Sortilèges, il était toujours aussi mauvais dans les deux autres matières.

_– Pourquoi est-elle partie en nous donnant des devoirs?_

_– Pour apprendre plus vite._

_– Depuis quand tu t'y connais en devoirs ?_

_– Depuis que tu m'as expliqué._

_– Oh, c'est vrai._

_– Si cela peut te réconforter, maître, les étranges symboles sur cette feuille ne veulent rien dire pour moi non plus._

_– Cela ne m'aide pas vraiment._

_– Qu'est-ce que c'est, Maître ?_

_– Une carte des étoiles. C'est pour voir le futur. Ha… J'ai très peu de chances de m'en sortir avec ce truc !_

Irrité, il lança la carte.

Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un respirer à ce moment, mais il ne vit personne et se remis au travail en reprenant sa dissertation de Potions pour la cinquième fois. Il commença à jurer en Fourchelang. Encore.

Quelqu'un eut un petit rire :

– Oh, regardez, il a abandonné.

– Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, répliqua sèchement une autre personne.

– Oh, allez Minerva, répondit une nouvelle voix. Elle n'est pas si terrible. De plus, gardez-vous de parler aussi vite. Je ne vois sa dissertation de Métamorphose nulle part. – Et vous ?

– Elle est dans son sac, répondit la première voix.

– Wendy, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

– Seulement une demie heure environ.

– Comment faites-vous ? Mon dos me fait déjà mal, et ces livres n'arrêtent pas de s'enfoncer dans mes jambes.

– C'est peut-être une question d'âge, Professeur.

– Ces jeunes, quel manque de respect.

Wendy était en fait là depuis presque une heure elle observait les vaillants efforts de son jeune élève, qui avait entreprit de faire tous ses devoirs de l'été en une après-midi.

Les professeurs McGonnagal et Chourave ne l'avait rejointe qu'à l'instant.

– Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est tellement fascinant. Je ne croyais pas cela possible que la langue de quelqu'un fasse toutes ces choses.

– Cela ne l'est pas. Pas pour une personne normale en tout cas.

– Eh bien, oui… Harry est spécial.

– Pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

– Bien sûr.

Il y eut une petite pause tandis qu'elles observaient Harry se lever et aller chercher un autre livre de Potions, de préférence un qui pouvait l'aider.

– Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez, ajouta alors Wendy. Vous n'avez pas à être gentilles avec moi uniquement parce que le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a demandé.

Les deux autres la regardèrent, l'air grave.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il l'a fait, Alula ?

– Ne m'appelez pas comme cela ! Eh bien, quand je suis arrivée ici, vous ne vouliez même pas m'adresser la parole. Et puis, ce matin, vous-

– Nous avons réalisé que nous étions tous stupides, déclara le professeur Chourave en fronçant les sourcils. Alula, personne ici ne pense que tu as quelque chose avoir avec ça.

– C'est ce que le Ministère a déclaré, mais je pouvais sentir qu'ils pensaient que j'étais une sorte de mini-Mangemort ou je ne sais quoi. Et ne m'appelez pas Alula.

– Nous savons bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter le fait que certains ici te font confiance pour ce que tu es, indépendamment de ta famille. Tu es chez toi ici, Alula.

Wendy était tellement surprise par ce petit discours du professeur McGonnagal qu'elle en oublia d'être fâchée de l'avoir entendue utiliser son véritable nom.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'Harry acheva. Il espérait que Madame Pomfresh ne réaliserait pas qu'il avait sauté un repas.

_– Je t'avais bien dit que c'était possible._

_– Tu avais quand même tort. J'ai recopié  pour les Potions, ce qui, connaissant Rogue, ne passera pas inaperçu. Et j'ai aussi inventé toute la Divination [Argh !!!!], ce qui _passera _inaperçu, mais je sais quand même que j'ai triché et ce n'est pas cela qui me donnera mes examens._

_– Comment as-tu fait l'année dernière ?_

_– Je ne les ai pas passés._

_– Alors fait la même chose cette année._

Harry frissonna :

_– Je pense que j'aurais préféré passer les examens._

_– Oh ?_

_– Peu importe. Montons._

A suivre… 

Si tu désires être tenu au courant des MAJ de la fic, rien de plus simple, inscrivez vous à la newsletter et tu recevras un mail dès que le nouveau chapitre est online.

Pour t'inscrire :  envois un mail vide à fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr

**Remerciments :**

Keina : gros boulot sur ce chapitre ! OoTP avait du me perturber un peu trop pour traduire !

Mietek : Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je conte la traduire jusqu'au bout ! Très réaliste ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Si tu le dis… J

Didi : Merci !

Tiffany : Tu brûûûûûles !!! En fait, tu as raison depuis le début… enfin presque. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus car je ne veux rien dévoiler ! Wendy est un personnage très intriguant… elle est bcp plus de choses qu'on ne pourrait le croire ! )

Chen : Tu vas être impressionnée ! Je traduis de plus en plus vite ! Alors, et le tome 5, tu l'as fini ? Merci pour le feedback !

Miya Black : A moi aussi il va me falloir du temps pour me remettre de la fin du tome 5 ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu es très proche de la vérité concernant Wendy mais, comme je le fais avec Tiffany, je ne te dirais pas qui elle est ! )

Marie Jo : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouves cette fic « superbe », et je crois que ça fera encore plus plaisir à son auteur !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

BiZ, nanouk !


	9. Un mystère résolu en une demie journée

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

[note aux lecteurs de la part de Keina : ben oui, si, pour une fois, je m'adresse à vous, c'est pour vous demander de cesser de harceler Nanouk pour avoir la suite : si l'attente de ce chapitre fut si longue, c'est – je tiens bien à le préciser – ENTIEREMENT de ma faute. Donc, n'en jetez plus (même par la pensée) sur cette pauvre Nanouk qui m'avait tout envoyé dans les temps avec même deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Hélas, entre un mémoire à boucler et quelques vacances à m'octroyer, je me suis lamentablement (honte à moi !) endormie sur mon honnête travail de bêta-lectrice. J'espère de tout cœur ne plus vous décevoir. Voilà, c'est tout. Et pas de panique, je me mets au 10ème chapitre illico-presto ! o)]

note de nanouk : Je crois que c'est bon, elle a tout dit ! Mais ce n'est pas si grave, l'été est toujours une période un peu plus calme question MAJ des fics ! Et maintenant c'est moi qui vais devoir te rattraper…car je n'ai absolument pas commencé à traduire le chapitre 11 !! Sinon, voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous : Harry va enfin découvrir la véritable identité de Wendy ! Bonne lecture, et pensez au feedback !

BiZ, nanouk !

CHAPITRE 9

Un mystère résolu en une demie journée 

Harry se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude, et se repassa le match dans sa tête. Il aurait aimé s'en souvenir davantage. En revanche, il se rappelait chaque détail de ses _autre_s rêves.

Il repoussa ses couvertures, ce qui provoqua un sifflement de la part du tas d'écailles noires recroquevillé au pied du lit.

_– Il ne fait même pas jour, _siffla Sleeve.

_– Je n'aime pas la lumière, _mentit Harry.

_– Si tu le dis._

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

Le livre bleu était toujours sur le tapis, au centre de la tâche noire. Il s'était senti trop fatigué pour nettoyer la veille au soir.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura :

– Reparo !

Les éclats de verre de la bouteille d'encre se recollèrent les uns aux autres pour former un récipient utilisable, mais le tapis resta imbibé d'encre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où irait la loi des Elfes de Maison. Il serra les dents, posa sa baguette sur le lit et toucha l'encre de l'index.

– Reparmaxi ! souffla-t-il, avec plus de puissance.

La tâche s'éclaircit quelque peu mais restait encore très visible.

Harry soupira. Il devrait s'en occuper plus tard.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, s'empara du livre et écrivit son nom à  l'encre verte, pour économiser la noire. Il avait beaucoup d'encre rouge mais il doutait que Sirius puisse la lire.

– C'est toi, Harry ?

– Non imbécile, c'est Morgana.

– Dommage. J'ai toujours voulu la rencontrer.

– C'est chose faite. Où est Remus ?

– Il ne viendra pas.

– Quoi ?

– Il est occupé.

– Mais…

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu serais plus en danger s'il n'y avait que lui. Tu es prêt ?

– On va dire que oui.

– Sois-en sûr.

– Okay. Je suis prêt.

– Vas-y. Ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus, et souviens-toi comment faire pour revenir.

– D'accord. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Il me faut un moment.

Harry s'assit sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de ne plus penser à rien. C'était un peu plus facile maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, après ses deux premières tentatives. Enfin, un tout petit peu plus facile.

'Transforma Animagi !… Tranforma Animagi !'

C'était si lent qu'il pouvait quasiment percevoir le changement. Il sentit sa chemise de nuit se déchirer alors que quelque chose poussait sur son dos ses ongles s'allongeaient comme si quelqu'un les étirait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que la fois où il avait pris du Polynectar. C'était presque…une sensation agréable. Comme si cela avait toujours fait partie de lui mais qu'il ne s'en servait que maintenant.

Avait-il trouvé cela agréable la veille? Harry supposa qu'il avait été trop terrifié pour se demander si oui ou non cela lui plaisait.

Alors que cette pensée soudaine se propageait dans son esprit, perturbant sa concentration, le procédé s'arrêta.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Il avait des serres. Des serres d'oiseau de proie, d'un noir de jais, à la place des pieds.

Mais, ce n'était pas normal ! La veille, il possédait des griffes! Il fixa longuement ses pieds, dont la petite taille octroyait un prolongement grotesque à ses jambes. Il se pencha en avant, et sentit un mouvement inhabituel sous son haut de pyjama.

Sans même oser imaginer ce qu'il allait y trouver, Harry l'ôta avec difficulté. Il se leva pour tenter de distinguer son reflet dans le miroir. Il le vit très bien.

Il avait des plumes. Des plumes noires.

Il se rassit sur le sol, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. 

– Harry ? Harry, tu as fini ?

Harry prit sa plume:

– Non, mais mes mains sont normales.

Il y eut une pause.

– Alors…qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Sirius, j'ai des plumes. Et des serres.

Son parrain ne répondit rien pendant presque une minute.

– Mais tu avais de la fourrure !

– Et des griffes, lui rappela Harry.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible !

– Je sais.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

– Sirius, mes pieds ressemblent à ceux d'Hedwige, mais ils sont noirs.

– Noirs ? Comme l'était ta fourrure ?

– Oui. Les plumes aussi.

Sirius pensa à un mot vraiment très grossier, et il s'inscrivit sur la page. Harry n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait ou non d'une erreur.

– Quoi ?

– Harry, c'est peut-être… Je ne croyais pas cela possible…

Harry patienta deux bonnes secondes.

– Quoi Sirius ?

– Eh bien…

– Sirius !

– Un animuchos.

– Un _quoi _?

– Harry, je ne suis même pas certain qu'ils existent.

– Mais qu'est ce que c'est, bon sang ?!

– Surveille ton langage, Potter.

– Sirius !

– Ecoute, tu vas devoir demander à Remus. C'est lui qui a les grandes bibliothèques à sa disposition.

– Dis-moi juste-

– Harry, je ne peux pas. Je n'en sais pas assez, et je ne voudrais pas te dire des choses qui ne sont pas exactes. Attends Remus.

– Mais ce ne sera pas avant demain !

– On verra.

– Quoi ?

– Tu sauras plus tard. Maintenant, peux-tu reprendre ton apparence ?

– Oui. Tu t'en vas ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix, Harry. Tu as mis presque un quart d'heure à y arriver la dernière fois, et j'ai des choses à faire.

– Le grand nettoyage de printemps de ta mare ?

– Ne sois pas mauvaise langue.

– Désolé.

– Au revoir, Harry.

– Salut.

Et il partit. Le jeune garçon soupira, et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, en ignorant le mot 'injuste' qui clignotait en plein milieu. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Quand il eut terminé, il attrapa un oreiller et y donna un bon coup de pied; il se sentit un peu mieux.

_– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda un serpent encore très endormi.

_– Je frappe un oreiller_, répliqua violemment Harry.

_– Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_

_– Parce que personne ne veut me donner d'explications !_

_– Tu préfèrerais qu'ils t'en disent trop ?_

_– Je veux juste en savoir plus._

_– Très bien. Alors je vais te dire quelque chose._

_– Quoi ? _demanda Harry, impatient.

_– Tu es en retard pour le petit-déjeuner._

En effet, Harry était très en retard, ce qui était peut-être une bonne chose.

– Tu as reçu ça ! annonça Wendy, Wendy through her hash brown, une enveloppe à moitié brûlée à la main.

– Caroline l'a faite exploser, déclara le professeur Chourave, alors qu'Harry s'asseyait.

Il avait entendu les autres professeurs s'adresser au professeur Sinistra en l'appelant Caroline.

– Impressionnant, dit Hagrid.

– J'aurais aimé qu'elle me laisse le faire, enchérit Wendy, un soupçon de regret dans la voix. Imagine si ce vieux Tu-sais-qui s'était pris sa propre malédiction en pleine tête la prochaine fois qu'il aurait ouvert une facture. 

Wendy laissa échapper un gloussement.

– Allons, Wendy, déclara Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres, nous n'allons pas empêcher cette chère Caroline de s'amuser. Elle est de bonne humeur, laissez-nous en profiter le temps que cela durera.

– Où _est _le professeur Sinistra ? demanda Harry pour combler le silence inconfortable qui avait suivi.

– A l'infirmerie, rétorqua Wendy.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec sa tartine :

– Elle n'est pas blessée au moins ?

– Bien sûr que non. Elle est juste très excitée de t'avoir peut-être sauvé la vie, ce qui aurait pu être le cas si tu avais été là. Elle exhibera ses blessures de guerres invisibles pendant des semaines maintenant. Je reste convaincue que vous auriez dû me laisser le faire.

– Ce n'est que la centième fois qu'elle le dit ! couina le professeur Flitwick, provoquant l'hilarité de toute l'assemblée, excepté Harry, qui essayait toujours de recracher sa tartine, et Wendy qui l'aidait.

– Aïe!

– Oh, quel bébé! Imagine les gros titres: Celui Qui A Survécu Tué par Une Tartine.

– Mais ce n'était pas la peine de frapper si fort !

– Ce n'était pas fort !

– Je crois Wendy que vous ne réalisez pas toujours l'ampleur de votre propre force, avança le professeur Dumbledore.

– Bon, alors… Tu ne l'as peut-être pas réalisé, mais on a dépassé le programme de Septième 

Année en Sortilèges…

Harry était bouche bée.

– Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ?

– J'ai assimilé trois ans de sortilèges en cinq jours ?

– Et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_– Quoi ?_

– Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir !

– Mais…

– Comme j'allais le dire, avant d'être si grossièrement interrompue, continua Wendy en imitant le professeur McGonagall avec un talent certain, nous avons dépassé le niveau de Septième Année en Sortilèges _et_ en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais pas en Métamorphose. Donc…

– Tu plaisantes ?

Harry plongea la tête entre ses mains.

– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je ne fais pas assez de Métamorphose le matin ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

– Pardon ?

Harry était à deux doigts de tout lui dire, quand on frappa à la porte. Une silhouette très familière entra dans la classe.

– Remus !

Son ex professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de lever les yeux vers Wendy.

Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle Harry étudia son ancien professeur et ami. Semblait-il plus jeune ? C'était comme s'il ne portait plus tout ce poids sur ses épaules. Il observait son ancienne amie de classe avec un regard douloureux d'adoration. 

– Ali ?

– Remus ?

Une autre pause.

– Tu as l'air plus vieux.

– Mais tu es toujours aussi belle. Comment fais-tu ?

Wendy gloussa, puis se mit à rire avant de se jeter dans le bras de Remus et d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule :

– Tu m'as…tellement manqué.

– Je sais, je sais… répondit Remus sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Il la serra fort contre lui, une main autour de ses épaules alors que l'autre caressait ses longs cheveux sombres.

Avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, Harry aperçut dans ceux-ci toute l'affection qu'il lui portait ; de fines larmes de joies se perdaient dans les cheveux de Wendy.

Harry aurait voulu détourner son regard, mais il était fasciné. Ses deux amis ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quatorze ans, et l'émotion dans la pièce était très intense.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se séparer, et quand il le firent, le garçon réalisa que ce n'était pas la joie qui faisait trembler Wendy, mais une horrible tristesse. 

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et, lorsque Remus l'aida à s'asseoir, ses larmes silencieuses se muèrent en de lourds sanglots.

– Oh, Remus ! C'était si affreux ! Personne ne m'a crue…

Elle prit le mouchoir qu'il lui offrait et se moucha.

Puis elle lança un faible sourire à Harry, qui la regardait avec une grande inquiétude. 

– Je vais bien… Je… c'est juste…

– Ce n'est rien, Ali, dit Remus en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit Wendy sans grande conviction.

– Vous voulez que je parte ? demanda Harry.

– Non, répondit Wendy très vite.

Le garçon regarda Remus :

– Laisse-nous juste quelques minutes, Harry.

– Bien sûr.

Harry sortit de la classe, ferma la porte et, d'un petit signe de la main, lança un sortilège pour écouter aux portes. Si personne ne voulait rien lui dire, il allait découvrir ce qu'il voulait par ses propres moyens. N'avaient-ils pas encore compris ?

De plus, c'était tellement surprenant de la part de Wendy, ou plutôt d'Alula. Elle était de ces personnes qui ne pleurent jamais. Un peu comme lui, bien qu'il ne le sache pas.

Il pleurait certaines fois, bien sûr, lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir, et que personne ne pouvait s'y attendre.

– Qu'est-ce qui était si affreux? lui demandait gentiment Remus.

– Le _Ministère, _gémit Wendy, toujours en larmes. Ils m'ont fait appeler dès que je suis rentrée. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser tranquille ! Surtout maintenant que Henry… il…

– Alula, dit Remus doucement. Est-ce qu'Harry sait ?

– Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste lui aussi, pas le fils de Lily…

Elle recommença à sangloter. Après un petit moment, elle se reprit à nouveau.

– Ali, Harry mérite de connaître la vérité. Je t'assure qu'il ne te détestera pas.

Sur ces paroles, Harry se sentit totalement intrigué. Mais bon, songea-t-il, c'était ainsi depuis le début.

– Tu as raison, dit Wendy. Bien sûr que tu as raison. Mais…Je ne peux pas…

– Je lui dirai.

Une pause.

– Tu ferais ça?

– Bien sûr. Maintenant, sèche tes larmes et souris. Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir?

– Oh, Remus, bien sûr que si. Parfois, j'aimerais juste… 

Elle s'arrêta, probablement pour s'essuyer le visage avec le mouchoir.

– Qu'on ait pu se marier ?

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit d'elle même.

– Oui. Ça te dérange ?

– Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

– Moi non plus. Mais j'étais si seule…

– Je sais, Ali. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir épouser quelqu'un d'autre.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment.

– Mais je ne l'ai épousé que parce qu'il me faisait penser à toi.

– C'est ridicule, Alula.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

– Tu es si sensible que ça sur ce sujet ?

– Plus que tu ne crois.

– D'accord, si tu y tiens. Mais je te trouve un peu idiote.

_– Idiote ?_

– Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon mot.

Et puis, très vite, comme pour éviter qu'elle s'énerve, Remus déclara d'une voix forte :

– C'est bon Harry, tu peux entrer.

Harry ouvrit la porte :

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Wendy.

– Oui, Harry. Je vais bien.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et un peu gonflés mais elle souriait.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux pour tenter de découvrir un indice sur ce qui la troublait tant, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut cet habituel éclair de lucidité qui signifiait qu'il avait forcément vu cette femme quelque part auparavant.

– Allez, dit Remus, continuez votre leçon, professeur.

Il s'assit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Wendy fit une grimace à Harry:

– Il adore m'appeler professeur. 

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

– Donc, comme j'étais en train de te l'expliquer avant cette seconde interruption – elle tira la langue à Remus – nous avons fini le programme de Septième Année en Sortilèges et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et c'est maintenant le moment de travailler la Métamorphose avancée…

– Eh bien, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, intervint Remus, pensif.

Wendy lui jeta un regard furibond :

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas interrompre la leçon plus longtemps ?

– Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est à toi de m'en empêcher. Tu n'es pas très efficace pour le moment, il semblerait…

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel :

– Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : « ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes » ?

– Je veux dire qu'Harry doit déjà être capable de faire ça sans qu'on ne lui apprenne.

– Quoi ? éructa Harry.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit Wendy.

– Eh bien, grâce à son père, et grâce à tous les sorts qu'il a appris, et… et pour d'autre raisons.

Il lança un regard significatif à Harry.

– Raisons que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer, dit Wendy.

– Pas encore.

Harry avait compris. Il était désormais automatiquement bon en Métamorphose puisqu'il était presque un animagus, ou un ani... ce que Sirius lui avait dit.

C'est là qu'il réalisa. Sirius lui avait _dit_ que Remus allait venir. Enfin plus ou moins. Et il voulait que Remus lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin-là.

Soudain, pour la première fois, Harry fut très impatient de voir la leçon toucher à sa fin pour qu'il puisse parler avec son ancien professeur. 

– D'accord Harry, à toi de jouer, déclara Wendy. Montres-nous ce que tu sais faire, métamorphose le bureau en chien, ou ce que tu veux.

Harry la regarda, interloqué :

–Tu plaisantes ! C'est trop gros !

– Si tu es aussi bon que Remus le dit, la taille n'a pas la moindre importance. Vas-y.

Harry allait prendre sa baguette mais Wendy lui frappa la main :

– N'essaie même pas, jeune homme ! dit-elle.

–  Tu l'as entraîné à la Magie Instinctive ? s'exclama Remus.

– Bien sûr, répliqua Wendy en ignorant la surprise de son ami. Vas-y Harry.

Harry se leva et toucha le bureau de la main.

– Chien, dit-il calmement.

– Ne le dis pas comme une question, Harry, intervint Remus, énonce-le fermement.

– Encore mieux, ne le dis pas du tout, enchaîna Wendy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Chien, pensa-t-il, très fermement. Chien, chien, ch-"

Le bois sous sa main était devenu très doux. Harry avait la main posée sur un énorme Alsatian dog qui grognait, l'air plutôt féroce.

Harry pensa alors « bureau », très vite. Le changement fut si soudain que le bureau qu'il avait créé se trouva être un meuble médiéval très chic avec des pattes de chien au bout des pieds, des tiroirs et des compartiments secrets.

Du moins, c'était le genre de meuble à avoir des compartiments secrets.

Pour résumer, c'était une très belle pièce, et Harry se sentit soudain très fier.

_Est-ce que tu préfèrerais mourir de froid… ?_

– Harry , souffla Wendy. C'était incroyable!

Elle se tourna vers Remus:

– Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

Harry eut l'intelligence de ne pas répondre. Il effleura de la main le bureau désormais en acajou [Check 'mahogany] :

– Beau travail, murmura-t-il.

– Il est _magnifique_, le corrigea Wendy.

– Je ne devrais pas lui redonner son apparence habituelle?

– Tu es fou! hoqueta Wendy.

–  Il fait quand même un peu tâche ici, déclara Remus, en accord avec Harry.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle personne ne quitta des yeux le bureau du jeune sorcier.

– Pourquoi on ne l'échange pas avec celui du professeur McGonagall? proposa Harry. Pour la remercier de nous laisser utiliser sa classe ? 

– Tu es trop gentil, Harry, dit Wendy. D'accord, intervertis les bureaux, avec les mains derrière ton dos, et ensuite tu pourras venir dans ma classe pour me faire un bureau.

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé :

– Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein ?

Le jeune professeur lui renvoya un sourire :

– N'y songe même pas.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à montrer à Remus les sortilèges d'Harry et à Wendy ses dons en métamorphose.

La transformation du bureau de McGonagall n'était qu'un début. Il passa cinq minutes à faire clignoter les bougies, le tout les yeux fermés, puis il changea la couleur des rideaux pour qu'ils s'accordent mieux avec l'atmosphère générale de la classe. 

Après cela, Wendy suggéra de re-décorer la classe toute entière, et quand ils eurent fini, ils s'aperçurent que l'heure du dîner était derrière eux.

Au moins, Wendy s'était tellement amusée qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle voulait aussi un bureau. Harry n'était pas du tout sûr qu'il serait capable de le refaire, même en le voulant vraiment.

Remus lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Wendy quittait la classe en dansant devant eux et hurla à pleins poumons « Les femmes d'abord ! ». _Lui_, il n'avait pas oublié.

– Où étiez-vous ? demanda le professeur Sinistra dès qu'ils franchirent la porte.

Remus la referma poliment derrière eux.

Rogue parut sur le point d'exploser:

– Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là ?

Harry lui souffla quelque chose de très grossier en Fourchelangue

– Quoi? demanda Rogue.

– Rien.

– Remus est ici sous ma protection, Severus, et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui ailleurs, déclara le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue maugréa des paroles inintelligibles. Harry se surprit à souhaiter avec ardeur avoir amené Sleeve avec lui. Le gluant professeur de Potions n'objecterait pas si vite s'il avait un grand trou béant dans le nez, dû à un croc de serpent. [canine, croc, dent… ? Je ne sais plus comment on appelle les dents d'un serpent.. HELP !]

– Et que cela soit bien clair, ajouta le directeur de Poudlard en jetant un regard circulaire aux personnes attablées, pour chacun d'entre vous. Sa présence ici doit rester un secret absolu pour les élèves. C'est compris ?

Les professeurs et Harry hochèrent la tête.

– Maintenant, dit Dumbledore, laisses-moi te faire apparaître une chaise.

– Non, professeur, dit Wendy, confiez cet honneur à Harry.

– Wendy, se plaignit l'intéressé, je suis épuisé !

– Ce n'est qu'une chaise, répondit son professeur avec un sourire diabolique.

Elle lui tendit une épingle à cheveux.

– Tu plaisantes, dit le professeur McGonagall avec un petit rire.

Harry soupira. Si Wendy voulait faire son intéressante, cela ne concernait qu'elle. Il lança l'épingle dans les airs, et quand elle retomba, c'était une chaise. Une très _belle_ chaise. 

Il la déposa prudemment entre la sienne et celle de Wendy et s'assit, refusant de croiser un seul regard.

– Mais… mais ces deux objets ne sont même pas _relativement _de la même taille ? protesta le professeur McGonagall.

Remus s'installa sur la chaise, le visage éclairé d'un large sourire, ce qui était totalement inhabituel chez lui.

– Il faudra développer cette touche de goût que tu sembles posséder, Harry, déclara-t-il en caressant le cuir magnifique sur lequel il reposait ses bras et en laissant ses doigts parcourir les sculptures délicates dans le bois du dossier.

Harry haussa les épaules :

– Ce n'est qu'une chaise, dit-il en mordant à pleines dents dans un sandwich avant que quiconque ne puisse le contredire.

Cependant, personne ne s'en priva. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire concernant les progrès d'Harry, tout en essayant de cacher sa surprise. Tous, sauf Dumbledore, qui souriait suffisamment pour rendre Harry plus fier que ne le faisaient les impressions de tous les autres.

Alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle en compagnie de Remus, la belle chaise flottant derrière eux, Harry entendit des chuchotements, dont quelques grognements (Hagrid), qui demandaient à Dumbledore et Wendy comment Harry avait accompli cela et aussi de quoi d'autre il était capable.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée, Harry demanda rapidement:

– Remus, as-tu eu des nouvelles de-

Remus leva la main. Il fit un geste vers la paume gauche d'Harry. Harry baissa les yeux.

Il put y lire: « Les murs ont des oreilles ». 

Harry fixa sa main. « Les portraits aussi », pensa-t-il.

Remus regarda sa propre main et sourit. Il conduisit le jeune homme dans une partie du château où ce dernier avait rarement mis les pieds. Il essaya de mémoriser le chemin, au cas où. 

Ils atteignirent enfin une gargouille qui ressemblait un peu à un loup accroupi. Remus sembla penser de même, car il fit une grimace significative tandis qu'il se penchait pour murmurer le mot de passe.

La Gargouille s'écarta et Remus et Harry entrèrent. 

C'était une pièce carrée et chaleureuse, un peu semblable à la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec deux portes sur des murs opposés, et une cheminée au creux de laquelle un feu s'embrasa quand il entrèrent.

Remus ferma l'ouverture et ils s'assirent face à face dans de grands fauteuils confortables.

Harry, la peau sur les os, se sentit tout petit dans le sien. 

– Est-ce que ça te plait ? demanda Remus.

– Oui oui, répondit Harry, distrait. Alors, as-tu parlé à Sirius aujourd'hui ? 

Remus le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Oui, je lui ai parlé. Et il m'a tout dit. Mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire avant cela.

Harry réalisa qu'il allait remplir la promesse faite à Wendy et lui révéler ce qu'elle était incapable de dire.

– Harry, il y a quelque chose au sujet d'Alula – Wendy – que tu ignores. Alula…est la sœur de Sirius.

A suivre… 

Si tu désires être tenu au courant des MAJ de la fic, rien de plus simple, inscris-toi à la newsletter et tu recevras un mail dès que le nouveau chapitre est online.

Pour t'inscrire :  envois un mail vide à fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr

**Remerciements :**

****

Keina : Comme d'hab ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?  [heu…je me forcerais à me relire un paquet de fois supplémentaires sans doute… J ]

MiyaBlack : Alors, satisfaite de l'identité de Wendy ? J

Tiffany : Je suis contente de voir que tu es tjs là !

Phénix20 : Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucune chance pour que mon imagination me laisse tomber pour la simple raison que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, juste la traductrice ! Alors pas de soucis !

Chen : Désolée pour la mise à jour si tardive… tu dois nous en vouloir ! M'enfin, j'espère que ça te plait quand même !

Piok : N'attends plus, la suite est là ! J

Ccilia : Waouh, ça me fait plaisir de tu suis encore la fic ! Et ça me rappelle que j'ai au moins 4 chapitres de retard dans la lecture de la tienne ! Oh, la relirais entier ! )

Nash : Ton feedback est très gratifiant et me fait très plaisir. C'est très agréable pour moi de voir que certains apprécient la qualité du texte français, car c'est vrai qu'on se donne du mal, Keina et moi pour que la lecture soit agréable.

Calista : J'espère que la suite te plaira !

A très vite pour le chap' 10 !!

BiZ, nanouk !


	10. A comme Alula et Animuchos

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Note de Nanouk :

Salut à tous ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce début de mois de septembre. Bon courage à ceux pour qui la rentrée à déjà eu lieu ! Pour ma part, j'ai encore un petit mois de tranquillité.  Autre chose, j'ai horreur de faire celle qui rechigne mais le feedback se fait de plus en plus rare depuis qq chapitres, alors on va mettre ça sur le compte des vacances d'été, mais maintenant, c'est la rentrée, alors plus d'excuses ! Si vous lisez le chapitre, pensez à laisser un petit mot d'encouragement à votre humble traductrice et à l'infaillible beta-reader, ça fait toujours plaisir ! En plus, on travaille plus vite lorsqu'on sait que vous attendez la suite avec impatience… C'est tout pour cette fois. Bonne lecture !

BiZ, nanouk !

CHAPITRE 10

A comme Alula et Animuchos

– La sœur de Sirius?

– Oui. Ils sont jumeaux.

_– Jumeaux ?_

– Oui.

– Je ne peux pas le croire !

– Oh ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

– Parce que… Parce que…

Harry s'interrompit. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il comprenait où il avait vu ces yeux auparavant. Et il savait pourquoi Wendy était allée en Pologne. Et il savait-

– Est-ce que c'est pour cela- ?

– Oui, effectivement. La plupart des gens du ministère, presque tous en fait, croyait qu'Alula était une sorte d'agent double à cause de sa relation avec le « bras droit ». Elle était l'un des meilleurs Aurors du pays bien sûr-

– Elle était _quoi _?

– Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être un élément très dangereux qui se serait ajouté aux Mangemorts de Voldemort, toujours plus dangereux. Il n'y avait rien prouvant sa culpabilité, mais elle est partie.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que personne ne lui faisait plus confiance.

– Mais je suis sûr que… Voldemort est craint dans le monde entier, non ? Il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'en Pologne, ils sachent pour Wendy ?

– C'est vrai. Mais ils n'avaient pas autant entendu parler de Sirius qu'ici. Elle fut acceptée là-bas. Elle a même trouvé un mari.

Remus soupira, peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il en avait l'intention.

– Elle t'a vraiment manqué, hein ? demanda Harry pour rompre le silence.

– Oui. Je lui ai écrit pendant environ un an, puis elle n'a plus répondu. Elle croyait que je l'espionnais pour le Ministère.

– Mais elle était si heureuse quand tu es entré.

– Je lui ai de nouveau écrit, dès que j'ai appris qu'elle était à Poudlard. Je suppose qu'elle m'a cru à ce moment là.

Il y eut un autre silence. Harry réfléchissait. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu.

– Es-ce qu'elle sait pour…pour ?

– Oui, déclara Remus en riant. Elle a fouiné un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le projet de Sirius et des autres. Elle connaît la forme d'animagus de Sirius.

– Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux ? Pour Sirius je veux dire ? Dumbledore ne lui a toujours pas dit qu'il est innocent.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle croit que cela ait assez d'importance pour en parler. Et je pense que Dumbledore veut laisser à Sirius le soin de le faire. Ce sera un moment inoubliable.

– Comment ça, pas assez important ? Cela suffirait pour qu'il se fasse prendre, non ? Et puis, tout le monde la croirait de nouveau.

Remus rit.

– Harry, Alula a trop peur du Ministère pour s'approcher d'eux. Donc, à ton avis, à qui en parlerait-elle en premier si elle décidait de le faire ?

Harry réfléchis un moment :

– A Dumbledore, bien sûr –oh.

– Exactement. Bien, maintenant que tu es au courant…

Le jeune homme voulait en savoir encore plus, mais l'étincelle dans les yeux de Remus lui rappela les évènements perturbant survenus le matin même pendant l'entraînement.

– Alors, il t'a écrit ?

– Si on veut.

Remus sourit et désigna la paume de sa main gauche.

– Donc, il t'a dit ?

– Oui. Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Remus le regarda avec perspicacité :

– Dis-moi ce que tu sais déjà.

Exaspéré, Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

– J'avais de la fourrure hier et des plumes aujourd'hui. Et des serres, comme un hibou.

– Et qu'est-ce que Sirius a dit ?

– Pas grand chose. Il a dit que j'étais un ani- je-sais-plus-quoi.

– Un animuchos.

Harry fronça les sourcils et répéta le mot en le faisant rouler sur sa langue et dans sa tête.

– On dirait de l'espagnol.

– C'est le cas. Le premier animuchos était un Espagnol. Avant, il n'y avait pas de nom pour cela, donc il en a trouvé un. Personne ne s'en préoccupe vraiment, tellement c'est rare.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu évites mes questions.

– Je veux d'abord en être sûr.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il sentait qu'il allait lui demander de se transformer à nouveau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le garçon se concentrait aussi fort que possible pour ne penser à rien. C'était la seconde fois ce jour-là.

Le vent soufflait derrière la fenêtre. Pour une meilleure concentration, Harry ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

Étrangement, la transformation prit moins de temps que les deux autres.

D'autant  plus qu'elle était complète.

Harry sentit une impression de triomphe se propager en lui avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il pouvait dire de lui même qu'il n'était plus humain, et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune part d'humain en lui.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait un peu tassé. Quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la longueur inhabituelle de son nez. 

Puis il s'aperçut qu'il était tout petit. Le sol était pratiquement à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il distinguait une noise tordue sous la chaise près de laquelle il se trouvait.

Il était également gratifié de quatre pattes, les dites pattes de couleur noire et pourvues de griffes. 

Une énorme main apparut dans son champ de vision. Le petit cerveau d'Harry se remplit de peur un bref instant, mais il avait déjà dépassé ce stade. Ses instincts de rongeur n'allaient pas l'aider beaucoup.

On le souleva très haut, et il se trouva nez à nez avec deux yeux marron vifs, cerclés de rides. 

La bouche de Remus était béante. Il caressa inconsciemment la tête d'Harry avec son pouce avant de refermer complètement sa main sur lui en respirant bruyamment. 

Assis dans l'obscurité, Harry couina, indigné. 

Remus faillit le lâcher. Tremblant, il posa le rongeur noir sur le sofa. Il détourna son regard pendant qu'Harry reprenait forme humaine.

La transformation fut plus rapide que jamais. 

– Tu vois! dit Harry une fois la transformation terminée. Tu vois? Je n'étais assurément pas une souris avant, j'avais des plumes!

Remus hocha silencieusement la tête.

– Mais c'était complètement…Remus ?

– Je ne peux pas le croire.

– Croire quoi ?

– Tu es un animuchos. Le premier en cinq cent ans.  

– Remus, ça commence vraiment à m'énerver. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Ou bien je fais exploser quelque chose. Tu sais que je peux le faire.

Remus sourit. Même lui pouvait reconnaître la plaisanterie.

– Un animuchos est une créature très rare, Harry.

Harry décida d'ignorer cette remarque.

– Les formes d'Animagi viennent de la forme que l'humain aurait pris s'il était né d'une mère différente. Ou d'un père différent.

– Pardon ?

– Tout le monde a deux destinées, Harry. Mais elles ne peuvent pas être toutes les deux humaines. Si les parents de Sirius, par exemple, avaient finalement décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant, Sirius serait quand même né, mais de l'union de deux grands chiens noirs quelque part ailleurs.

– Bien sûr…

– Mais rarement, très rarement, il arrive que quelqu'un naisse avec une seule destinée. Tu _devais _naître de l'union de James et Lily, Harry. Si tu avais été un chien, un chat ou autre chose, tu n'aurais jamais pu…

– Pu quoi ? demanda Harry. Vaincre Voldemort, c'est ça ?

– Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Il pourrait s'agir de cela. Ou d'autre chose que tu n'as pas encore fait. Ou même des deux.

– Donc tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai pas deux destinées, ou formes, et que par conséquent, je ne peux pas avoir de forme d'animagus, c'est ça ?

– Correct.

– Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ?

– Toi, Harry, tu es un animuchos. Tu peux te transformer en n'importe quel animal, ou même plante si cela te tente. N'importe quelle forme.

Harry se donna le temps d'accepter cette information.

– N'importe laquelle ?

– Oui.

– Même une plante.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais être une plante?

– Je ne sais pas Harry. Est-ce que ça va?

L'esprit du jeune magicien était complètement embrouillé. Génial. Ajoute ça au registre des monstres, tu veux?

Il n'eut cette pensée que quelques secondes avant que l'importance de ce que Remus venait de lui révéler ne le frappe de plein fouet.

Il resta assis, sous le choc. Puis il demanda :

– Et alors?

Remus sourit:

– Les Animuchi, si c'est le terme à employer, ont toujours une marque ou un trait distinctif qui permet de les reconnaître.

Harry réfléchit.

– Bien. Et quel est le mien?

Remus fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'en ai pas remarqué. C'est ce qui m'inquiète.

– Alors, comment fait-on pour le découvrir ?

– Il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

Harry grogna.

Une heure plus tard – Remus ayant insisté pour qu'il se repose avant de commencer—Harry effectua sa première transformation délibérée en l'animal qu'il avait choisi. C'était bien plus difficile.

Au lieu de penser au vide et à quelques mots, il devait aussi réfléchir à la forme qu'il désirait prendre. 

Il lui fallait adopter une forme qu'il connaissait bien s'il ne voulait pas se tromper, à moins qu'il décide de laisser sa magie le changer en ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

Il choisit un chat pour la simple raison que le professeur McGonagall les avait fait étudier les félins en détail lorsqu'il avait travaillé sur les Animagi en Métamorphose.

Puisqu'il s'agissait de sa première forme, le chat devint immédiatement la forme préférée d'Harry.  

En seulement quelques minutes, malgré la difficulté, un chat commun noir et luisant ronronnait sur la chaise qui faisait face à Remus Lupin.

– Ne mets pas de fourrure sur ma chaise, déclara-t-il.

Il sursauta quand des mots apparurent en travers de sa main.

– Ce n'est pas ta chaise.

– Tu peux faire ça sous ta forme animale ? s'exclama-t-il bruyamment.

– Heu… il faut croire que oui.

– Eh bien, je suppose que Sirius aussi le fait lorsqu'il est fainéant !

Les mots suivant répondirent à sa question :

– C'est difficile de lire des mots écrits en noir sur des pattes noires. 

Remus soupira :

– Tu as sans doute raison.

– Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

– Bien, je suppose que cela rend les choses plus simples pour moi de te parler.

– Est-ce que tu vois ma marque, Remus ?

– Non.

– Génial.

– Tu es juste tout noir.

– Super.

Une pause.

– J'étais déjà tout noir avant, non ?

L'ancien professeur se frappa la tête de son autre main :

– Bien sûr ! tu es tout noir ! C'est ça ta marque !

– C'est un peu déprimant comme marque si tu veux mon avis.

– C'est _parfait _!

Cette remarque perturba Harry à tel point qu'il reprit sa forme humaine.

Remus sursauta dans son fauteuil :

– Bien joué, Harry ! C'était presque instantané !

– Comme ça « parfait » ?

– Réfléchis un peu. Si tu avais une marque très distinctive, comme un croissant blanc immaculé sur le front, on te remarquerait, on pourrait même te reconnaître. Mais puisque tu seras toujours intégralement noir, sans aucune marques, personne ne te reconnaîtra jamais ! C'est parfait ! déclara-t-il à nouveau.

– Génial, répondit Harry, le sarcasme apparent dans la voix. Donc maintenant, je peux me transformer en ce que je veux, sauf un ours polaire.

– Tu pourrais. Tu serais juste noir, c'est tout. Seul un expert en ours pourrait affirmer que tu n'es pas un ours de forêt comme tous les autres, dit Remus plutôt sérieusement.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina d'un sourire :

– Je plaisantais.

– Je sais, mentit Remus.

– Donc, c'est quoi la prochaine leçon maintenant ?

– Il n'y en a pas.

– Quoi ?

– Il n'y en a pas. Cela change tout. Tu n'as plus besoin de professeur.

– Oui ! Plus de devoirs !

– Ne te réjouis pas si vite.

Harry le regarda durement :

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était fini. 

– Seulement l'utilité des cours. Tu dois maintenant étudier les animaux. Au moins un par soir, puis en parler à Sirius ou à moi le lendemain. 

– Et m'entraîner ?

– Évidemment.

Harry eut un large sourire. Voici ce qu'il attendait depuis le début.

– Mais je n'ai plus besoin que l'on me supervise.

Remus soupira. Ce garçon devenait de plus en plus semblable à son père de jour en jour :

– Non, je suppose que non.

– Dans ce cas…

Harry se transforma en quelques secondes.

Le chat noir luisant leva les yeux vers Remus et termina sa phrase sur la paume de son professeur.

– … Je ferais mieux de m'y mettre, non ?

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le chat qui se faufila dans le couloir. Remus prit un livre, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela devait forcément être l'influence de Sirius.

***********************************************

Très tard ce soir-là, le professeur Dumbledore reçut une lettre du Ministère de la Magie, déclarant que ce qu'il trouverait "ci-joint" avait été découvert dans les affaires de M. William Anderson.

Dans l'enveloppe de parchemin, il en trouva une deuxième, en papier cette fois. Les traces d'un Sortilèges entouraient encore l'objet Moldu. La lettre lui été adressée mais, à l'évidence, avait déjà été ouverte.

Dumbledore ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre, et en parcourut le contenu.

_La cour de St John envoyait ses salutations à M. Dumbledore._

_Le procès de M. et Mme Dursley, commun à celui de l'enfant Dudley Dursley, prendrait place trois semaines plus tard. Jusque là, la police les maintenait en détention provisoire._

_La présence de la victime n'était pas nécessaire pour le procès, il avait déjà déclaré devant témoin qu'il n'acceptait pas de donner la moindre information, et des preuves suffisantes avaient déjà été remarquées._

_Ils envoyaient leurs sincères salutations._

_Ainsi qu'une liste de différents Moldus._

Il y avait enfin un grand soulagement. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas mis la main sur ce document. Cela aurait été dangereux.

Selon les informations dont disposait Dumbledore, Voldemort ignorait où se trouvait Harry en ce moment. Il était préférable qu'il continue à l'ignorer.

Dumbledore repensa à ce que Remus lui avait appris concernant les progrès d'Harry.

Il était immensément satisfait. 

_– Salut Sleeve_

_– Bonsoir. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, maître._

_– C'est vrai ! Oui oui oui !!!_

_– Mon Dieu. Tu sembles très excité._

Harry raconta tout à son ami.

_– Très intéressant. Tu te transformes en serpent ?_

_– Je pense que je vais m'en tenir aux chats pour le moment, j'attends d'en savoir plus._

_– Que veux-tu savoir sur les serpents ?_

_– Comment ils se déplacent, déjà._

_– Bouger est simple. Cela ne nécessite pas d'apprentissage. On t'a appris à marcher ?_

_– Bien sûr que oui._

_– Comme c'est étrange._

A suivre… 

Si tu désires être tenu au courant des MAJ de la fic, rien de plus simple, inscris-toi à la newsletter et tu recevras un mail dès que le nouveau chapitre est online.

Pour t'inscrire :  envois un mail vide à fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr

**Remerciements :**

****

Tiffany : Harry comme décorateur d'intérieur ? Pourquoi pas ! Mais il faut aimer le style 'bureau-à-pattes-de-chien' quand même ! Je pense que ce chapitre aura répondu à tes questions sur les étranges transformations de notre héros ! Merci pour le feedback )

Callista-avec-deux-L : Désolée pour la faute de frappe, je ne la referai plus ! Je suis contente de voir que la fic te plait et t'intrigue autant !! Tu me demande « d'éclaircir qq points »…voilà qui est fait avec ce chapitre, mais souviens toi que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, juste la traductrice. C'est Laterose (l'auteur) qui éclaicit ces propres mystères, pas moi ! Même si j'en sais forcément plus que vous…bah oui, j'ai lu la fic en entier (enfin presque, puisqu'elle n'est toujours pas finie !) J

Emrah : wow wow wow ! Jolie review, merci! J'aime quand on me complimente de la sorte ! C'est bon pour l'ego ! Et qui dit ego boosté, dit traduction plus vite achevée ! Ceci étant dit, je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise ! Par contre, pour toi qui vient juste de la découvrir, ne va pas t'imaginer que les MAJ sont toujours aussi rapides, c'est loin d'être le cas ! BiZ.

Voilà… Bon, j'attaque la trad du chapitre 11 demain à l'aube (ou presque)….donc, je pense que vous pouvez espérer une MAJ dans les 10 jours à venir, selon les disponibilités de Keina, qui, rappelons le, a sa soutenance de mémoire ce mois-ci. Allez, tous en cœur ! Bonne chance Keina, bonne chance Keina !

BiZ, nanouk !


	11. Le dernier jour des vacances et une insi...

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Note de Nanouk : Hey there !

Je suis profondément désolée pour cette attente beaucoup plus longue que je ne l'avais annoncé. Un e-mail comprenant deux nouveaux chapitres traduits s'est perdu dans les dédales du net entre mon pc et celui de Keina. Il nous à fallut environ dix jours pour nous en apercevoir, d'où le retard. Mais, pas d'inquiétude, Keina a reçu le chapitre 12 aussi et il devrait être mis en ligne assez rapidement. J'ai quant à moi commencé la traduction du chapitre 12, donc, pas de soucis, la suite arrive !

Sinon, j'ai repris les cours aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas du tout à quelle vitesse je pourrais continuer la traduction. Nous verrons bien ! Merci d'être fidèles à la fic et n'oubliez pas le feedback , d'autant plus ce chapitre est vraiment bien !

CHAPITRE 11

Le dernier jour des vacances et une insigne de préfet.

Il était à peu près six heures et demie du matin lorsque Harry s'éveilla le lendemain. C'était agréable de ne pas ressentir une douleur lancinante dans sa main alors qu'il se réveillait si tard. Enfin, tard selon ses propres critères.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Sleeve ne dormait déjà plus.

– Bonjour, dit Harry.

– Si tu le dis.

– Je le dis.

– Dans ce cas, d'accord.

Harry émit un petit rire guttural puis s'habilla.

_– Quand as-tu dit que ceux qui vivent là-bas _(Il indiqua rapidement les lits des autres garçons de la pointe de la queue) _doivent arriver ?_

_– Demain._

_– Tu as l'air heureux._

_– C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas vu Ron ni les autres depuis des siècles. _

_– C'est un peu comme une famille._

Harry esquissa un sourire. Les serpents ne comprenaient pas ce qu'était une famille, ou un ami. Le garçon avait fait de son mieux, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à convaincre son serpent qu'il n'était pas de rigueur d'ignorer toute personne qui n'était pas du même sang que vous.

Sleeve avait compris immédiatement le principe des liens du sang, c'est par la suite qu'il avait eu plus de difficultés.

L'argument principal d'Harry était que Sleeve et lui étaient amis. Mais c'est là que Sleeve soulignait le fait qu'Harry parlait le même langage que lui, ce qui du point de vue d'un serpent les rendait déjà quasiment frères.

Harry décida de ne pas se lancer dans ce genre de discussion pour le moment, ou au moins d'attendre de ne plus avoir l'esprit embrouillé par le sommeil.  

_– Cela te dérange si je me transforme ?_ demanda-t-il à son ami tandis qu'il sortait de la douche.

_– Je t'en prie. Évite juste de te changer en quelque chose d'appétissant._

Quelques secondes plus tard, un chat noir avait prit la place d'Harry.

_– C'est remarquable! Je suis toujours convaincu que tu devrais te dépêcher d'étudier les serpents. Comme ça, tu pourrais te transformer en quelque chose d'un peu plus beau à voir._

Harry était tout au plus légèrement déçu. Il savait qu'il fallait beaucoup pour exciter son ami à sang froid, et puis, le temps venu, il pourrait impressionner beaucoup d'autres personnes. Enfin, s'il décidait d'impressionner qui que ce soit. 

Harry quitta la chambre en trottinant et gratta le portrait de la Grosse Dame jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre.

– Je me demande, énonça celle-ci, d'où tu peux bien venir…

Le chat noir l'ignora et descendit les escaliers avec vélocité.

C'était très agréable de courir ainsi, de voir les tableaux et armures s'élever si haut au-dessus de lui, alors que d'habitude ils étaient plutôt de taille moyenne, de filer sur le sol de la sorte, ses coussinets ne faisant qu'effleurer les pierres.

Il coupa la route au professeur Flitwick, plus par accident qu'autre chose, et ce dernier couina de terreur lorsqu'une petite chose noire traversa à tout allure devant lui.

Il arriva dans le Hall d'Entrée à sept heures pile, et il était le premier. Il se sentit d'autant plus triomphant grâce à cet infime détail.

Il avait déjà repris son apparence habituelle avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, au cas où. Il s'assit et entama son petit-déjeuner qui était apparu sur la table dès que la grande aiguille avait atteint le 12.

Tandis qu'ils pénétraient un à un dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs eurent tous l'air étonné de le voir déjà là.

Ils étaient aussi agréablement surpris de voir la quantité de nourriture dans son assiette visiblement plus importante qu'à l'accoutumée et ils ignorèrent l'aspect des cheveux d'Harry, qui étaient encore plus en désordre que d'ordinaire.

– Tu as faim, Harry ? demanda Hagrid en s'asseyant.

– Ouais, répondit ce dernier, se dépêchant d'avaler. Il était affamé. Les transformations lui demandaient beaucoup plus d'énergie que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Remarquant sa bonne humeur, les professeurs, par politesse, engagèrent la conversation, l'interrogeant principalement sur ses leçons avec Wendy. Ou plutôt Alula.

Celle-ci demeurait silencieuse, hormis quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux à son élève.  

Harry sentit qu'il connaissait le pourquoi. Elle se demandait si oui ou non Remus l'avait informé de ses liens avec Sirius.

Tous furent très choqués lorsque le garçon leur expliqua ses progrès en Sortilèges et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils avaient déjà la preuve de ses dons extraordinaires en Métamorphose. 

Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall acceptèrent tout deux de ne pas utiliser Harry comme un animal de cirque en classe, mais seulement après qu'il leur eut demandé très gentiment.

Comme elle ne le mentionna pas, Le jeune élève supposa que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas encore remarqué le nouvel élément dans la décoration de sa classe.

Selon sa réflexion, soit elle ne mettait jamais les pieds en classe avant la rentrée, soit elle avait trop peur de découvrir ce que Wendy, Remus et lui y avait fait la veille. Il était convaincu que quelqu'un l'avait mise sur la voie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry espérait qu'elle remarquerait d'ici la rentrée. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer devant tous les autres Gryffondors de cinquième année.

Quand le courrier arriva, tout le monde leva les yeux avec appréhension, mais il n'y avait rien de menaçant, juste quelques lettres et l'habituel exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. 

Le professeur McGonagall interrogea Harry du regard avant de l'ouvrir. 

– Il ne devrait rien y avoir là-dedans, déclara ce dernier, la gorge serrée toutefois, priant mentalement pour que rien ne se soit passé.

Il fut soulagé. La première page présentait simplement une photographie de Cornelius Fudge essayant d'empêcher son chapeau melon de tomber il quittait parfois précipitamment son cadre pour rattraper son couvre-chef lorsqu'il le jetait par frustration. 

Juste sous sa photographie s'étalait le gros titre suivant :

CORNELIUS FUDGE : INQUIET FACE AUX NOUVELLES ATTAQUES

– Au moins il commence à enlever ses oeillères et à réaliser la situation, dit le professeur Sinistra

– Qui veut parier qu'il ne fait rien pour y remédier ? demanda Harry, voulant faire le malin. Il détestait Fudge. C'était en partie sa faute si les attaques se propageaient toujours.

Est-ce que tu préfèrerais mourir gelé…? – Je parierais dix mille Gallions, déclara Dumbledore, l'air encore plus sombre qu'Harry. – Ne pariez jamais devant moi ! couina le professeur Flitwick 

Une fois qu'Harry eut terminé de manger, Wendy se leva, l'estomac encore presque vide.

– Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire faible – et très faux, ou alors tu sèches les cours aujourd'hui ?

– Aucune chance ! répondit Harry, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Mais je pensais que nous avions fait le tour…

– Nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié, chéri.

Harry esquissa une grimace qui fit rire Hagrid. Les professeurs Sinistra et Vector commencèrent à glousser, une étrange habitude pour des gens de leur âge, pensa le jeune homme.

Il suivit Wendy jusqu'à sa classe. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le chemin, mais il comprit son silence.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, Wendy s'assura que la porte était bien fermée avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Harry.

– Il te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle le plus rapidement possible.

– Ouais, avança-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

– Tu…Tu ne… ?

– Je m'en fiche, répondit Harry. Puis, il réalisa que cette réponse n'était pas uniquement enfantine, mais aussi très difficile à croire. Il ajouta rapidement : Je veux dire, ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes de la même famille.

Wendy s'arrêta, se donnant le temps de réfléchir, puis enveloppa Harry de ses bras et le serra très fort de tout ce qu'avait fait Wendy jusque là, c'était ce geste qui rappela le plus Sirius à Harry.

– Alors ça ne te dérange pas de continuer à travailler avec moi ? demanda-t-elle. Franchement ? Il a quand même essayé de te tuer… Elle se tut et le supplia du regard.

– Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai vu et rencontré assez de Mangemorts pour pouvoir affirmer que vous n'en êtes pas un.

– Personne ne savait pour Croupton, ajouta-t-elle délicatement.

– Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ?

– Honnêtement Harry, tu me crois si ignorante que ça ? Dumbledore m'a tout raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier. Et avant.

Pas tout, songea Harry :

– Ok…mais bon, Croupton n'était pas…vous savez…il n'était pas gentil.

Wendy le serra dans ses bras une deuxième fois.

************************

Quand il eurent terminé leur joyeuse (et plutôt embarrassante) réconciliation, ils se mirent au travail.

- Bien, déclara Wendy, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses cette semaine, c'est sûr, mais j'ai réfléchi la nuit dernière. Ce que je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui, Harry, est probablement la chose la plus importante parmi tout ce que tu apprendras dans ta vie.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette phrase arracha un frisson à l'apprenti magicien. Il se souvenait de ces mots…prononcés par d'autres voix…bizarre… 

_– L'obéissance est une vertu que je me dois de t'apprendre avant ta mort…_

_– Je vais te donner une petite leçon de bonnes manières, Harry…_

_– Viens ici ! Je vais t'apprendre une leçon que tu n'oublieras jamais !_

_– C'est une des leçons les plus importantes que tu apprendras à Poudlard…_

– Harry ?

– Hmm ?

– Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

– Ouais ! Enfin, oui, j'écoute.

– Ok. Eh bien, comme je le disais, tu sais faire des boucliers de beaucoup de façons différentes maintenant, et je suis sûre que tu t'es entraîné.

Harry hocha la tête, mais il mentait. Il les connaissait déjà, et puis il ne s'était pas encore métamorphosé en Hermione.

– Ok mais il te faut toujours une ou deux secondes pour les déployer, et ils ne te serviront à rien si quelqu'un t'attaque par derrière sans prévenir.

– C'est vrai… 

Le sorcier en herbe ne voyait pas vraiment le but de cette conversation.

– Donc, tu vas invoquer un bouclier qui te protègeras constamment. 

Il éclata de rire :

– Vous êtes cinglée ? Je ne peux pas me promener enveloppé d'une lumière argentée tout le temps ! En plus d'avoir l'air incroyablement stupide, je peux à peine voir à travers mes boucliers et en prime, ils sont difficiles à maintenir en place. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit tout en fournissant un tel effort ?

– Non Harry, je ne suis pas cinglée, malgré les apparences. Et ce bouclier sera invisible, et il ne nécessitera aucun effort pour tenir. Tu continues à vivre normalement tout en sachant que rien ne peut le transpercer, sauf certains sortilèges et peut-être des armes.

– Cela semble impossible.

– Rien n'est impossible.

– Vous voulez parier ?

– Oh que oui. Ok, je vais te guider pour que tu y parviennes.

Harry ferma les yeux tout en récitant, et se concentra sur les mots de Wendy.

– Invoque un bouclier.

Il lui obéit instantanément et tendit sa main devant lui, des fils de lumières argentées s'échappant de ses doigts.

– Maintenant, approche ta main de toi.

Il dirigea le bouclier plus près de sa poitrine en pliant son coude.

– Tourne ta paume vers toi.

Si Harry avait été dans un état d'esprit normal, il aurait refusé, mais pour l'heure il était plongé dans une sorte de transe.

Il fit pivoter son poignet de façon à ce que sa paume soit dirigée vers lui. Ce qu'il attendait comme une fournaise terrible arriva comme une douce chaleur et l'enveloppa.

– Pose ta main sur ton cœur.

Harry essaya, mais le bouclier semblait résister. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre à la volonté du jeune homme.

– Ce bouclier est le tien, Harry. Forces-le à t'obéir.

Harry n'avait jamais eu à se faire obéir auparavant, c'est pourquoi il fut un peu lent à persuader le bouclier de faire ce que _lui_ voulait, et non selon son bon plaisir.

Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec sa poitrine, la lumière argentée s'épanouit et s'étendit sur sa robe de sorcier. Elle le recouvrit, puis pénétra lentement sous sa peau, fil après fil, jusqu'à ce que la partie qui recouvrait ses yeux s'évanouisse elle aussi. La pièce lui semblait à nouveau normale, mis à part le fait que ses lunettes étaient manifestement tombées. 

– Il est parti ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui ! répondit joyeusement Wendy. Personne ne devrait être capable de traverser ça. C'est solide comme la pierre. Tu es encore plus fort que je ne le pensais, Harry. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, après tout.

– Mais je n'ai jamais été fort avant, dit Harry, qui cherchait ses lunettes à tâtons sur la surface plane du bureau. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Wendy haussa les épaules :

– Je n'en sais rien…c'est peut-être la puberté- hey ! C'est une théorie intéressante sur laquelle je devrais me pencher… est-ce que ça va ?

Harry continuait à chercher, mais par terre cette fois.

– Je cherche mes lunettes.

La jeune femme rit :

– Ne fais pas l'idiot Harry ! Tu les as sur le nez !

Le garçon se leva et porta la main à ses yeux. La monture de ses lunettes était à sa place.

Il cligna des yeux :

– Je ne pense pas que ce bouclier fonctionne. Je ne vois pas correctement à travers.

– Essaye de les enlever.

Harry s'exécuta.

– Hey ! Je vois !

– C'est bien ça.

– Vous saviez que ça allait faire ça ?

– Non. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un le faire auparavant.

Il la regarda durement :

– Vous avez intérêt à ne pas avoir inventé ce sortilège.

– Je ferais ça, moi ?

Le garçon eut un air soupçonneux, mais ne dit rien. 

– Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela a soigné mes yeux ?

– Je n'irai pas aussi loin. Je pense juste qu'il ajuste ta vue, c'est tout.

– C'est la même chose.

– Je ne pense pas que cela soit permanent.

– Comment le sauriez-vous si vous n'avez jamais vu personne le faire avant ?

Wendy réfléchit. Puis, dans l'impossibilité de le contredire, elle admit :

– Eh bien, tu as sûrement raison. Juste… pense à toujours avoir une paire de lunettes sur toi au cas où, c'est tout.

– Si vous voulez.

Harry réalisa soudain que, bien que le bouclier qu'il avait créé dans sa peau ne soit pas un être vivant, il pouvait sentir sa présence.

S'il se concentrait sur la partie de lui d'où il puisait la magie pour produire les boucliers, il était presque en mesure d'en visualiser le pouvoir, comme le pouls régulier de la magie en œuvre dans son corps.

– Bon, c'est là que ça devient drôle, intervint Wendy.

Harry maugréa assez fort.

– Eh oui ! Drôle pour moi ! On doit tester ton bouclier !

– Hallelujah.

Wendy transforma sa robe de sorcière en un costume noir de Mangemort, ce qui ne surprit pas Harry dans la mesure où elle lui avait appris à faire de même tout juste quelques jours auparavant.

– Et n'essaye pas de te défendre, déclara la silhouette sombre d'une voix qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Sa nervosité le rendait un peu délirant. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la perte de ses lunettes.

Avec un hochement de tête, Harry donna un petit coup de baguette et son nouveau jean et son T-shirt furent remplacés par des robes de combat vertes, brodées d'or. Wendy lui avait également montré les siennes. 

– Joli style ! déclara le 'Mangemort' qui n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça. C'est parti ! Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Harry jaillit hors de sa main et atterrit dans celle de Wendy. Oh. 

Lorsque la jeune sorcière envoya le premier sortilège, il déploya un bouclier qui l'aveugla complètement mais qui avala la malédiction de son adversaire. Harry décida qu'il devrait améliorer ça.

– Petrificus Totalus Mortem!

Le bouclier d'Harry bloqua la malédiction et l'envoya voler vers son expéditeur.

Wendy eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant que le sort ne percute le mur et disparaisse en dessinant un large cercle de feu sur son chemin. 

Harry put à peine profiter de son triomphe car Wendy transplana de l'autre côté de la pièce, à l'opposé de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et un nouveau sortilège le frappa en plein dans le dos. Son bouclier permanent s'en chargea.

La puissance le fit chanceler mais il n'était pas blessé. Il se concentra sur la source du pouvoir de ce bouclier et la trouva un peu plus faible.

Il jugea qu'il pouvait encore supporter deux sortilèges de la sorte avant qu'un autre ne traverse sa protection ; à moins qu'il ne la renforce, mais pour l'instant il n'en avait pas vraiment le temps.

Il se retourna d'un bond pour bloquer une malédiction très puissante à l'aide d'un bouclier de force égale. Il en résulta une explosion qui fit s'entrechoquer ses dents.

Le 'Mangemort' trébucha, et Harry eut un petit sourire. Il était en train de gagner et n'avait même pas attaqué.

Son instinct lui hurlait d'envoyer un sort à son professeur, mais d'après le jeune magicien, l'instinct n'était pas toujours le meilleur allié et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Son dernier bouclier se dissipa et il vit enfin Wendy correctement. Elle baissa sa baguette mais garda sa capuche.

– C'est tout ? demanda-t-il, un peu déçu.

Puis, il réalisa que son professeur ne le regardait pas mais fixait un point, quelque part au dessus de son épaule gauche…

– Houndicastras !

Pris par surprise une fois de plus, Harry vola par-dessus le bureau, projeté par la simple force du sortilège qui se heurta à son bouclier permanent, dans le bas du dos. 

Touché. Pour la seconde fois.

Quand il se releva, dieu merci intact, excepté un bras endolori et un orgueil un peu blessé, il remarqua un deuxième Mangemort qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable Mangemort, sinon Wendy aurait fait quelque chose, mais cela semblait tout de même très vrai. 

Harry ne faisait désormais qu'un avec son bouclier, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir sa faiblesse grandissante. Il se briserait à la prochaine attaque réussie.

Il était également devenu évident que, maintenant qu'il avait deux adversaires, il n'allait pas gagner uniquement par la défense. 

C'était seulement un jeu.

Mais un jeu qu'il voulait gagner à tout prix.

Il conjura un large bouclier pendant qu'il essayait de trouver une solution – et il avait très peu de temps.

Les deux sortilèges le frappèrent à l'unisson, mais Harry avait mis la majeure partie des forces qui lui restaient dans ce bouclier, et ses mains le maintinrent fermement, les flashs de lumière argentées perturbant sa toute nouvelle vision parfaite. 

 _Ne pas se défendre._

Génial.

La seule autre forme de défense qu'il connaissait était un Patronus, mais c'était aussi une sorte d'attaque, et cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

 Il se concentra pour renforcer son bouclier tout en cherchant quoi faire. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le mur. Personne ne se glisserait derrière lui cette fois.

Quand son bouclier fut aussi solide que possible, alors que des volées de malédictions qu'il ne voyait pas mais qu'il pouvait entendre le frappaient, Harry puisa au fond de lui-même et trouva la source de pouvoir qui contrôlait son bouclier permanent.

 Les voix qu'il entendait à travers sa défense étaient si déformées qu'il y aurait bien pu y avoir quatre ou cinq personnes derrière elles, Harry n'en savait rien.

Il garda ses mains tendues devant lui, maintenant le mur argenté alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus faible cependant, son bouclier intérieur atteignait un tel niveau de puissance qu'il aurait pu jaillir hors de sa peau.

Alors, il laissa le bouclier extérieur disparaître.

Il se pencha pour éviter un sortilège et se retourna au moment où un autre sort qui lui était destiné surgissait de la direction opposée.

Il lévita et vola à travers la pièce, puis au plafond, telle une araignée. Alors que Wendy et l'autre silhouette en robe noire s'efforçaient de l'atteindre sans que leurs capuches ne tombent, il flotta derrière eux aussi discrètement que possible et invoqua une autre défense d'argent, très petite cette fois-ci. 

Mais qui avait la force de réflexion d'une catapulte. 

Harry afficha un large sourire au moment où les deux sorts combinés frappèrent son bouclier de plein fouet, le faisant disparaître totalement avant de repartir à toute vitesse en direction de leurs expéditeurs.

Ses adversaires tombèrent à la renverse, et le mur du château était maintenant décoré de deux larges brûlures dans la pierre.

– Ok, ok ! On abandonne ! exulta Wendy, riant aux larmes. C'était tellement amusant !

Bien sûr, amusant pour vous, songea Harry, mais il plaisantait. Il avait vaincu deux sorciers adultes, sans leur envoyer un seul sortilège. Il les avait vaincu par de la défense pure.

– J'ai bien aimé aussi, déclara l'autre personne en se levant et en faisant disparaître son costume. 

– Remus ! cria Harry. Tu étais dans le coup aussi !

– J'adore ce jeu, déclara Wendy, avec un sourire éblouissant.

– On jouait à ça à l'école, ajouta Remus lorsque Harry le regarda l'air perplexe. Puis une expression rêveuse s'inscrivit sur son visage. C'est la _première_ fois que c'est moi le Mangemort.

– Tu étais PARFAIT, annonça Wendy, le serrant dans ses bras de la même façon qu'elle avait enlacé Harry plus tôt ce jour-là.

Harry fit une grimace. Wendy éclata de rire :

– Tu sais quoi, Harry, pour que tu aies ta revanche, on recommence demain et on inverse les rôles, d'accord ? Hey, Harry, ça va ?

Le jeune magicien commençait à se sentir très faible, comme s'il venait de soulever quelque chose de très lourd.

– Oui, ça va. Je suis juste fatigué, je pense.

– Tu viens avec moi alors, déclara Remus, souriant comme un enfant de dix ans. Il y a des choses au sujet desquelles nous devons parler.

– D'accord.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Wendy interpella le jeune homme :

– Oh, Harry ? Demain, on jouera dans l'après-midi. Je sais que tu veux trier un peu tes affaires d'école et tout, et tu sais… Elle rougit un peu, jetant un regard en coin à Remus. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu de temps libre.

En guise de réponse, Harry lui sourit à pleines dents et suivit Remus.

Ils firent le même parcours que la fois précédente. Harry était sûr de connaître le chemin désormais. 

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce joyeuse où Remus s'était installé, le garçon s'écroula dans un fauteuil.

– Tu pouvais le voir, hein ? demanda-t-il à Remus, les yeux fermés. 

– Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier. 

– Alors pourquoi pas elle ?

– Elle s'amusait trop. Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre autant de puissance dans ce bouclier.

– C'est vrai, et je m'en rends compte maintenant…

– Vraiment ?

– Pour moi, avoir l'impression que mes jambes sont passées dans une broyeuse a suffi pour me convaincre.

– Comment est ton bouclier maintenant ?

– Aussi solide que la pierre. Je ne peux pas en dire autant à mon sujet.

– Tu as juste besoin de repos. Tu ne devrais pas bouger. Allonges-toi ici et parle-moi des animaux que tu as étudiés hier soir.

Harry grogna.

– Allez ! Imagine ce que ça va être avec tes cours d'école par-dessus le marché.

– Je ne préfère pas, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

– Cela m'importe peu. Où sont tes lunettes ?

– Plus besoin. Le bouclier guérit. En quelque sorte.

– Ok. Il n'avait l'air que modérément surpris. Alors, de quoi vas-tu me parler aujourd'hui ?

– Sleeve a dit que je devais m'intéresser aux serpents.

– Sleeve ?

– Oui, mon serpent.

– Oh oui. Je crois me rappeler qu'Ali m'en a parlé. Sa voix baissa de plusieurs tons : Etait-il vraiment enroulé autour de la Marque des Ténèbres de Rogue ?

– Ouais.

– Mais cela signifie…

– Ouais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a créés. Tous les Mangemorts en ont un.

– Mais, Rogue n'est plus…

– Il espionne à nouveau. Pour Dumbledore. Il se donne en spectacle en allant aux réunions et tout ça, et il lui arrive de participer à des missions avec les autres Mangemorts, mais la plupart du temps il est ici. Voldemort pense qu'il joue les espions pour lui. Comme avant.

– Harry, comment diable sais-tu tout ça ? Je suis sûr que personne ne t'en a parlé.

– Personne ne me parle de quoi que ce soit. Je devine tout seul.

Remus sembla comprendre qu'Harry ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, bien qu'il se doutât du procédé qu'il avait utilisé pour obtenir cette information.

– Donc, les serpents, hein ?

– Oui. Sleeve pense que je n'ai rien besoin d'apprendre car je suis déjà un serpent.

Remus rit :

– Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

– Que j'en doutais.

Harry se lança alors dans un long discours sur l'anatomie de base et le comportement des serpents. Puis il détailla les différentes espèces. Alors qu'il commençait à se répéter, toujours étendu dans le fauteuil les yeux fermés, Remus estima qu'il en avait entendu assez.

– D'accord, d'accord. Tu as bien travaillé.

– Pas tant que ça. Sleeve avait un peu raison en fait. J'en savais déjà la moitié, sans vraiment le réaliser. Effrayant, non ?

Remus en était convaincu, mais il n'allait certainement pas en informer Harry. Il n'avait pas entendu parler des habilités du garçon en Fourchelang depuis cet article dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Un rapide message à Dumbledore avait confirmé les faits.

 Ce n'est pas que cela posait _problème_ à Remus, puisqu'il n'avait jamais jugé qui que ce soit sur leurs particularités non humaines (il n'aurait pas pu), mais quand même, le Fourchelang…

– Enfin, peu importe de quelle façon tu l'as appris, tu en sais assez sur les serpents pour essayer quand tu veux, d'accord ? Mais moi, j'attendrais de pouvoir au moins tenir debout.

Harry sourit et ouvrit les yeux :

– Je me sens mieux maintenant. Pas assez en forme pour une nouvelle transformation, mais je pense que je vais remonter la tour de Gryffondor à quatre pattes. On a l'impression d'aller plus vite de cette façon.

– Comme tu préfères. Mais ne va pas te fatiguer avant demain. Je te vois au dîner.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva du fauteuil à regrets. Sa fatigue, bien qu'irritante, était aussi étrangement apaisante.  Sa transformation fut un peu plus lente que d'ordinaire, et alors ?

Il se frotta contre la jambe de Remus, puis s'élança lestement de l'autre côté du mur tandis que la gargouille s'écartait pour le laisser passer.

Par malchance, il n'avait pas fait un mètre qu'il tomba sur le professeur McGonagall.

– Salut toi, dit-elle d'une voix étrange qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, jolie créature ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'étirer fièrement sous le compliment.

Elle s'agenouilla et caressa son éclatante fourrure noire. Elle murmurait, comme si elle parlait à un bébé, tout en le flattant.

Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise après un temps. Il releva la tête du mieux qu'il put et lui lança un regard explicite.

Elle sembla comprendre et lui parla normalement.

– Je vais au nord. Tu viens ?

Harry se jucha sur son épaule, la faisant glousser. Il aurait éclaté de rire s'il en avait été capable. Le professeur McGonagall ? Glousser ?

Elle se leva et marcha normalement, en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent son arrêt, Harry descendit avec grâce et fila rapidement vers sa destination. Il entendit une voix déçue dire : « Bon, comme tu veux. » et son professeur de Métamorphose poursuivit son chemin.

Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien l'attendait lorsqu'il arriva. 

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte du dortoir qu'il fut presque renversé par un petit personnage qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qui portait des vêtements très inhabituels.

– Dobby ?

– Harry Potter, monsieur ! Harry Potter !

– C'est bien mon nom, Dobby.

Dobby cessa de le serrer contre lui et recula un peu.

– Dobby devait venir voir Harry Potter. _Je_a proposé de faire la dernière vérification des dortoirs pour que _je puisse rester plus longtemps. _

– C'est…c'est formidable, Dobby .

– Oui monsieur ! Mais…Harry Potter n'est pas comme d'habitude…

Harry se demanda de quoi parlait l'Elfe de maison le temps d'une minute.

– Je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes.

– Oh.

Alors que Dobby réfléchissais à cela, Harry observa la pièce. Elle était presque impeccable.

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, Dobby !

Dobby eut l'air offensé :

– Oh si, Dobby devait, monsieur. C'est le travail de Dobby, monsieur. Mais il y a juste une chose, monsieur…

– Quoi donc ?

– C'est ça, monsieur. Et Dobby pointa du doigt la tâche sur le tapis. 

Harry grimaça.

– Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ?

– Bien sûr que non, Harry Potter ! C'est contraire aux règles. Mais, Harry Potter, je ne peux pas l'enlever. Ça ne bouge pas, monsieur.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, comme s'il pensait qu'Harry pourrait lui en vouloir.

– As-tu essayé la magie, Dobby ?

– Oui, monsieur, Dobby a le droit Monsieur, car Dobby est un elfe libre, et a le droit de faire toutes ces choses…mais ça marche pas monsieur. _Je ne sait pas pourquoi, monsieur._

– J'ai essayé aussi… répliqua le garçon. Tu sais quoi, et si on essayait ensemble ?

– Vous allez m'aider, Harry Potter Monsieur ? Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

– Ce n'est qu'un peu d'encre renversée, répondit Harry, viens ici un instant.

Dobby s'avança vers l'encre et s'agenouilla à coté d'Harry, qui lui murmura d'essayer son sortilège de nettoyage le plus fort et de le maintenir.

Harry, quant à lui, puisa dans sa source de magie. Alors que Dobby touchait du bout de son long doigt la tâche sur le sol, Harry lui communiqua un peu de son énergie magique, même s'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui en donner beaucoup à cet instant.

Ce fut suffisant. Dobby couina, et la tâche noire sur le tapis disparut peu à peu.

Dobby retira sa main et suça son doigt.

– Est-ce que ça va, Dobby ? demanda immédiatement Harry. Tu n'es pas blessé, hein ?

– Non, Harry Potter Monsieur, répondit Dobby, les yeux écarquillés. Mais c'est _beaucoup _de magie qu'Harry Potter donne à Dobby.

– Je ne peux pas faire mieux, dit Harry, profites-en tant que ça durera.

– Je vais le faire, Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur !

Dobby fit un geste de la main, un craquement se laissa entendre, et les rideaux se défroissèrent, les lits se firent et le tapis devint encore plus propre.

Après un rapide au revoir, Dobby quitta la pièce en dansant et Harry perçut de puissants « crack ! » alors que l'Elfe de maison nettoyait et rangeait les autres pièces.

Le jeune sorcier avait à peine la force de bouger. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément. 

***********************************

Son sommeil fut bref. Bien trop peu de temps après à son goût, quelqu'un le secouait pour qu'il se réveille.

– Mmm ?

– Lève toi, gros fainéant ! Tu vas manquer le dîner.

– Je m'en fiche.

– Eh bien, Madame Pomfresh ne s'en fiche pas, elle. Et ne crois pas que je n'irai pas lui dire.

Harry laissa Wendy le tirer du lit.

– Tu étais plus fatigué que ce que tu laissais paraître, hein ?

Le garçon se contenta de grommeler et se frotta les yeux.

– Allez, viens !

Il la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle se précipitait dans les escaliers. A cet instant, il aurait détesté quiconque possédait un tant soit peu d'énergie.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver dans la Grande Salle, Harry était passé aux grimaces, et il les perpétrait dans le dos de Wendy.

Le professeur Sinistra sourit et Hagrid et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

– Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Wendy se retourna pour l'observer.

Harry lui répondit par un regard de la plus grande innocence. Et même la jeune enseignante ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Tu es le portrait craché de ton père, quand tu fais ça, Harry !

Harry sourit et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Rogue le regarda avec méchanceté. Rien de neuf à l'horizon.

Le repas était déjà commencé. Remus avait l'air un peu triste. Harry supposa que c'était lié au fait qu'il s'agissait de son dernier dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il devrait prendre tous ses autres repas dans ses appartements après ça.

Pas franchement amusant. Harry devinait qu'il y avait une raison au séjour de Remus à Poudlard, mais personne ne lui disait jamais rien.

Remus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tarte quand le professeur McGonagall demanda :

– Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il vu un chat noir dans l'école ?

– Moi ! couina le professeur Flitwick. Ce matin, bien sûr, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de l'observer…

– Oui, il me semble bien l'avoir vu traîner, dit Remus qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry.

Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux en profiter pour lever tout soupçon à son égard.

– Moi aussi je l'ai vu.

– Un très bel animal, continua le professeur McGonagall. Je me demande d'où il vient.

– Je pense que c'est très possible qu'il vive ici depuis des années mais qu'il n'ait jamais voulu qu'on le remarque avant, répondit Dumbledore. Poudlard est rempli de surprises dans ce genre.

Quelqu'un changea de sujet pour éviter que le directeur ne se lance dans sa longue tirade concernant la pièce aux pots de chambre.

Une fois que tout le monde eût fini de dîner, le professeur McGonagall remit à Harry sa lettre de Poudlard.

– Je sais que tu as déjà la liste, lui dit son professeur, mais il y a autre chose dans l'enveloppe…

Intrigué, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le parchemin. A cet instant, 'autre chose' tomba sur la table. C'était une insigne en argent brillant.

– Vous plaisantez ! dit Harry, en retournant et admirant le 'P' gravé sur l'insigne.

– Pas le moins du monde, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry la regarda, l'insigne serré dans son poing.

– Vous vous souvenez de qui je suis ? Celui qui a fait perdre plus de deux cent points à Gryffondor dans sa première année ?

– Et qui les a regagné, précisa le professeur Flitwick.

Rogue arbora un regard assassin.

– C'est plus comme un passeport, si tu préfères, dit Dumbledore. Cela te donnera plus de liberté pour circuler dans l'école, et il y a d'autres…avantages.

– Et nous sommes convaincu de ton bon sens et de ton courage, repris le professeur McGonagall en regardant Dumbledore. Apparemment, elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le directeur quant à l'utilité d'une insigne de préfet.

– Heu…oui, bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore, jetant à Harry un regard qui signifiait clairement 'je ne peux pas lui donner tort'.

Harry se retint de rire tout en attachant l'insigne à son tee-shirt.

– Merci beaucoup, dit-il sincèrement.

– De rien, de rien, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Fais honneur à Poudlard.

– Fred et Gheorge vont me tuer.

– Si cela peut te rassurer, Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger ont eux aussi été promus.

– Génial. Je me ferais assassiner encore plus. Ils auront peut-être trouvé un moyen encore plus ingénieux de se venger d'ici là. 

– S'ils se vengent, tu pourras toujours retirer des points à Gryffondor.

– Wendy !

– Ce n'est qu'une idée.

***************************************__

– Je ne comprends toujours pas.

– Mais qu'y a-t-il de difficile à comprendre ? Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. J'ai le droit de me déplacer à ma guise dans l'école sans me faire punir.

– Mais, ne pouvais-tu pas déjà le faire si tu le voulais ?

– Peut-être, mais maintenant, c'est officiel.

– Qu'est-ce que 'officiel' ?

– C'est ce qui est permis.

– Pourquoi dois-tu faire ce qui est permis ?

– Oh, j'abandonne !

– Bonne idée.

– C'est juste une insigne.

– J'accepte ça.

Harry secoua la tête en regardant Sleeve et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il avait passé une bonne journée, après tout. Le lendemain soir, il serait de nouveau en compagnie de Ron. Enfin, après avoir été massacré par les jumeaux.

A suivre… 

Si tu désires être tenu au courant des MAJ de la fic, rien de plus simple, inscris-toi à la newsletter et tu recevras un mail dès que le nouveau chapitre est online.

Pour t'inscrire :  envois un mail vide à fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr

**Remerciements : **

****

Tiffany : Toujours là ? Wow, je suis impressionnée ! Merci pour le feedback, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi !

Vert : Un lecteur (lectrice ?) lurker qui se dévoile ! Youpi ! Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Chen : J'ai oublié ta review ? Oh, je suis désolée ! Tu en laisses une pour chaque chapitre et je suis toujours heureuse de voir que tu suis la fic de chapitre en chapitre ! Merci bcp !

Phénix20 : Si bien traduit que tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Waouh, ça c'est de la review qui vaut de l'or ! merci bcp !

Loumiolla : Que d'enthousiasme ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu !

Tiken : Je suis contente que cela te plaise mais je ne suis pas l'auteur !!!! Juste la traductrice !

Bo : Vous ici ? hi hi ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Alors, heureuse ?

Callista : J'ai dit à Laterose que Sleeve plaisait bcp à une des lectrices ! Bien sûr que j'en sais plus sur Sleeve ! Je traduis la fic après tout… je sais ce qu'il va se passer )

Voili voilou !

Merci beaucoup pour tant de feedback, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout autant plu et que vous serez aussi nombreux (voire plus, qui sait ?) à laisser des reviews !!

A très bientôt,

Nanouk.


	12. Tout le monde sur cette terre?

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Note de nanouk : Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre d'une vingtaine de pages…alors, heureux ? Bon, je ne sais pas quand vous aurez le prochain, il faut que je trouve un moment pour terminer de le traduire… enfin, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Et puis, il me reste de quoi faire avant de voir le bout de cette fic puisque Laterose en est déjà à 31 chapitres… )

Autre chose : Il y a un petit jeu de mots récurrent chez les auteurs de fics HP anglophones dont Laterose ne se prive pas elle non plus, il s'agit du fameux 'Sirius', 'Serious (= sérieux) ' qui se prononcent exactement de la même façon. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire pour retranscrire ce jeu de mot en français, et croyez moi, Keina et moi avons essayé. 

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 12

Tout le monde sur cette terre me cache-t-il quelque chose ?

 Où Hedwige est-elle la seule ?

C'était le même couloir sombre, les mêmes chemins embrumés. Harry suivit l'homme à la main d'argent en haut des escaliers, puis à travers la porte – littéralement.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière porte, la main de Queudver frémit alors qu'il tournait la poignée. Il poussa doucement la porte elle ne fit presque pas de bruit.

– Ah…Queudver. Je suis si heureux de te voir. Tout se passe comme prévu ?

– O… oui… mon Seigneur.

– Menteur. Mes sens me disent que quelque chose t'inquiète. Confie-moi ton petit secret, Queudver.

Queudver se mit à trembler, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Harry résista à l'envie soudaine de lui donner un grand coup de pied dans le postérieur depuis l'endroit où il observait.

Il se concentra sur la chaise. Elle était si haute qu'elle cachait jusqu'à la tête de Voldemort, totalement invisible. Un meuble noir massif, décoré avec des crânes. C'était probablement une création du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

_Il s'agissait d'une très jolie pièce, Harry ne pouvait que l'admettre. Ses doigts furent soudain tentés de l'examiner. _

_Stop! Mais que diable faisait-il? Voldemort était assis dedans ! Le jeune homme secoua fermement la tête et dirigea son regard sur la masse informe et rougissante sur le sol : Queudver._

_– C'est…R… R…Rogue, m… mon Seigneur._

_– Ah oui, Severus. Qu'y a-t-il à son sujet, Queudver ?_

_– Il… il dit…_

_– Dépêches-toi, idiot !_

_– Maître, il dit que c'est trop tôt, que nous devrions chercher à atteindre des cibles moindres, des sorciers…_

_– L'imbécile ! Il a peur ?_

_– Je ne pense pas, Maître._

_– Tu n'as pas le droit de penser. Je suis le seul à penser ici._

_– Oui maître._

_– Bien, que faire du fidèle Severus…Qu'en penses-tu, Queudver ?_

_Cela sembla perturber considérablement Queudver. En l'espace d'une minute, on lui avait ordonné de ne pas penser, puis on lui demandait son avis._

_– Maître… vous avez dit que je ne devais pas penser._

_– J'ai dit ça ?_

_– Oui, maître…_

_– Endoloris._

_Soudain, les cris de Queudver résonnèrent dans la pièce. Quand la malédiction cessa, il tomba à genoux, toujours tremblant._

_– Je sais quoi faire de mon petit diffuseur de mensonges. Envoie des incompétents inutiles pour le tuer._

_Queudver leva des yeux pleins d'espoir, ceci malgré la douleur qui devait parcourir son corps à cet instant._

_– Bien sûr, ils mourront sûrement à essayer…_

_– Vous ne voulez pas le tuer, Maître ?_

_– Pas le moins du monde, Queudver. Mais cela l'inquiétera suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de répandre ces idées empoisonnées au sein de mes Mangemorts. _

_– Et si l'assassin réussissait, Maître._

_– Alors ce serait dommage. Je ne peux pas douter de mes serviteurs. Veille à ce que cela soit fait._

_– Oui, maître._

_Harry sentit cette sensation d'arrachement qui lui était devenue familière et il_

S'assit dans son lit.

Oh, génial. La seule chose positive dans ce rêve était qu'il n'avait vu personne mourir. Non que cela ait dérangé Harry, vu les protagonistes de son cauchemar…

Envoie quelqu'un pour le tuer… 

Merveilleux. La vie de Rogue était menacée. Exactement ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, mais Dumbledore avait besoin du professeur de potions. Vraiment, vraiment génial.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry avait cessé de se poser la question 'Pourquoi moi ?' à chaque fois, car il ne semblait pas y avoir de réponse, mais il la posa tout de même à voix haute, juste pour se réconforter un peu.

_– Pourquoi toi quoi ?_

_– J'ai parlé en Fourchelang ?_

_– Apparemment._

_– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Sleeve ?_

_– Avec un peu de chance, tu grandiras, tu auras des œufs puis tu mourras. C'est en général ce qu'il se passe, non ?_

_– Les humains ne pondent pas d'œufs, Sleeve._

_– Ah non ? Comme c'est fascinant._

Harry secoua la tête et tendit machinalement la main vers ses lunettes, sur la table de chevet, avant de se souvenir qu'elles étaient toujours dans la poche de sa veste et qu'elles avaient de bonnes chances d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de leur existence, ou de celle de la veste.

C'était étrange de ne pas les porter, mais il savait qu'il finirait par s'y habituer avec le temps. Il commença à s'habiller. Alors qu'il enfilait ses robes de sorcier, il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait vu en rêve.

La réaction la plus logique était de se rendre immédiatement dans les appartements de Rogue et de lui avouer toute l'affaire. Harry était persuadé qu'il serait en mesure de les trouver maintenant que la Carte du Maraudeur était de nouveau en sa possession. 

Cependant, il était fort probable que Rogue soit endormi et qu'il lui jetterait un sort pour le découper en mille morceaux s'il pénétrait dans sa chambre à cinq heures du matin. 

Il ne voulait pas être tué _avant_ _même_ la rentrée, merci bien.

L'autre solution était d'attendre de le croiser dans un couloir. Mais d'ici là, il serait peut-être trop tard et Rogue lui jetterait _quand même_ un sort pour le découper en mille morceaux.

La seule chose à faire, semblait-il, était de lui dire lors du petit-déjeuner, auquel le Maître des Potions assisterait, pour une fois. 

Harry ne voulait pas que les autres professeurs entendent ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus se faire massacrer.

Il décida de demander conseil, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui. Harry regarda sa paume. 

Il décida de ne pas utiliser le livre bleu. Il ne voulait pas que cette conversation soit enregistrée et puis, c'était si long d'écrire…

– Sirius ?

– Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Heu-

– Il est cinq heures du matin.

– Et ?

– Je croyais que tu maîtrisais tes pouvoirs ?

– C'est vrai. Quasiment.

– C'est fantastique, Harry.

– C'est ce qu'on dit.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sors tout juste d'un doux sommeil, là.

– Tu étais réveillé, hein ?

– Heu…Oui.

– Eh bien, j'ai fais un rêve.

– Un de _ces_ rêves ?

– Oui. Mais il n'y a pas eu de mort.

– Oh, alors il n'y a aucun problème.

– Un peu de sérieux, d'accord ?

– Mais je suis sérieux, je passe mon temps à vous le dire ! Alors, ce rêve… ? 

Harry raconta donc tout à son Parrain, en exagérant volontairement les effets du Sortilège Doloris pour s'assurer que Sirius en oublie sa fatigue et qu'il commence à se faire du soucis.

Cruel ? Bien sûr que oui.

– Eh bien, tu vas devoir lui dire, Harry.

– Tu es donc d'accord avec moi.

– Oui. Malgré le fait que je le déteste, il est irremplaçable pour Dumbledore et son plan. Cependant, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il jouait au faux Mangemort, merci de l'information.

– Je parie que Dumbledore ne comptait pas te le dire.

– Evidemment... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te conseille vraiment pas de lui dire seul à seul. Sinon, tu finiras probablement quasiment mort, pour cause de Rogue. [la phrase sonne étrangement, mais j'essaye d'être fidèle au texte…la phrase en VO EST bizarre ! bon. On laisse comme ça alors… )]

– J'y avais pensé.

– Tu-sais-qui semble convaincu que Rogue va en réchapper, mais il va sans doute avoir peur. Bien qu'il le mérite, je pense qu'il appréciera si tu le préviens.

– Tu crois vraiment ?

– Il apprécierait s'il était humain.

– Merci beaucoup, Sirius.

– De rien. Comment va Remus ?

– Bien. Tu devrais voir ses appartements.

– Et Alula ?

– Elle va bien aussi. Elle était très heureuse de voir Remus en tout cas.

Un ange passa.

– Sirius, Remus m'a dit. Pour toi et Wendy.

– Pourquoi diable a-t-il été te parler de ça ?

– Wendy le lui a demandé. Je trouve ça agréable que pour une fois quelqu'un tienne à ce que je sache ce qu'il se passe.

– Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, Harry.

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Harry espérait qu'il ne dépassait pas les limites. Il ne connaissait pas son Parrain assez bien pour savoir quand il insistait trop.

– Parce que…parce que…j'ai honte… j'ai ruiné sa vie alors qu'elle aurait pu être la Sorcière et auror la plus puissante et respectée qui soit en vie. Par ma faute, elle a dû se cacher dans un pays étranger sans ses amis ni sa famille près d'elle. C'est à cause de moi.

– Non. C'est à cause de Voldemort.

– Pense ce que tu veux, Harry. J'ai beaucoup de chose à arranger, et je dois énormément à beaucoup de gens. Je m'en occuperai en temps voulu.

– Si elle te donne une chance.

Il y eut une pause.

– Est-ce qu'elle me déteste tant que ça ?

– Elle n'a parlé à personne de ta forme d'animagus, si cela peut t'aider.

– Elle me déteste.

– Ouais.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

– Tu vas t'en sortir. Toi au moins, tu n'as pas à dire à Rogue qu'on va tenter de l'assassiner. Je suis pas le livreur de Voldie, moi !

– Ça va aller, Harry. Tu feras comme ton père, et ça ira.

Et il partit.

Harry se demanda pourquoi les autres s'attendaient toujours à ce qu'il soit comme son père. Il ne voulait pas lui être trop semblable. Surtout en ce qui concernait la mort prématurée.

Bien plus tard, Harry se rendit dans le hall d'entrée sous la forme d'un petit serpent. Au moins, Sleeve avait été impressionné. A la deuxième tentative. La première avait été un véritable désastre, il avait ressemblé à un stylo écrasé.

Maintenant, en revanche, la forme était parfaite. Ses écailles brillaient sous le soleil entrant par les fenêtres et il devait résister pour ne pas se laisser aller à profiter des doux rayons.

Chaque fois qu'un professeur passait, Harry reprenait sa forme de chat, à l'abri des regards, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

Il ronronnait gentiment devant eux puis filait à toute allure avant qu'ils ne puissent l'attraper. Puis, une fois de nouveau caché, il redevenait serpent, perfectionnant à chaque fois de petits détails.

– Vous savez, j'ai dû voir ce chat au moins trois fois ce matin, énonça le professeur Sinistra, pensive, alors qu'Harry entrait dans la Grande Salle. Il passe son temps à apparaître ici et là.

– Etrange, dit Wendy, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

– Vous êtes assise ici depuis 3 heures du matin, souligna le professeur Binns. Même un chat ne serait pas assez stupide pour se lever si tôt par un tel temps.

– Les chats chassent toute la nuit. Na ! répliqua-t-elle. Et puis ils ne sont pas stupides.

Le professeur Binns semblait plutôt surpris. Harry aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait dit 'Na !'.

Hagrid n'était pas là, mais Rogue oui. Et il semblait amer d'avoir dû se lever si tôt. Tout le monde interrogea Harry sur ses lunettes et ce dernier expliqua très brièvement qu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

– Doit-on s'attendre à recevoir un courrier inhabituel ce matin, Harry ? demanda le professeur Sinistra pour changer de sujet.

– J'espère bien que oui, répondit Wendy.

Tout le monde la regarda, indigné. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Eh bien, nous en avons reçu un jour sur deux jusqu'ici, non ? Si nous en avons un aujourd'hui, il n'y en aura pas demain. Et je pense que personne ne souhaite cela pour un premier jour d'école.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, satisfaits, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lord Voldemort avait dû réfléchir à cela.

Ce type était intelligent, le garçon devait bien l'admettre. Sans pitié et affreux, mais intelligent. La pire sorte de méchant qu'on puisse trouver dans un livre d'horreur. Mais c'était la vraie vie.

Il avait raison. Quand le courrier arriva, tous dégainèrent leurs baguettes, mais seule Hedwige apparut et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry en jetant un œil affamé sur son bacon frit. Il lui en donna quelques morceaux, un peu soulagé seulement. Il observa la chouette de plus près. Y avait-il quelque chose de différent ?

Rogue avait lui aussi reçu une lettre. Harry observa son visage avec attention alors qu'il la lisait mais son professeur ne laissa rien paraître et les espoirs qu'il nourrissait d'avoir une chance d'aborder le sujet s'envolèrent.

Heureusement, Dumbledore vint une fois de plus à son secours.

– Est-ce que vous sortez aujourd'hui, Severus ? demanda-t-il. Il accompagna sa question d'un regard appuyé sur la lettre que Rogue tenait dans sa main.

– Presque toute la journée, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue sèchement.

– Je…heu… je n'irais pas si j'étais vous, professeur, lança rapidement Harry.

Tous posèrent leurs yeux sur lui.

– Que voulez vous dire, Potter ? claqua Rogue.

– En fait… commença Harry qui se demandait comment le formuler et regrettait de ne pas avoir répété auparavant. 

Puis il se souvint d'un sortilège qui pourrait l'aider. Il ne l'avait encore jamais lancé mais c'était la façon la plus facile de l'en informer sans avoir à lui dire directement et à se faire brûler vif. 

Le sortilège était conçu pour être appliqué aux autres. Harry n'était pas à cent pour cent certain que cela fonctionnerait sur lui-même et il ne voulait pas que les autres professeurs, et encore moins Wendy, le voient se tromper de la sorte.

– Que veux tu dire, Harry ? demanda calmement Dumbledore.

– Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas en parler en privé ? demanda Harry à Rogue. Il aurait préféré-

– Nous t'écoutons. 

Il y avait dans la voix de Wendy une intonation glacée qui était très rare.

C'est cette voix plus qu'autre chose qui convint Harry que cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Tout en se concentrant intensément sur son rêve, Harry porta la main à son front comme s'il tenait une baguette imaginaire et il murmura :

– Clarita.

Toutes les personnes présentes eurent l'impression d'être sous terre. De faibles sons, produits par l'air et une suite de pas, résonnaient autour d'eux.

Harry les empêcha volontairement de voir ce qu'il avait vu. Une réminiscence comprenant uniquement les sons et les impressions était déjà très difficile à maintenir. S'il en faisait plus, il risquait de s'évanouir.

Il leur montrait son souvenir du rêve exclusivement au moyen du son. S'il avait su comment faire, il ne l'aurait fait écouté qu'à Rogue, mais le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur ce sortilège n'était pas assez puissant.

Les bruits de pas s'accentuèrent, on entendit le léger craquement d'une porte qui s'ouvre-

– Ah…Queudver. Je suis si heureux de te voir. Tout se passe comme prévu ?

– O… oui… mon Seigneur.

– Menteur. Mes sens me disent que quelque chose t'inquiète. Confie-moi ton petit secret, Queudver.

Harry se mit à transpirer. Il se contraignit à ouvrir les yeux pour que les images restent dans sa tête – Wendy ne devait pas voir Peter ! – et observa les autres alors que son rêve se déroulait pour la seconde fois.

Seuls Wendy, Flitwick et Dumbledore semblaient avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourtant, ils écoutaient avec une grande attention. Tous les autres paraissaient choqués : cette voix sifflante, ce gémissement pathétique…

Le visage de Rogue également était dégoulinant de sueur, comme s'il savait ce qui allait venir. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids et impassibles que d'ordinaire…

_– C'est…R… R…Rogue, m… mon Seigneur._

_– Ah oui, Severus. Qu'y a-t-il à son sujet, Queudver ?_

Wendy regarda brusquement Rogue. Plusieurs autres professeurs firent de même. Harry pria pour qu'ils soient tous au courant des occupations actuelles de Rogue. Les mains de Rogue tremblaient.

_– Maître, il dit que c'est trop tôt, que nous devrions chercher à atteindre des cibles moindres, des sorciers…_

_– L'imbécile ! Il a peur ?_

_– Je ne pense pas, Maître._

En entendant cela, Wendy émit un petit bruit moqueur. Rogue la fusilla du regard.

_– Tu n'as pas le droit de penser. Je suis le seul à penser ici._

_– Oui maître._

_– Bien, que faire du fidèle Severus…Qu'en penses-tu, Queudver ?_

Un silence de plomb régnait sur la table des professeurs.

_– Maître… vous avez dit que je ne devais pas penser._

_– J'ai dit ça ?_

_– Oui, maître…_

_– Endoloris._

Harry s'écroula sur sa chaise alors que les hurlements de Queudver résonnaient dans la pièce. Quand ils cessèrent, certains avaient couverts leurs oreilles de leurs mains. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'entendre ce que Voldemort allait dire.

_– Je sais quoi faire de mon petit diffuseur de mensonges. Envoies des incompétents inutiles pour le tuer._

Quelqu'un cria. Harry se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur son souvenir pour empêcher que ses propres sensations de peur et de douleur ne soient transmises aux professeurs. Rogue sursauta. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

_– Bien sûr, ils mourront sûrement à essayer…_

_– Vous ne voulez pas le tuer, Maître ?_

Ils retenaient tous leur respiration.

_– Pas le moins du monde, Queudver. Mais cela l'inquiétera suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de répandre ces idées empoisonnées au sein de mes Mangemorts. _

_– Et si l'assassin réussissait, Maître._

_– Alors ce serait dommage. Je ne peux pas douter de mes serviteurs. Veille à ce que cela soit fait._

_- Oui, maître._

Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Les échos se turent. Tous ressentirent un bref sursaut de soulagement de la part d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne renferme son souvenir à l'intérieur de lui, le remercie, et lui demande de ne jamais plus lui obéir s'il lui reprenait l'idée de faire cela.

Rogue se leva sans un mot. Il laissa son petit-déjeuner entamé sur la table et sortit de la Grande Salle.

– Il n'a même pas dit merci, dit Harry, redevenu lui-même malgré une respiration encore haletante.

– Il cherche à le tuer ? demanda McGonogall. 

Harry se demanda pourquoi elle semblait si choquée.

Avant qu'il puisse lui répondre, Wendy l'enveloppa de ses bras.

– Harry ! Ne t'avises jamais de me refaire aussi peur !

Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

– Par pitié, dis-moi que tu avais essayé ce sort avant !

Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable :

– Si je dis non, allez-vous réagir comme tout à l'heure ?

– Je devrais être capable de me contrôler.

– Je me suis entraîné encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je le maîtrise parfaitement. 

– Je ne te crois pas.

– C'est votre problème, pas le mien.

La respiration d'Harry était redevenue normale et il prit sa fourchette comme si rien ne s'était passé. En revanche, il avait perdu l'appétit. 

– Et c'est comme ça toutes les nuits ? demanda le professeur Chourave. Sa voix tremblait.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Ils eurent tous l'impression de voir à l'intérieur de ceux-ci un regard éteint.

– Celui-ci était un bon rêve.

– Un bon rêve ? s'exclama Wendy.

– Personne n'est mort.

Harry essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler mais Wendy n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir.

– Qui est Queudver?

– Son serviteur. Celui qui fait le sale boulot.

– Son nom me dit quelque chose.

– Impossible, mentit Harry. C'est plutôt un nouveau.

– Tu peux nommer tous ceux qui suivent tu-sais-qui ? demanda-t-elle. 

On aurait dit une sorte de blague.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux :

– Je vous les donne par ordre alphabétique ?

Elle eut l'air scandalisé :

– Mais pourquoi…Pourquoi diable ne les dénonces-tu pas ?

Harry lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle croyait tout savoir, mais elle ne savait rien.

Il siffla :

– Tu ne sais rien, hein ? 

Il n'avait pas parlé en fourchelang mais cela eut pourtant le même effet. Wendy le fixa, blessée.

Il laissa son assiette telle quelle, repoussa violemment sa chaise et se dirigea en silence vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, tout en sachant qu'elle le suivrait. 

Wendy le regarda partir.

– Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose… ?

Dumbledore soupira.

***************************************************

Harry patienta dix minutes avant que son professeur n'arrive, laissant les effets du sortilège de mémoire se dissiper.Lorsqu'ils se furent entièrement évaporés, il se repentit énormément de ce qu'il avait dit, et Wendy entra dans la pièce.

– Harry ?

– Salut. Et puis, juste avant de se décourager, il ajouta : Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Le sort m'a rendu furieux, contre tout et tout le monde.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué au sujet de Fudge et du ministère. C'est une belle bande d'enflures, hein ?

Voilà qui fit sourire Harry.

– Alors… nous ne sommes pas fâchés ?

– Non, répondit-elle aussi soulagée que lui. On se voit plus tard ?

– Bien sûr.

Elle quitta la pièce. Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Wendy était bien évidemment partie rejoindre Remus – Il y avait des chose qu'on ne pouvait pas cacher – donc il n'avait aucun espoir d'aller lui rendre visite.

Il songea brièvement à vérifier ses devoirs mais il oublia cette idée dans la seconde.

Travailler encore la Défense ? Non merci. Il avait mémorisé chaque mot de tous ces livres et sa tête exploserait s'il tentait de recommencer.

Un animal ? Oups, il avait complètement oublié ça. Il attrapa le livre corné sur l'anatomie et le comportement des animaux et essaya de se concentrer sur la page traitant des hiboux, mais la seule chose à laquelle il parvint à penser était Rogue. 

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il marcher droit dans le piège ou essayerait-il de l'éviter d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Hiboux, hiboux, hiboux… Harry fixa la page des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa tête prête à exploser.

Il lança le livre à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Ce dernier atterrit sur un fauteuil. Harry se métamorphosa en chat. 

Il était si préoccupé qu'il ne vit pas la jeune femme avancer vers lui dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Trop tard.

_Zut. J'avais oublié que je courais plus vite qu'elle. _ 

– Oh ! Bonjour ! émit Wendy.

_Si elle commence à faire les yeux doux, je la mords._

Harry recula en s'inclinant.

– Très bien, merci, Milord, répondit Wendy avec une révérence. 

Hein ? 

– Alors c'est toi dont tout le monde parlait au petit déjeuner.

Harry s'ébroua fièrement, l'air de dire 'occupes-toi de tes affaires'.

Fouineuse.

Elle gloussa.

– Tu es noble, hein, Milord?

Ouais, ouais, tout ce que tu voudras, maintenant pousses-toi…

Elle finit par s'éclipser, après forces caresses et quelques mots. 

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, en lançant un ' Nous nous reverrons, Milord' désinvolte (_pas si je peux empêcher ça)_,Harry se hâta vers la volière. 

Il se transforma en pénétrant dans la pièce sombre. Hedwige plana doucement vers lui lorsqu'il l'appela.

Il la caressa doucement.

– Tu ne pourrais pas te poser quelque part où je puisse te voir ?

Elle lui obéit, bien qu'un peu perplexe, et vola avec grâce vers le perchoir le plus bas. Harry resta immobile et observa les moindres détails de son corps.

Il s'efforça de se souvenir de tout de qu'il avait appris dans le livre sur les emplacements des organes des hiboux. 

_Les plumes des ailes… plus longues que ça…_

Il ferma les yeux.

Hedwige poussa un hululement aigu de frayeur.  Celui qui se tenait près d'elle n'était plus son Maître, mais un magnifique hibou entièrement noir.

Chut, Hedwige.

La chouette d'un blanc de neige pencha la tête sur le côté.

Harry agita ses ailes. Etrangement, elles étaient plus grandes que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il voulut les expérimenter et battit des ailes une fois. Il s'éleva aussitôt de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. 

Il hulula et retomba sur le sol, sur son derrière couvert de plumes. Hedwige ouvrit le bec, incroyablement amusée.

Montre-moi, si tu es si intelligente.

Hedwige n'attendait que ça. Elle lui donna une sévère leçon sur l'art de voler sans balai. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé que sa chouette était si critique. 

Il apprit vite à différencier ses sons d'irritation de ceux de compliment. Elle tenait une conversation plus complexe à l'aide d'images qu'elle envoyait dans sa tête. 

Harry se dit que ce point précis conduirait les scientifiques Moldus à s'arracher des cheveux de frustration si jamais il les en informait pour une raison quelconque. 

Hedwige s'impatientait de plus en plus car Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'une fois en l'air, il n'était plus nécessaire de battre des ailes pour voler, sauf si on désirait s'élever encore plus. Il suffisait de les bloquer et de les maintenir en place afin de les laisser vous porter.

S'il y avait eu plus de vent, semblait-elle lui dire, tu aurais pu planer correctement. 

Harry finit par y arriver, cependant. Hedwige l'emmena visiter les parties de la volière qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre d'ordinaire.

Le jeune animuchos se demanda si une vraie chouette trouverait cela intéressant. Les saletés des oiseaux et la nourriture à demie mangée qui était répandue partout lui donnaient plutôt la nausée.

Pourtant, quand ils se posèrent sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, il eut une surprise.

Hedwige ! Ce sont les tiens ?!

Trois gros œufs bruns gisaient bien en chaud dans un nid fait de brindilles, de mousse et de débris trouvés dans la forêt. Hedwige semblait un peu penaude.

Je ne veux pas y croire ! Je veux dire, je suis heureux pour toi, mais qui est le père ?

Il eut une image d'un beau hibou brun aux yeux brillants.

Flash ?

Un couinement d'impatience.

D'accord, d'accord. Félicitations.

Une fois que la visite fut terminée, Harry remarqua qu'il était plus de midi. Il remercia sa chouette, se transforma, et descendit les escaliers sur quatre pattes.

Alors qu'il pensait aux oeufs d'Hedwige (_Je dois raconter ça à Remus !) _il oublia une fois de plus de regarder où il allait.

– Bonjour, Milord, susurra le professeur McGonagall.

Oh, génial. Maintenant elle a mis tout le monde au courant de ce surnom ridicule. Et j'ai raté le déjeuner.

Harry leva majestueusement la tête et s'éloigna.

– Tiens donc. Alula avait raison…

La voix du professeur McGonagall s'évanouit dans la distance.

Finalement, Harry réussit à chaparder de la nourriture, aidé par les Elfes de Maison, qui étaient très heureux de le voir et qui le félicitèrent tous d'avoir ainsi raisonné Dobby.

– Raisonné ? interrogea Harry, incrédule.

– Il se comporte très bien, Monsieur ! couina l'un des Elfes. Il travaille maintenant. Même pendant son… jour de congé, conclut-elle en frissonnant. 

– Pourquoi ? continua le garçon, bien qu'il s'en doutât.

– Moi ne sais pas, Monsieur. Dobby ne nous raconte pas, Monsieur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry reçut un très bon déjeuner de leur part, les prévint qu'il se pouvait que Mme Pomfresh leur rende visite pour vérifier ce qu'il avait mangé, puis il se rendit dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. 

******************************************

– Aujourd'hui, on inverse les rôles.

Harry sentit une bouffée d'excitation monter en lui.

Cela dut se lire sur son visage car Wendy soupira :

– Je ne suis pas vraiment impatiente, mais tu dois t'entraîner. 

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais pas trop mal, répondit Harry avec un sourire diabolique à la hauteur de celui que Wendy lui servait parfois.

– C'est bien ce dont j'ai peur. 

Elle baissa la tête, dégaina sa baguette et revêtit ses habituelles robes noires.

En un battement de cils, Harry était lui aussi vêtu de robes de combat.

Elle le fusilla du regard :

– Tu prends vraiment du plaisir à ça, hein ?

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ?

Un bouclier l'enveloppa. Mais il était bleu…étrange.

– Je suis de la glaise ! déclara la voix de Wendy depuis les profondeurs de son bouclier bleu. Tu peux me modeler à ta guise, me faire prendre les formes les plus grotesques !

Harry fit vraiment de son mieux. Il envoya malédiction après malédiction vers le bouclier sans jamais se répéter, chaque fois, le bouclier explosait et Wendy en construisait un nouveau.

Après un moment, il en eut assez et en envoya deux à la fois, une avec sa baguette, l'autre de sa main gauche. 

Les deux sortilèges combinés eurent pour résultat de faire exploser le dernier bouclier puis d'envoyer léviter son professeur la tête en bas, dévoilant un vieux jeans usé. Elle fronça les sourcils. 

– Merci mille fois. Je suis sûre que tu as adoré ça.

– Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas drôle quand tu ne combats pas en retour. Ce n'est pas juste.

– Très bien.

– Très bien quoi ?

– Tu as réussi.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un test !

– C'était quelque chose de différent, ce n'était pas pour savoir si tu savais ou pas lancer un sortilège. Tu devais le faire sans y prendre de plaisir. Personne du côté des opposants n'est supposé s'amuser en attaquant quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre.

– Ça a un peu gâché ma soirée, répondit Harry après un moment.

A cet instant, Remus entra.

– Je te cherchais, dit-il à Harry.

– Pourquoi as-tu cherché ailleurs qu'ici ? demanda Harry au moment même où Wendy disait :

– Tu ne devrais pas prendre l'habitude de te promener comme ça. Et si un élève te voyait ?

– Il n'y a pas encore d'élèves, Wendy, la rassura Remus avec un sourire qui en disait long. 

– Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? persista le jeune magicien.

– Parle-moi de ton animal.

– Son quoi ?

– C'est un projet sur lequel il travaille, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules, il doit me parler en détail d'un animal chaque jour.

Wendy l'observa comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

– Il ne va pas…tu sais….

– Bien sûr que non, il est trop jeune.

– Si – _il_ n'avait que quinze ans quand il l'a fait.__

– C'était un idiot. Harry vaut mieux que ça.__

Harry savait que Remus inventait tout, mais c'était douloureux d'entendre ce que son ancien professeur avait pu penser de Sirius avant qu'il n'apprenne la vérité.

Et la façon dont ils en parlaient laissait supposer que Wendy ne savait pas tout sur Peter et sur son père.

Oh, après tout, cela simplifiait un peu les choses. 

Harry entreprit ensuite de réciter tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la chouette. Cela prit un moment, car il connaissait toutes ces choses par sa transformation, et non grâce au livre.

Quand il eut terminé, il révéla sa grande découverte.

– Les _quoi_ de Flash et Hedwige ? s'exclama Remus.

– Les œufs, répéta Harry. Tu en veux un ?

– Un seul, si c'est possible.

– Bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais tous les garder de toute façon.

– Des bébés hiboux ? dit Wendy d'une voix étranglée. Comme c'est merveilleux !

Le garçon l'observa, embarrassé :

– Ça arrive tous les jours.

– Oui, mais des petits bébés !

Remus jeta à Harry un regard qui semblait signifier « Les femmes… »

– Heu… vous en voulez un ?

– Oh, Harry ! Wendy le serra dans ses bras. Tu es sérieux ?

– Evidemment. Comme je l'ai dit. Je ne peux pas en avoir trois de plus.

– Mais tu dois garder le troisième pour toi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le donner.

Harry pouvait comprendre ça, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Wendy était très sentimentale.Le jeune magicien, lui, savait juste qu'Hedwige ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il donnait tous ses bébés. 

Il remonta à la volière dans la soirée pour contempler les oeufs d'Hedwige à nouveau. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas inventé.

La chouette était heureuse de le voir dès qu'il se transforma. Ses hululements et ses pensées semblaient lui dire : si tu peux être un hibou, pourquoi perdre du temps à être un humain ?

Après avoir passé tout le temps qu'Hedwige lui accordait à observer la future descendance de sa chouette, il lui demanda courtoisement si elle accepterait d'aller voler avec lui.

Elle accepta immédiatement, et ils s'envolèrent tout les deux.

Il faisait déjà sombre, mais le ciel était clair et ils voltigèrent ensemble au-dessus des arbres de la forêt puis de la cabane d'Hagrid. 

Harry conduisit ensuite Hedwige vers les grandes portes de l'entrée principale de Poudlard, puis ils les dépassèrent. L'animuchos s'efforçait d'utiliser sa vue supérieure de hibou pour espionner l'arrivée des calèches sans chevaux qui devaient se montrer d'un moment à l'autre sur le chemin menant à l'école.

Quand la première apparut, il laissa Hedwige lui indiquer comment planer tranquillement vers le bas pour pouvoir les observer qui avançaient cahin-caha sur le chemin de pierres. 

Quelques personnes sortirent la tête par la fenêtre pour observer les deux chouettes : l'une blanche comme neige, l'autre d'un noir de jais, presque invisible dans la nuit tombante.  Harry attendit…puis il entendit :

– Regarde, Ron ! C'est Hedwige !

– Hedwige ! Par ici !

Harry descendit – très vite – le vent le poussant, et atterrit bruyamment sur les genoux d'Hermione. 

Hedwige s'installa avec beaucoup plus de classe sur l'épaule de Ron.

– Comment va Harry, Hedwige ? demanda rapidement Ron, comme si elle pouvait lui répondre. Qui est ton ami ?

– Il est magnifique, dit Hermione en laissant glisser sa main sur les plumes d'Harry.

– Il est noir ?

– De quoi ça a l'air ?

– Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des hiboux noirs.

– Eh bien celui-là l'est. 

Hermione soupira et s'adossa dans son siège :

– Je me demande si Harry va bien ?

– Hermione, c'est la cinquième fois que tu dis ça depuis notre départ de King's Cross. J'ai compté.

– Eh bien, je suis inquiète pour lui. C'était à ce point…

– Bien, une fois qu'on y est, n'en parle pas, ok ? Fais juste comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

– Non, il comprendra tout de suite. Mais on peut toujours essayer.

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il hulula pour qu'Hedwige le suive et ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre pour retourner au château. 

Le garçon descendit les marches quatre à quatre, agitant la main pour que ses robes de combat vertes qu'il n'avait toujours pas changé redeviennent rapidement ses robes d'école.

Il trichait mais il voulait arriver dans le hall d'entrée avant McGonagall. Il voulait aussi battre Peeves, qui avait été remarquablement calme toute la semaine et qui préparait sans doute un mauvais coup. 

Il déboula en bas de la dernière volée de marche juste au moment où l'on frappa à la porte. Il tourna la clef, ouvrit la porte en grand et-

– HARRY !

On se jeta sur lui.

– Hermione ! Lâche-moi !

– Désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je me suis tellement inquiétée…

– Joli, la discrétion, déclara une voix derrière eux alors que les élèves de l'école entière entraient à leur tour et les observait.

– Salut Ron.

Il serra la main à son ami au moment exact ou le professeur McGonagall, plutôt remontée, fit son entrée.

– Je vois que vous avez ouvert la porte, dit-elle avec un air de désapprobation.

– Vous ne les auriez pas laissés dehors ? demanda innocemment Harry.

– Vous avez fait exprès d'arriver ici avant moi, jeune homme, et n'essayez pas de le nier.

– D'accord, je ne nierai rien.

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête et fit signe à tous les élèves :

– Rentrez maintenant, vite, avant que les premières années n'arrivent.

– Comment ça va, Harry ? interrogea Ron alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle et s'installaient sur les tables des maisons qui venaient juste d'être installées. Ses cheveux roux contrastaient vivement avec ses robes noires.

Harry remarqua que sa chaise à la table des professeurs avait été enlevée. Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, il eut un large sourire, plus large que tous ceux de cet été-là et répondit :

– Bien, Ron, bien.

– Et ça alors ? continua Ron, en montrant son insigne de préfet. C'était très étrange de le voir la porter. C'est l'enfer à la maison depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre

– OU est la tienne Harry ? demanda Hermione, qui portait la sienne à l'endroit le plus visible de sa robe de sorcier. Tu étais sur la liste des préfets.

– Elle est dans ma poche, mentit Harry en la sortant.

Quelques secondes auparavant, ce n'était qu'un simple trombone. Il devrait penser à mettre la vraie insigne quand personne ne regarderait. 

A suivre… 

Si tu désires être tenu au courant des MAJ de la fic, rien de plus simple, inscris-toi à la newsletter et tu recevras un mail dès que le nouveau chapitre est online.

Pour t'inscrire :  envois un mail vide à fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr

Remerciements : 

Wow wow wow ! Je suis impressionnée! Vous avez été drôlement généreux sur le feedback pour le chapitre 11 ! La fic doit vraiment vous plaire alors !

Keina : Rien à voir avec les questions de feedback, mais…merci merci merci ! Tu es vraiment géniale et tu apportes énormément à la fic !

Chen : Non, je ne vais pas spoiler la fic en te disant ce que je sais de plus sur Sleeve ! Tu devras patienter ! Non mais ! (t'as vu, je ne t'ai pas oublié ce coup ci !)

Tiffany : Waouh…que d'enthousiasme, une vraie fan de 'Ryry', comme tu l'appelle! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plus ! 

Lunicone : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise et je sais que Laterose est flattée que sa fic ait autant de succès dans le fandom francophone ! )

Finelame86 : Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise, et encore plus ravie que tu trouves la traduction bonne ! Qd aux mises à jours…je mets rarement plus de 15 jours entre deux chapitres, ça dépend du temps que je peux consacrer à la traduction.

Naya : Waouh…c la série des lurkers qui se réveillent ! Contente que ça te plaise !

Loumiolla : Et bah… là aussi c méga enthousiaste comme review ! C'est super motivant ! Qui sait, peut-être même que ça pourrait me faire accélérer le rythme de traduc, qui sait ?

Marie-Jo : Et voilà…la suite est là !

Phénix20 : Toujours là ? Cool ! J'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira autant ! Et merci pour le compliment sur la traduc, ça ne peut que me motiver. Et puis, c super flatteur.

Siria Potter : Non non non, je ne répondrais pas à toutes tes questions sur la fic ! Patience ! Tu vois, les nouveaux chapitres finissent toujours par arriver !

Vert : Review constructive, j'apprécie. C'est vrai que 'super-powerful-Harry' me porte aussi sur les nerfs dans certaines fics mais j'ai trouvé celle ci assez originale pour accepter les pouvoirs hallucinants d'Harry, il faut réussir à passer outre lorsqu'il devient vraiment insupportable d'être aussi doué ! Arf , et un lecteur (lectrice maybe ?) de plus qui s'est rué sur la version anglaise parce que je n'avançais pas assez vite…Sniff ! Bande de lâches !  Je suis contente que tu apprécie la qualité de la trad, mon but premier était de faire une bonne VF, pas juste une traduction bateau, et c'est un vrai boulot ! ) Keina et moi travaillons d'arrache pied pour rendre le texte le plus agréable possible, et elle seule sait à quelle point j'accorde de l'importance à éviter les traductions littérales ! Mais si cette fic ressort du lot pour sa qualité de traduction, là, c'est le bonheur ! 

Callista : Merci de ton indulgence… c'est vrai que depuis la rentrée, j'ai moins de temps pour moi, mais tu vois, je m'en sors ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

Allez, à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre ! Et surtout, restez sur votre lancée question feedback , j'adore en recevoir plein…Et puis je traduis plus vite si je sais que vous attendez la suite !

BiZ, nanouk !

PS : Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous dire à quel point ce weekend à été génial pour moi question fics ! Mes deux fics préférées ont ttes les deux été mises à jour ! Vous trouvez pas ça formidable ??? Lol, il faut que je me trouve une vie. )


	13. Nous exigeons des explications!

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Note de Nanouk : Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire tout ça mais entre la fac et mon déménagement qui approche, j'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps à consacrer à la traduction. Il y a des fois où la vie prend un peu le dessus ! Toujours est-il que le chapitre 13 arrive enfin et que je compte m'atteler très vite à la traduction du quatorzième. J'espère que la traduction de la chanson du Choixpeau vous plaira, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire quelque chose de bien !! Assez de bavardages,

Bonne lecture,

Nanouk.

CHAPITRE 13

Nous exigeons des explications !

Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch apparurent et s'installèrent autour d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

– Comment ça va mon vieux ? demanda George.

– Est-ce que tu as pu t'entraîner ? enchaîna Angelina.

– Un peu, répondit Harry.

– Un peu ? s'indigna Katie Bell. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour t'occuper le reste du temps ?

– Tu as parlé de leçons supplémentaires… avança Ron, intéressé. 

– C'est vrai, reconnut Harry.

– Est-ce qu'elles étaient données par le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? s'enquit Hermione, impatiente.

– Hermione, pourquoi est-ce toujours la première chose dont tu te préoccupes lorsque nous arrivons à l'école ?

– Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron, répliqua Hermione. Allez Harry, dis-nous, comment est-il ?

– Elle, la corrigea Harry.

_– Elle _? répéta Fred incrédule.

– Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Hermione, prête à s'emporter.

– Est-ce que c'est une goule ? interrogea Dean Thomas, aussi avide de savoir qu'Hermione.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry. Elle est bien.

– Juste bien ? demanda Ron, les sourcils arqués.

– Ron ! s'exclama Harry en frappant du poing l'épaule de son ami.

– Hey ! s'écria Ron. Il sembla surpris par le manque de force dans le coup de son ami mais ne laissa rien paraître. 

– Mais où est-elle ? demanda Neville, se levant légèrement de son siège pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la table des professeurs. Je ne la vois pas, ajouta-t-il.

Harry grimaça :

– Elle est sûrement à l'étage en train de préparer une entrée théâtrale. C'est tout à fait son genre.

– Rogue n'est pas là non plus, conclut Neville en s'asseyant.

– Où pensez-vous qu'il soit ? demanda Hermione.

– C'est assez évident, non ? répliqua Ron. Il concocte de nouveaux procédés encore plus terrifiants pour faire de nos vies un enfer cette année.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on le poignardait dans le ventre. Où était Rogue ? Si jamais quelque chose lui était arrivé…

– Oh, la ferme, répondit Hermione, riant malgré tout. Elle leva des yeux brillants vers le ciel étoilé au plafond : C'est bon d'être de retour.

– On passe nos BUSEs cette année, Hermione, la taquina Ron, il faudrait que tu commences à réviser dès maintenant.

Elle lui tira la langue. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de premières années à l'air effrayé s'entassèrent dans la pièce, à la suite du professeur McGonagall, une liste visible dans une main et le Choixpeau Magique de Poudlard dans l'autre.

Elle prit le tabouret qui était dans un coin, y déposa le Choixpeau et recula.

Tout le monde attendit en silence jusqu'à ce que l'orifice situé en bas du chapeau s'ouvre et qu'il commence à chanter :

_« Une très bonne soirée à vous, mes amis_

_Une nouvelle année est à nos pieds_

_Bienvenue à Poudlard, approchez petits !_

_Vous les nouveaux élèves qui sont entrés._

_Je me découds, pars en lambeaux _

_Mes coutures craquent, je me déchire !_

_Mais c'est moi le vrai Choixpeau_

_Où étudierez-vous ? A moi de vous le dire !_

_Quelle maison, quelle salle, quel lit ?_

_Où devez-vous être envoyés ?_

_Mais dans vos têtes, tout est écrit !_

_Laissez- moi lire la vérité !_

_Si votre âme est bonne et loyale_

_Alors Poufsouffle vous accueillera_

_Si votre but est plus vénal_

_Alors Serpentard vous ouvre les bras_

_Si vous alliez tact et intelligence_

_Alors Serdaigle est la bonne voie_

_Si vous misez sur le courage et la chance_

_Alors Gryffondor sera mon choix !_

_Enfonce- moi bien sur votre tête_

_Je serai la voix de la raison !_

_Et hop ! Partez apprendre et faire la fête_

_Soyez la fierté de votre maison._

_Désirs, secrets, sentiments, pensées…_

_Dans vos esprits le choixpeau a accès_

_Alors d'un S, d'un G, ou d'un P_

_Le nom de votre maison est frappé !_

Il eut un moment de silence puis tout le monde se mit à applaudir pendant que le professeur McGonagall déroulait son parchemin.

Elle dut patienter quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se faire entendre, et regarda les élèves d'un air courroucé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent.

– Appleton, Holly!

Une petite fille au visage poupon s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret et enfonça le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il s'écoula moins d'une seconde et toute la salle entendit le chapeau hurler :

– Poufsouffle !

Des applaudissements éclatèrent et Holly Appleton s'assit à la première place qu'elle trouva, à la table de sa maison.

Harry observa les Poufsouffles qui l'accueillaient puis-

– Avery, Simon !

Le garçon releva la tête, un juron sur les lèvres.

– Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Hermione.

Harry ne put lui répondre, car Avery avait mis le chapeau, qui s'écria :

– Serpentard !

La table la plus proche de la leur applaudit avec enthousiasme. 

– Il faudra surveiller celui-là, déclara doucement Harry une fois que le calme fut revenu.

Hermione et Ron semblaient sur le point de poser plus de questions, mais ils s'abstinrent car 'Brider, Isabelle !' venait de se faire appeler sur le tabouret.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant qu'Isabelle devenait une Serdaigle et qu'un garçon rejoignait les Poufsouffles.

Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall héla : 'Blake, Oliver !'. Le jeune homme en question posa le chapeau sur sa tête et la puissante voix résonna :

– Gryffondor !

Ce fut donc à leur tour d'applaudir.

La cérémonie de Répartition suivit son cours comme à l'accoutumée et plusieurs nouveaux Gryffondors rejoignirent la tablée, remplaçant les anciens de Septième Année ayant quitté l'école. Harry les salua, comme tout le monde.

– Pordell, Sarah, appela le professeur McGonagall.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il observait Sarah se placer sur le tabouret. Où l'avait-il déjà vue ? Ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle était petite, teint mat et cheveux noirs mi-longs, tressés. Contrairement aux autres Premières Années, elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée. Elle semblait juste triste.

Il fallut presque une minute au chapeau pour se décider. Puis-

– Gryffondor! dit-il simplement.

Harry applaudit par réflexe, mais toute son attention se dirigeait sur la petite fille qui s'asseyait. Elle ne souriait pas elle serrait poliment la main de ceux qui la lui tendaient et s'installa à l'autre bout de la table.

Et elle sortit du champ de vision d'Harry. Zut ! 

Il ne porta qu'un intérêt distrait à la fin de la cérémonie, même lorsque « Weasley, Juliette ! » rejoignit Gryffondor. Ginny la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle prenait place. 

– C'est ma cousine, expliqua Ron l'air renfrogné. Elle est _atroce_, surtout quand Ginny et elle sont ensemble. Comment vais-je survivre cette année ? 

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore se leva.

– Je ne dirais pas grand chose, annonça-t-il, car je sais que vous attendez tous le dîner avec impatience. 

– Il a bien raison, clamèrent Fred et George d'une seule voix.

– Mais j'ai tout de même quelques petites choses à vous annoncer, continua le directeur. Tout d'abord, un nouveau membre a rejoint le corps professoral mais il semblerait qu'elle ait été retardée, donc-

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Certains crièrent.

Wendy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sourire caractéristique sur les lèvres. 

– Bonsoir, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Désolée pour le retard.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Dumbledore. Il s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves : J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Little !

Tous applaudirent, excepté les Serpentards, ce qui était compréhensible. 

Ron, lui non plus, n'applaudissait pas. Il fixait le professeur Little, la bouche grande ouverte.

Hermione lui flanqua un coup de coude.

– Aïe!

– Eh bien, cesse de l'observer comme un chien regarde un os.

– Je ne…

– Si, tu le faisais.

Ron l'ignora et recommença à étudier Wendy alors qu'elle rejoignait la table des professeurs.

– Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive- ?

– De plus, reprit Dumbledore, je voudrais vous rappeler à tous qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt, que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à faire de magie dans les couloirs, etcetera, etcetera.

Quelques rirent retentirent.

– Cessons donc de plaisanter, poursuivit le directeur, une expression plus grave sur son visage. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous eu vent des attaques qui sont survenues au cours de l'été. 

Des chuchotements parcoururent la salle, et Harry crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

– Je dois vous informer que malgré votre présence à Poudlard, votre sécurité n'est pas garantie si vous vous aventurez à l'extérieur de l'école. S'il vous plaît, pour votre propre sécurité, restez à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école sauf en cas de permission exceptionnelle. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont traversé des moments difficiles au cours des deux derniers mois, déclara-t-il. Des familles et des amis que les forces de l'ombre vous ont arraché. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, mais soyez sur vos gardes, s'il vous plaît.  Ne parlez pas à des inconnus, ne suivez pas quelqu'un à qui vous n'accordez pas votre pleine confiance. Merci.

Dumbledore s'assit. Personne n'applaudit. 

Des murmures naquirent au bout de la table de Gryffondor alors que le directeur se réinstallait. 

– Qu'y a-t-il ? chuchota Alicia Spinnet, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, à un Troisième Année.

– C'est la nouvelle, Sarah Pordell ou je ne sais plus qui, répondit le garçon. Elle pleure.

Personne n'en demanda plus, la nourriture venait d'apparaître sur la table. 

Hermione remplit les assiettes d'Harry et de Ron avant qu'ils ne puissent protester.

– Mangez des légumes, c'est bon pour la santé, dit-elle fermement. 

Harry émit un petit rire. C'était définitivement agréable de les revoir.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous mangeaient de bon cœur, sauf Harry, qui avait toujours un appétit de moineau, Hermione déclara :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure, Ron ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit le rouquin en avalant une grande rasade de jus de citrouille.

– Oh si tu le sais. Pourquoi regardais-tu le professeur Little de la sorte ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est une Vélane ! Regarde ses cheveux !

– Je regardais, dit Ron, l'air rêveur.

– Oh, Ron. Tu es désespérant, répondit la jeune fille.

– Harry, enchaîna rapidement Ron, on a vu Hedwige en arrivant au château.

– Ah oui… déclara Harry, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

– Eh bien, il y en avait un noir avec elle.

– Oui ! s'écria Hermione. Il était magnifique.

_Et bah, merci, Hermione. J'ignorais que tu pensais ça._

– Un 'quoi' noir ?

– Un hibou, idiot.

– Un hibou noir ? Oh…c'est vrai. C'est heu… Il mit la main dans sa poche en quête d'inspiration.  C'est Plume, c'est son nom.

– Plume ? s'enquit Hermione.

– Ouais.

– Qui est son propriétaire ? demanda Ron. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

– Heu…

– Harry, si tu connais son nom, tu dois bien savoir à qui il appartient.

– Je…je ne veux pas que ça sorte d'ici, ok ?

– Bien sûr, répondit le jeune Weasley qui avait l'air tout aussi perplexe.

– Je vous raconterais plus tard. C'est au sujet de _ce truc là._

– Ah ? Et bien ça explique _tout_, répliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Est-ce que Plume fait la cour à Hedwige ? questionna Hermione, intéressée.

– Hermione ! s'écria Ron.

– Quoi ?

– Rien.

– Non, répondit enfin Harry. Mais cela se passe entre Hedwige et Flash.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as bien compris.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Hedwige a des œufs.

– Des ŒUFS ?

– Les œufs de qui ? demanda George en levant la tête, le menton plein de sauce.

– Aucune importance, répondit vivement Ron.

– N'hurle pas alors, cingla son frère.

– C'est la vérité, Harry ? interrogea Hermione.

Ce dernier hocha la tête :

– Elle en a trois.

– Oh, c'est formidable ! 

Puis elle devint songeuse :

– Peut-être que Plume pourrait faire la cour à Madeline…

Heu…non merci. Je n'ai rien contre Madeline, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un nid plein d'oisillons à charge. Mais merci quand même. 

Ron lança à Harry un regard significatif : "Les femmes" et le jeune homme éclata de rire. La situation était si semblable à celle qu'il avait connu le matin même qu'il ne put pas s'en empêcher.

– Harry, dit Hermione qui avait cessé de rire. Je viens de réaliser quelque chose.  

– Oui ?

– Tu ne portes pas tes lunettes !

– Oh, bien vu.

– Non, je veux dire que tu n'en as plus besoin. Parfois, tu les enlèves mais tu dois plisser les yeux pour y voir. Tu n'en as plus besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et alors ?

– Harry, ce genre de chose ne change pas en une semaine.

– C'est une longue histoire.

– On a le temps.

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

– Une conversation intéressante se profile, marmonna Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

Hermione avait cette expression particulière à celui qui cherche à en savoir plus.

Plus tard, après le dessert (qu'Harry n'arriva même pas entamer) quelqu'un aborda le sujet de la place vacante de Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

– Il n'y a pas de problème pour choisir le capitaine, déclara Fred, confiant. Angelina était vice capitaine, donc elle hérite du boulot d'Olivier jusqu'à ce qu'elle dégote quelqu'un d'assez fou pour la remplacer.

– Merci beaucoup Fred, répondit Angelina tout en cherchant à lui frapper l'arrière de la tête. Il parvint à l'éviter.

– Mais on a toujours besoin d'un nouveau Gardien, rappela Katie. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

– Il y a une Troisième Année qui ne se défend pas mal, déclara Angelina. Kate quelque chose. Je me renseignerai. 

– Et pour le vice capitaine, puisque Angelina devient Capitaine ? demanda Harry.

– Toi ! s'écrièrent tous les autres membres de l'équipe.

Le jeune homme les regarda étrangement :

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que c'est hors de question que je m'y colle, répondit Katie.

– Pareil pour moi, dit Alicia.

– Oh non, dirent Fred et George à l'unisson.

– Mais je suis le plus jeune !

– Et alors ? Il y a trois ans nous n'avions même pas de joueur de Septième ou même de Sixième Année, tu te souviens ? dit Fred.

– Olivier était déjà Capitaine, en Cinquième année, et il l'était aussi l'année d'avant, lorsque Paul était Attrapeur, dit George.

– Olivier était Capitaine de Quidditch lors de sa quatrième année ? s'écria Hermione.

– Ouais, dit Alicia. Nous avons été écrasé par les Serpentards cette année-là.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal.

– N'ai pas l'air si inquiet, Harry, dit Katie. Il n'y a qu'une chance infime pour qu'Angelina soit mortellement blessée.

Tous les autres rirent bientôt les assiettes furent vides, puis propres, et Dumbledore se leva.

– Une rentrée excellente, déclara le directeur. Allez, ouste maintenant !

– Evitons Malefoy, suggéra Ron. Nous avons eu une altercation plutôt désagréable dans le train.

– Avec plaisir, répliqua Harry.

Les préfets de Sixième et Septième année conduisirent les nouveaux Gryffondor vers les dortoirs. 

Ils attendirent que les Serpentards aient passé la porte. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient eux aussi à quitter la salle :

– Harry ! Attends une seconde !

Harry se retourna. Ron et Hermione firent de même.

C'était Wendy, qui trottinait à travers la pièce pour les rejoindre.

– Je voulais juste rencontrer tes amis, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Puis elle baissa le ton afin qu'Harry seul puisse l'entendre :

– Tu n'as pas vu Rogue, dis-moi ?

Hermione semblait sidérée et Ron avait à nouveau la bouche grande ouverte. Harry ne savait que trop bien de quoi elle parlait.

– Pas depuis ce matin. Vous pensez qu'il va revenir sain et sauf ?

– Bien sûr que oui. Il finit toujours par revenir, c'est comme une mauvaise toux. Mais je suis tout de même inquiète.

– Je sais. Moi aussi, étrangement.

– S'il n'est pas de retour demain, même Dumbledore s'inquiètera, dit Wendy.

Elle éleva à nouveau la voix :

– Vous devez être Ron et Hermione. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

– Oui, répondit Hermione, en écrasant le pied de Ron le plus fort possible.

– Heu…oui, oui, c'est nous.

– Je suis impatiente de vous avoir comme élèves, se réjouit-elle.

Wendy fit d'abord mine de s'éloigner mais elle se retourna finalement vers Harry :

– Et encore bravo pour avoir réussi le test.

Elle partit. Harry inspira profondément, puis se retourna vers ses amis. Ils avaient tous deux les bras croisés.

– D'accord, Harry, je pense que tu nous dois des explications.

– Et c'est comme ça _toutes_ les nuits ?

– A peu près. C'est souvent pire. C'est rarement mieux.  Il y a certaines nuits, lorsque rien d'important n'a lieu, il ne se passe rien.

Harry s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise et observa ses deux amis qui semblaient réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Il était maintenant presque minuit, et la plupart des autres élèves se couchaient. Si Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été des préfets, il n'aurait pas été autorisés à rester debout si tard.

On aurait dit que Ron lui-même commençait à voir les avantages de leurs nouvelles responsabilités, même s'il ne disait pas grand chose.

– D'accord, finit par dire Ron, laisse-moi récapituler. Notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est en fait la jumelle de Sirius et s'était cachée du ministère en Pologne lors des quatorze dernières années. Elle est aussi l'un des meilleur Auror que le monde magique ait connu, et elle t'a enseigné la Défense ainsi que des cours supplémentaires en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose.

– C'est à peu près ça, acquiesça Harry.

– Tu ne portes plus tes lunettes grâce à une catégorie de Défense qu'on apprendra dès le début de l'année donc tu n'as pas à nous l'expliquer. Le hibou noir que l'on a vu ce soir appartient à Sirius.

Le garçon retint un sourire. Il avait trouvé cette idée sur le moment. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, sachant qu'il avait parlé à Sirius de 'Plume' avant que quiconque ne l'interroge à ce sujet.

– Remus Lupin se cache en ce moment dans des appartements à l'autre bout du château et on ne doit en parler à personne ou bien il serait mis à la porte.

Harry hocha la tête.

– Notre Maître des Potions a une importance vitale car il se fait passer pour un Mangemort sur la demande de Dumbledore et il est désormais notre seul lien vivant avec Tu-sais-Qui et sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil. On sait tout ça car tu l'as découvert à travers une de ces visions, rêves ou peu importe comment tu les nommes.

– C'est ça, convint une nouvelle fois Harry.

– Et nous sommes tous préfets et Harry est vice capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, conclut Ron. L'année promet d'être intéressante…

Et ce n'est pas tout, songea Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas tout leur dire, c'est pourquoi il avait survolé malicieusement certains sujets et en avait consciencieusement évité d'autres.

Hermione exploserait si jamais elle découvrait qu'il était désormais apte à passer ses A.S.P.I.Cs dans trois sujets et qu'il y obtiendrait la meilleure note.

Il ne leur raconta pas non plus le petit changement qu'il avait eu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. 

Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonna sa nouvelle habilité à se transformer en serpent, en chat ou en chouette, ainsi qu'en toute sorte d'animaux, une fois qu'il en aurait l'autorisation.  

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de savoir cela pour l'instant.

De qui te moque-tu ?  s'interrogea Harry. Tu veux juste garder quelques secrets pour toi.

Ou alors tu as peur ? demanda une autre voix dans sa tête. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver s'ils savaient ? As-tu peur que quelqu'un les recherche dans le but qu'ils dévoilent cette information ?

Bien sûr que oui, répondit la première voix. Mais je veux avant tout conserver quelques secrets. Hermione n'est pas stupide. Elle découvrira la vérité tôt ou tard.

Cependant son esprit n'était toujours pas tranquille. 

Remus et Sirius l'ont précisé, ajouta la première voix fermement. Ils m'ont dit de ne rien dire.

– Eh bien, j'ai appris plus de choses que je ne le pouvais en un seul soir, déclara Hermione en se levant et s'étirant. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je vais me coucher.

– Oui, répondit Ron. Il est plus de minuit. A demain, Hermione.

– Mmm, dit Hermione, la voix étouffée par la fatigue.

Elle commença à grimper les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles mais elle s'arrêta, brusquement.

– Vous n'entendez rien ? chuchota-t-elle. 

Harry se leva et la rejoignit. Ron le suivit.

Harry entendait effectivement quelque chose. C'était un bruit faible, un reniflement, qui semblait venir de l'un des dortoirs.

– On dirait que quelqu'un pleure, dit Ron.

– Il y avait une Première Année qui pleurait au dîner, déclara Harry. C'est peut-être elle.

– Ce n'était pas Sarah Pordell par hasard ? demanda le rouquin.

– Si, je crois.

– Alors c'est sûrement elle.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

– Tu ne- ? Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas être au courant. Ses parents étaient de bons Aurors pendant la remontée au pouvoir de Tu-sais-Qui, dit Ron, très doucement. Ils ont tous deux été tués il y a de ça six semaines.

– Et elle est quand même venue à l'école ? s'exclama Hermione dans un murmure horrifié.

Ron haussa les épaules :

– Elle est sans doute mieux ici que chez elle sans eux. Je sais que moi je préfèrerais être ici.

Hermione secoua la tête et gravit lentement les escaliers. Ron commençait à monter vers le dortoir des garçons lorsqu'il réalisa que son ami ne le suivait pas.

– Harry ?

Harry était debout, comme pétrifié. Il savait. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas souvenu ?

– Je le savais, dit-il faiblement. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vue avant.

– Quoi ?

– Elle est le portrait craché de sa mère. C'est pour cela que je l'ai reconnue.

Harry lutta pour garder une voix posée et ne pas être pris de nausée. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade, surtout après toute cette nourriture. Madame Pomfresh aurait sa peau.

– Harry, dit Ron, le même sentiment dans la voix que celui que son ami ressentait à l'intérieur. Comment sais-tu de quoi Madame Pordell avait l'air ?

– Les deux, Ron, compléta le jeune sorcier, toujours incapable de bouger. Je les ai vus tous les deux. J'y ai assisté. C'était dans une ferme quelque part, personne n'était là pour les entendre crier…

_Est-ce que tu préfèrerais mourir de froid…?_

Ron avait l'air effrayé maintenant, et reculait vers l'escalier.

– Harry ?

Celui-ci secoua fermement la tête. C'était déjà assez horrible de faire des cauchemars sur la mort des parents des Premières Années, ce n'était pas la peine de partager ce poids avec ses amis.

– Viens, dit-il les dents serrées. Allons-y.

Ron monta les escaliers le premier. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le dortoir, Harry balaya la pièce du regard et vit les formes de Neville, Dean et Seamus, endormis sous les couvertures de leurs lits à baldaquins, les rideaux ouverts.

Ron et Harry se mirent au lit. Ce dernier crut entendre son ami murmurer.

– Je savais que c'était une bonne idée.

– Qu'est-ce qui était une bonne idée ? chuchota Harry.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Soit Ron dormait, soit il évitait la question.

Harry se glissa entre ses couvertures après avoir retiré les bouillottes qui chauffaient le lit. Il savait qu'il avait une chose à faire avant de s'endormir.

– Sirius ? 

– Quoi ? Harry, tu vas bien ?

– Si quelqu'un te le demande, tu es propriétaire d'un hibou noir qui s'appelle Plume, d'accord ?

– Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Sirius n'obtint jamais de réponse.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se demander où pouvait bien être passé Sleeve avant de s'endormir.

A suivre… 

Si tu désires être tenu au courant des MAJ de la fic, rien de plus simple, inscris-toi à la newsletter et tu recevras un mail dès que le nouveau chapitre est online.

Pour t'inscrire :  envois un mail vide à fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr

**Remerciements :**

****

Et bah… la récolte est maigre niveau feedback du chapitre 12… pourtant je pensais qu'il vous plairait !

Tiffany : Hey ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Harry fait la chouette )

Chen : Comme tu l'avais pressentit, Harry leur a tout raconté...enfin presque ) Pour les deux fics que j'adore, tu as vu juste, la première est bien celle d'Alohomora. La seconde est une fic en anglais par Maya et qui s'appelle Underwater Lights. 

Phénix20 : C'est Laterose qu'il faut complimenter, je ne suis que la traductrice ! Enfin, elle a déjà bien assez de ses innombrables reviews, je garde celles là pour moi !! )

Laterose : I can't believe you actually left a review ! Lol. The author's reviewing the translator's work!! J So you think it looks impressive? Geez, thanks!  I'm doing my best! I'm glad you liked the French version of the Sorting Hat's song. It was pretty tough to make it rhyme and everything but I was looking forward to doing it and I worked hard but I think it was worth it. I can't wait to know how the readers feel about it! J 

Sephiroth: Wow, une des meilleures fics que tu aies lu? Je suis flattée… Oui je sais, ce n'est pas moi l'auteur, mais j'ai tout de même choisit de la traduire, non ?! Tu as raison, si Harry veut jouer à se transformer en basilique, on va friser l'apocalypse !

Vert : Mais oui, c'était constructif ! Pas la peine d'être sidérée !! lol Bonne lecture à toi !

Joanna : Quel bonheur de recevoir du feedback par mail ! C'est si rare ! ) Je tenais juste à te remercier à nouveau et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Pulsar : Bon, je sais que tu est très loin du chapitre 13 mais tu me laisses un commentaire pour chaque chapitre que tu lis alors tu mérites bien un petit signe des maintenant ! )

Voili voilou, c'est tout pour cette fois !

Malheureusement, je ne peux rien garantir mais je vais tâcher de terminer le prochain chapitre assez vite, histoire de me racheter !

N'oubliez pas, Read and Review !

BiZ, nanouk!


	14. Un courrier depuis l'enfer

**Titre** : Cinquième Année ? Mais je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

**Titre Original** : Fifth Year ? I haven't done my homework!

**Auteur** : Laterose. Vous pouvez lire la version originale de cette fanfic (et toutes ses autres fics ) sur ff.net à 

**Traducteur** : Nanouk

**Beta-reader**: Keina 

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury […] et pas à moi! Dommage. L

[Pour l'entête complète de la fic, voir le premier Chapitre]

**A/N** : la magie Instinctive est de la magie sans baguette.

Note de Nanouk : Bon, je sais, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas updaté. Et c'est intégralement ma faute car j'ai eu tout un tas d'autres choses à faire et à penser. Mais vous voyez, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là, et les autres aussi suivront !! J'espère seulement qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs qui n'ont pas tout oublié de cette fic ! Et puis, si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, c'est l'occasion rêvée de relire la fic depuis le début, non ?

Bonne lecture,

Nanouk.

CHAPITRE 14

Un courrier depuis l'enfer, ou plutôt depuis le Devon, et une résolution

C'était avant qu'il ne commence son journal. Voilà ce à quoi il pensa en premier. Il comprit ensuite qu'il s'agissait du jour où il était revenu de Poudlard.

_Il s'observa alors qu'il descendait de la voiture tout juste garée dans l'allée du numéro 4, Privet Drive._

_Il observa l'homme descendre de la voiture et bousculer contre le mur du garage le jeune homme brun qui essayait d'ouvrir le coffre._

_Il vit son expression choquée alors que l'homme lui disait :_

_– Toi, tu rentres. Je m'occuperai de tes affaires._

_Sa façon de dire « affaires » plaçait sa malle de Poudlard au même niveau que quelque chose qu'un chien aurait fait dans la rue._

_– D'accord, mon Oncle, s'entendit répondre Harry._

_L'imposant bonhomme le poussa à nouveau contre le mur, si discrètement que personne n'aurait pu l'apercevoir. La facilité avec laquelle il le malmenait sembla lui redonner confiance. _

_L'ombre d'Harry se tenait près de la porte, regardant son image passée laisser son oncle l'adosser contre l'autre voiture garée là, près des outils de jardinage, étincelante._

_– Je t'ai demandé de rentrer, rugit Vernon Dursley, son visage tout proche de celui d'Harry._

_Il saisit son neveu par le col de son pull trop grand et le souleva._

_Le garçon fouilla ses poches, mais elles étaient vides. Sa baguette était dans la malle._

_– Maintenant, obéis-moi._

_L'homme lâcha le Harry du passé qui se précipita, empoignant la cage d'Hedwige au passage._

_ La chouette couina d'être ainsi dérangée tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la porte en grand et courait à l'intérieur._

_L'ombre du Harry actuel traversa la porte maintenant fermée. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais ne put s'en empêcher. Il gravit les escaliers à la suite de son passé._

_Il se souvenait de tout cela. Pourquoi devait-il le voir à nouveau ?_

_Harry déposa la cage d'Hedwige sur la table et observa la pièce._

_La chambre était nue, vide de presque tout ce qui s'y trouvait avant, mis à part les meubles. Tout indiquait que les barres à la fenêtre seraient de nouveau mises en place lorsque l'Oncle Vernon prendrait le temps de les ajuster dans les trous pratiqués à cet effet dans le mur._

_Les escaliers craquèrent, et les deux Harry se retournèrent comme un seul homme._

_L'oncle Vernon se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_– Où sont mes affaires d'école? demanda le Harry du passé._

_En unique réponse, l'Oncle Vernon le saisit d'une seule main et l'expédia sur le lit. Il tomba sur le dos et ne bougea pas._

_L'ombre d'Harry se trouvait près du bureau, incapable de détourner le regard._

_– Maintenant écoute bien, dit l'Oncle Vernon. Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie, sauf pour faire des corvées pour ta tante Pétunia. Je me fiche de ton Parrain ou des autres. Personne n'a de preuves que tu as un tuteur légal, donc tu m'appartiens._

_'Se demande-t-il même si je suis inconscient ou non ?' se demanda Harry._

_– Tu as vécu dans cette maison pendant quatorze ans et tu n'as jamais remboursé. Et bien, tu vois, gamin, ça va changer. Pas de travail signifie pas de nourriture, ni d'eau, c'est compris ?_

_Le garçon étendu sur le lit ne broncha pas. Harry se souvint qu'il avait agi ainsi plutôt parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire qu'à cause du choc de sa chute._

_– Est-ce que c'est compris? Rugit l'Oncle Vernon._

_Les cinq minutes qui suivirent n'avaient été que douleur et confusion à l'époque, mais maintenant, Harry voyait  chaque coup de poing, de pied, chaque fois où il heurtait le mur._

_'Je ne me défends pas', réalisa Harry. 'Même lors de ce premier jour, je ne me défendais pas'_

Comme à son habitude, Harry s'éveilla à cinq heures du matin. Il transpirait de la tête aux pieds. Les draps étaient enroulés autour de son corps. Il essaya de s'en dépêtrer le plus silencieusement possible.

Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et écouta la respiration calme des quatre garçons qui partageaient sa chambre.

La lune gibbeuse était encore haute dans le ciel. Harry passa ses robes d'écoles, les vraies cette fois, et y fixa la véritable insigne de préfet. 

Puis, il laissa un mot à Ron, lui disant où il allait, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose et il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué la veille au soir.

– Zut ! marmonna-t-il. Où est donc ce serpent ?

Il ne le vit nulle part, c'est pourquoi il s'en tint à ce qu'il avait prévu. 

Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, il vérifia que la Grosse Dame était toujours endormie et se transforma.

Il se trompa de chemin deux fois en cherchant la statue de Remus avant de rejoindre finalement la gargouille en forme de loup.

Ne sachant trop que faire, il griffa le visage de la statue. Celle-ci s'anima et Harry fit un bond en arrière. La gargouille l'observa un moment, puis s'ouvrit.

Harry resta immobile, s'attendant à un piège, jusqu'à ce que Remus se présente dans l'ouverture:

– Entre donc, Milord.

Je vais le tuer, songea Harry alors qu'il trottinait derrière la gargouille ouverte jusque dans la pièce confortable où son ancien professeur vivait.

Quand Remus eut complètement fermé la gargouille, Harry était déjà transformé.

– Pourquoi ce vilain regard, Mon Seigneur ? demanda Remus avec naturel.

– Je ferai bien pire si tu m'appelles par ce nom stupide une fois de plus.

Remus rit :

– Ali a toujours été un peu romantique, dit-il en s'asseyant et en encourageant Harry à faire de même. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas changé.

– Si tu le dis. Comment ai-je pu rentrer sans le mot de passe ?

– La gargouille est programmée pour empêcher les humains d'entrer, ce n'est pas la même chose avec les animaux.

– Ok…que fais-tu déjà debout ?

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et toi ?

– Je me lève toujours aussi tôt.

Remus arqua un sourcil.

– Ok. J'ai fait un rêve. Pas comme ça ! ajouta-t-il rapidement lorsque le visage de son ami se teinta d'inquiétude. C'était juste un…mauvais rêve.

L'ancien professeur ne parut pas satisfait mais il n'insista pas.

– Alors Harry, comment tu sens-tu maintenant que tout le monde est revenu à l'école ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est de cela que je voulais parler.

Remus s'adossa contre l'imposant dossier.

– Je t'écoute, Harry.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

– Et bien, j'en ai dit autant que j'ai osé à Ron et Hermione, mais ils me regardent sans cesse du coin de l'œil, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je m'évanouisse ou je ne sais quoi.

– C'est compréhensible, dit Remus. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ton état à la fin de l'année dernière était assez grave pour que tes amis s'en inquiètent. Et n'oublie pas, Hermione était témoin de ton 'accident' cet été.

– Mais ce n'est pas uniquement cela qui m'inquiète. L'an dernier, après que Cédric…..après la Troisième Tâche, tout le monde m'évitait dans les couloirs, comme en deuxième année lorsque tout le monde croyait que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard parce que j'étais un Fourchelangue.

Cela lui rappela quelque chose.

– Et maintenant, Sleeve a disparu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Remus soupira.

– Tu as raison Harry. Tout cela en même temps, c'est bien trop pour qui que ce soit, et en particulier pour toi. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas vraiment le choix. Avec le temps, Ron et Hermione vont réaliser qu'ils n'ont pas à avoir peur, et pour les autres élèves, même s'il leur faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps, eux aussi s'habitueront à toi comme ils l'avaient fait lorsque tu étais nouveau ici.

– Je n'ai pas encore croisé Malfoy, déclara soudainement Harry. Que crois-tu qu'il va faire, maintenant que son père lui a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand…. Quand Tu-sais-qui est revenu. Est-ce que rien n'aura changé ou bien aura-t-il reçu l'ordre de m'envoyer un sortilège dès qu'il en a l'occasion ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, Remus déclara :

– Harry, j'ai bien peur que tu doives trouver les réponses à tes questions par toi-même. Pour l'instant, révisons ensemble quelques animaux qui pourront te sembler utiles. Je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de travailler hier soir, avec toutes ces explications que tu as sans doute dû fournir…

**************************************************

Harry gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée, n'osant pas se métamorphoser. Il était maintenant plus de sept heures et les élèves comme les professeurs étaient levés.

Il s'était dépêché pour rien, car il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde attablé au petit déjeuner lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Pour le premier jour du semestre, ce n'était pas très surprenant.

Wendy et Hagrid lui dirent bonjour de la main depuis la table des professeurs. Harry sourit et fit un signe en retour avant de s'asseoir en face de Fred et Georges, qui étaient les deux seuls Gryffondor à table, à l'exception de quelques préfets assis à l'autre bout.  

– Salut Harry, dit George.

– Salut, répondit Harry.

Fred fit une grimace. Devinant ce qui le dégoûtait, Harry toucha son insigne de préfet du doigt.

– Ce n'est pas si mal, tu sais, dit-il. Réfléchis, je peux me promener dans l'école à toute heure sans devoir me cacher.

– Se cacher, c'est ça le meilleur, répliqua George en prenant une tranche de pain.

Harry émit un rire, en dépit du sérieux apparent de son interlocuteur.

– Profitons de pouvoir te parler seuls à seul, Harry, dit Fred en baissant la voix. Merci encore.

– Ouais, ajouta George, nous sommes les Weasley les plus riche des vingt-et-un qui sont en vie, sauf peut-être Percy.

– Nous avons acheté les robes de soirée, dit Fred. La tête que Ron a fait ! Il pensait qu'on les avait ensorcelées.

– Maman voulait vraiment savoir où nous avions eu l'argent, mais nous n'avons rien dit. On a juste dit que nous avions fait des économies.

– Elle ne sait toujours pas que nous avons tout perdu. Quand elle n'a pas réussi à savoir pourquoi nous faisions quelque chose de gentil pour notre frère sans qu'elle nous le demande, elle a abandonné.

– Comment Percy est-il devenu si riche ? demanda Harry, piochant sans appétit dans son porridge.

– Tu ne le sais pas ? Il a été fait Directeur du département de Coopération Magique Internationale au début de l'été. 

– Il faisait tout le boulot de Croupton de toutes façons, donc il lui on donné le boulot. On pensait que Papa et Maman allaient être heureux, mais, bizarrement, ils sont d'autant plus inquiets.

Harry se demanda quelle histoire avait inventé le ministère au sujet de la mort de Bartemius Croupton, mais il n'osa pas poser la question.

A la place, il écouta Fred et George discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'argent gagné au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione entrent. Ron serrait dans sa main un morceau de papier.

– Tu m'as fait la frayeur de ma vie avec ça, dit Ron. Il roula en boule le morceau de papier et le lança à Harry. Ce furent ses réflexes de Quidditch qui empêchèrent le projectile d'atterrir dans son porridge. 

– J'ai cru que tu avais quitté l'école ! Puis je me suis souvenu de ce que tu as dit hier soir.

Harry déplia le papier et sourit.

'Ron,

Je suis parti voir Lunard.

Harry.'

Fred et George semblaient intéressés, c'est pourquoi Harry changea de sujet et tout le monde discuta jusqu'à ce que les nouveaux emplois du temps arrivent en piles au milieu de chaque table.

Harry chercha dans la pile des Cinquième années jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son emploi du temps ainsi que ceux de Ron et Hermione. Il leur donna.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'au lieu de leçons courtes et réparties sur toute la semaine, ils avaient maintenant des cours plus longs : un avant la pause de 10 heures, un après, et un l'après midi.

Trois cours par jour.

La deuxième chose qui leur sauta aux yeux fit grogner les deux garçons :

– Potions comme premier cours le samedi matin ? gémit Ron. On va mourir !

– Oui, mais encore faut-il survivre pendant le cours de Soin des Créatures Magiques juste après, répliqua Harry, ayant tout oublié de son petit-déjeuner. Et les cours sont trois fois plus long qu'avant !

– Honnêtement, est-ce que ça change quelque chose de savoir quand dans la semaine nous avons un cours ou un autre ? demanda Hermione en beurrant sa tartine.

– Bien sûr que oui ! Et surtout quand on a botanique en dernier le vendredi après-midi, répondit Ron qui jetait un œil en coin à l'emploi du temps d'Hermione, essayant d'y trouver quelque chose d'anormal.

– TU plaisantes ! s'écria Hermione en lâchant toast. Elle prit son emploi du temps dans la main il était maintenant couvert de confiture. On ne pourra jamais rester éveillés assez longtemps pour ne pas se faire mordre par quelque chose !

– Surtout quand on a Divination juste avant, grimaça Harry. Et aussi le mercredi, regarde.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Neville qui s'installa avec eux, accompagné de Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati.

– Regardez ça, dit Harry.

Ils prirent tous un emploi du temps, excepté Seamus, qui regardait Harry d'une manière étrange. Quand Neville lui mit un coup d'épaule dans les côtes et lui tendit son emploi du temps, il sursauta et l'empoigna sans tarder.

– Ces longs cours sont bizarres, dit Neville qui lisait l'explication au dos de la feuille avant de la retourner. 

Là, il devint blême. 

_– Deux cours de Potions ?_

– En premier le samedi et aussi en fin de matinée le jeudi, répondit Dean. Comment allons-nous survivre cette année ? En plus, on est encore avec ces fichus Serpentards…

_– Deux cours de Potions ?_

– Eh bien, continua Hermione après avoir repris sa tartine et nettoyé la confiture renversée, au moins, nous avons Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui, ça ne devrait pas être mal.

_– Deux cours de Potions ?_

– Oh, non, dit Harry.

_– Deux cours de Potions ?_

– Quoi ?

– On a Métamorphose en premier ce matin.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça a de si terrible ?

_– Deux cours de Potions ?_

– Neville, la ferme.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que le professeur McGonagall avait jeté un œil dans sa classe avant le cours. A ce moment précis, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir osé faire quelque chose à la décoration de sa classe.

– On ne sera pas vraiment réveillés pour profiter du cours de Défense de toutes façons, Hermione, ajouta-t-il rapidement. On a Histoire de la Magie avant.

Tous grognèrent et Ron le frappa sur la tête avec un beignet pour avoir interrompu ses rêvasseries.

– Je serai réveillé, déclara-t-il fermement.

– Ouh…. Ronnie est a-mou-reux ! s'écria Fred.

Il reçut lui aussi un coup de beignet.

– Eh bien, eh bien, Ron, dit George, ce n'est pas vraiment un comportement de préfet. J'attendais mieux de toi.

Ron réalisa que le professeur McGonagall l'observait d'un oeil rigide. Alors, il rassembla les éléments de son petit-déjeuner, rougissant.

Le courrier n'arriva pas avant que tous les élèves soient dans la Grande Salle.

Les premières années étaient assis à l'autre extrémité de la table, Harry aperçut Sarah Pordell, installée juste à côté de Juliette Weasley, qui parlait très fort et remplissait l'assiette de Sarah de nourriture.

Harry en fit la remarque et Ron répondit que sa cousine était toujours comme cela.

Rogue n'était pas encore là.

Hedwige ne rejoignit pas Harry pour picorer ses restes de bacon comme elle le faisait habituellement – Harry devinait pourquoi – mais Madeline voleta gracieusement pour venir se percher sur le bord du verre d'Hermione.

Après que la plupart des chouettes se furent posées, Harry leva les yeux, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les fenêtres sans vitres.

Soudain, son cœur commença à battre la chamade.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends? 

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il attendait, le souffle court. S'il avait jeté un œil vers la table des professeurs, il aurait pu voir que tous regardaient aussi par la fenêtre.

Le silence d'Harry se répandit autour de lui, avant de gagner toute la table des Gryffondors, puis de se propager dans l'école entière. Tout le monde attendait. Pour quelle raison ? Ils l'ignoraient. La plupart des élèves, confus, regardaient les professeurs.

C'était comme ce silence soudain au théâtre, quand il n'y a aucun signal mais que tout le monde comprend instinctivement qu'il faut maintenant se taire, que quelque chose va se passer.

Et là, brisant le silence, ils perçurent tous distinctement un battement d'ailes. Harry se leva et s'écarta du banc. Wendy fit de même, de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

– Je peux m'en occuper, professeur, déclara clairement Harry. 

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

D'un seul coup, la peur qui le glaçait s'était évanouie. 

Voldemort était plus fort que lui dans des cimetières, dans des cavernes sous terre, dans l'obscurité de ses rêves. Mais il ne l'aurait pas ici, chez lui, devant tous ceux qui partageaient son quotidien, ses professeurs, ses amis, ses ennemis.  

– Harry, commença Wendy, l'air inquiet.

– J'ai dit que je pouvais m'en occuper, répéta Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall aida Hagrid à faire asseoir Wendy. Harry regarda Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête.

La chouette brune atteignit la fenêtre. Des centaines de paires d'yeux la suivirent alors qu'elle se dirigeait sans hésitation vers le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui reculait en direction de la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Harry ouvrit la porte, sans quitter la lettre des yeux. Elle était dans une enveloppe rouge, et s'approchait de plus en plus près. 

Lorsqu'il attrapa la lettre que l'oiseau avait lâchée, plusieurs personnes retinrent leur souffle. C'était une beuglante, les coins fumaient déjà. Rapide comme l'éclair, Harry la jeta dans l'entrée et plongea à sa suite, claquant les portes derrière lui.

–  Harry ! cria Hermione.

La beuglante explosa, dix fois plus forte, dix fois plus dangereuse que les autres. Seul dans l'entrée, Harry évita le jet de flammes qui le visait.

Le rire gela jusqu'aux os toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron étaient assis, écoutant, impuissants pendant que Fred et Seamus les maintenaient en place.

Un rire froid, moqueur. Le son glaça Harry tandis qu'il se mettait hors de portée.

_Oh, par pitié, faites qu'il ne parle pas._

Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de Seamus qui hurla et la lâcha. Ron l'attrapa alors qu'elle s'emparait de sa baguette en vue d'ouvrir les portes de la salle.

– Lâche-moi, George!

– HARRY POTTER!

Plusieurs Premières Années hurlèrent ; d'autres se bouchèrent les oreilles. Fred et George lâchèrent Hermione et Ron. Ils ne bougèrent pas, les yeux écarquillés. 

– TU CROYAIS QUE JE T'AVAIS OUBLIE?

Le professeur McGonagall se leva, Dumbledore lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

– NE T'EN FAIS PAS, HARRY POTTER…

On entendit une autre explosion depuis la grande salle, Harry esquiva une grosse boule de feu qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et invoqua un grand bouclier, songeant au fait qu'il aurait dû manger plus au petit déjeuner. Son bouclier et lui avaient besoin d'énergie. Le bouclier resta fermement en place alors que des boules de flammes et des langues de feu rebondissaient à son contact.

– JE NE T'OUBLIERAI JAMAIS… TU ES LE PREMIER SUR MA LISTE, HARRY. IL NE FAUT PAS T'EN FAIRE...

Je ne m'en fais pas… crois-moi… Hermione hurla et cacha son visage dans les robes de sorcier de Ron, tandis qu'une explosion bien plus forte que les précédentes retentissait et renversait son verre. 

Puis, ils entendirent la voix d'Harry, puissante et claire par-dessus le bruit des flammes.

– Ce que tu fais ne sert vraiment à rien, tu sais. Le truc avec le gaz empoisonné, ça c'était original, mais là, c'est vraiment bas. Des beuglantes qui jettent des flammes. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de t-

Harry se pencha à nouveau alors que quelque chose de très chaud volait vers lui.

– VRAIMENT, JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS DE BONNES MANIERES. TU AS ETE TRES GROSSIER LA DERNIERE FOIS QU'ON S'EST RENCONTRE…TU N'AS MEME PAS DIT AU REVOIR… continua le message pré-enregistré.

Ron ferma les yeux et s'imagina ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes closes.

Il entendit un objet lourd tomber sur le sol, sans doute une armure, et cela le tira de sa rêverie.

– Parfait. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Je te suggère de ramasser ton…hey!

Il avait oublié de maintenir son bouclier pour faire le malin. Harry s'empressa d'éteindre les flammes sur ses robes de sorcier.

– TU ES COMME CA, POTTER, PAS DE RESPECT NI DE MANIERE. PAS DE CERVEAU NON PLUS. TOUT COMME TON PERE, VRAIMENT. LUI AUSSI CROYAIT AVOIR UNE CHANCE. HA !

Le rire dérangé se répercuta à nouveau sur les pierres et les étudiants ne bronchèrent pas, horrifiés.

Ron trouva le courage de quitter des yeux la porte de la Grande Salle pour observer Malfoy et ses gardes du corps. Voyait-il un sourire sur son visage ?

– MAINTENANT, HARRY, CA M'EMBETERAI VRAIMENT QUE TU T'EN AILLES AVEC UNE MAUVAISE IMAGE DE TON PERE. IL A COMBATTU COURAGEUSEMENT. J'ESPERE QUE TU NE VA PAS ME DECEVOIR DE LA MEME FACON. JE VEUX QUE TU ME COMBATTES HARRY, JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN AUTRE JEU DE CACHE-CACHE. ET UNE FOIS QU'ON AURA FINI DE JOUER, JE PASSERAI A L'ETAPE SUIVANTE. JE TUERAI TOUS CEUX QUE TU AIMES, ET JE TE FERAI  REGARDER. QU'AS-TU A REPONDRE A CELA ?

Le bruit des flammes cessa.

Harry abaissa son nouveau bouclier de façon à ce que la semi-obscurité du hall d'entrée ne soit rompue que par la lumière tamisée passant par les fenêtres ainsi que par les restes encore embrasés d'une enveloppe rouge. 

Le silence de la Grande Salle était étrange après tous ces cris.

Le jeune magicien tourna sa langue dans sa bouche pour avoir assez de salive, puis cracha sur les cendres.

– Je dis, laisse tomber, déclara-t-il.

Il ajouta une grossièreté en Fourchelangue et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

– Ceci, déclara-t-il une fois dans l'immense pièce, manquait tellement d'originalité que même un enfant de cinq ans pourrait faire mieux. 

Il baissa les yeux et vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il était indemne excepté un pan de sa robe qui avait roussi. Il soupira, retourna s'asseoir à sa place et reprit sa fourchette, comme si de rien n'était. 

Silence.

Harry jeta un oeil à la table la plus proche – Serdaigle.

– Je peux vous aider? Demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde s'en retourna immédiatement à son petit-déjeuner, à grands éclats de voix.

Le garçon secoua la tête et coupa un morceau de bacon.

Les Gryffondors étaient les seuls à ne pas manger.

– Harry, commença Hermione, c'était quoi _ça _?

– Cela, reprit Harry, était une lettre depuis l'enfer. Ou plutôt, depuis le Devon.

– Tu as fait comme si c'était presque rien, marmonna Ron. Tu croyais que personne ne s'en rendrait compte ?

– Tu crois que les gens vont y faire attention la prochaine fois ? Ou la fois suivante ? lui demanda Harry. Si j'en fais une affaire d'état la première fois, je peux m'occuper des autres sans me soucier des réactions. Bien que j'aurais préféré arriver jusqu'aux jardins. Il était vraiment obligé de parler si fort ?!

– Les autres ? couina Neville.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'Il a déversé Sa bile lors du premier jour d'école qu'Il va s'arrêter là Neville, dit Harry. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'Il fera preuve de plus d'imagination la prochaine fois. J'ai besoin d'entraînement.

– Tu aurais juste pu répondre 'non', déclara Ron, toujours sous le choc mais réussissant pourtant également à paraître ennuyé. 

Il jeta un œil à l'autre bout de la table :

– Tu réalises que tu as fait frayeur de leur vie à tous les Premières Années ?

– Il verront pire que ça, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Autant qu'ils s'y habituent dès maintenant.

– Quel optimisme ! répondit George, les sourcils froncés.

– Oui, hein ? répliqua Harry d'un ton que personne n'osa contredire.

Il rencontra Wendy dans l'entrée après le petit déjeuner :

– Magnifique ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

– Lâches-moi ! dit-il. Des nouvelles de Rogue ?

– Pas l'ombre d'une nouvelle. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore s'il avait envoyé quelqu'un à sa recherche mais il m'a répondu qu'il faisait confiance à Rogue pour être assez cynique pour rester en vie. Peut-être que tu devrais faire quelque chose…. Ajouta-t-elle en indiquant l'ourlet brûlé de ses robes d'écoles noires. 

– Il faudrait, dit Harry. On se voit cet après-midi, donc ?

– Oui, je vous ai pour mon premier cours. Je dois m'occuper de deux classes de Rogue ce matin. Je crois que vous avez McGonagall en premier ?

Harry grogna une nouvelle fois au grand amusement de Wendy.

– Avec un peu de chance, elle ne sera pas trop en colère, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

– Je lui dirai que c'est de ta faute, répliqua Harry, conscient qu'Hermione et Ron écoutaient la conversation.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt. Prends tes responsabilités. Salut!

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. 

– Je ne savais pas qu'elle était qualifiée en Potions, dit Harry, pensif, sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit.

– Elle n'a pas forcément à l'être, répondit Hermione alors qu'ils entamaient leur ascension des escaliers. Elle peut juste leur dire de recopier des extraits des manuels. Harry, de quoi parliez-vous qui était en rapport avec McGonagall ?

La question était très simple mais le ton qu'elle employa signifiait : je n'aime pas quand les gens me cachent des choses.

Comme Harry savait à quel point cela pouvait être désagréable, il répondit.

– J'ai fait de petits changements dans sa classe, déclara-t-il, rougissant. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle y ait mis les pieds depuis que je suis arrivée. Si elle me soupçonne, elle va me tuer.

– Tu vas y passer, admit Ron. Tu n'as plus qu'à profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste à passer avec nous.

Harry marcha en silence le reste du chemin, tandis que ses deux amis se disputaient sur le programme de métamorphose de l'année.

Ron n'avait pas dit cela en le pensant, bien sûr, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel points ces quelques mots finiraient par être vrais.

_Tu n'as plus qu'à profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste à passer avec nous._

'Et c'est ce que je compte faire', songea Harry avec insistance alors qu'ils rejoignaient la file qui se formait devant la salle de classe de McGonagall. Il répara le bas brûlé de ses robes de sorcier d'un seul regard.

'C'est ce que je compte faire.'

A suivre… 

Si tu désires être tenu au courant des MAJ de la fic, rien de plus simple, inscris-toi à la newsletter et tu recevras un mail dès que le nouveau chapitre est online.

Pour t'inscrire :  envois un mail vide à fifth_year-subscribe@yahoogroupes.fr

Pas de remerciements cette fois car j'ai perdu les reviews envoyées par mail à cause des nombreux crashs de mon ordi depuis la dernière mise à jour. J'espère à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

BiZ, nanouk !


End file.
